Renacimiento
by sakuratrc
Summary: Kakashi lo había sospechado, incluso hizo experimentos y lo confirmó. Después de la cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke regresó a Konoha y como él lo había imaginado mucha gente no gustaba de la presencia del ex traidor. Pero lo que lo tenía más preocupado era el comportamiento que mostraba su única y gran querida ex alumna: Sakura parecía no soportar la presencia de Sasuke.
1. El Viaje

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO**

_Tuve un sueño que se convirtió en una idea, la idea se volvió un drabble y finalmente creció hasta volverse este mini fic._

**Capítulo 1 "El Viaje"**

Kakashi lo había sospechado, incluso hizo experimentos y lo confirmó. Después de la cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke regresó a Konoha y como él lo había imaginado mucha gente se opuso a la idea de permitirle el regreso. Pero fue gracias a Naruto que le concedieron el perdón y abrieron las puertas de la aldea para el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Obviamente con las precauciones de mantenerlo vigilado y bajo la advertencia de pena capital en caso de que volviera a traicionar a la aldea.

Y eso no era todo, la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia solían verlo con suspicacia en el mejor de los casos, o intentaban ignorarlo y evitaban cualquier contacto innecesario con el ex traidor. Pero lo que tenía más preocupado al Copy-Nin era el comportamiento que mostraba su única y gran querida ex alumna; y es que desde el regreso de Sasuke, Sakura evitaba lo más que podía salir a misión con el restaurado y reformado equipo 7. Cuando la Hokage solicitaba al equipo Kakashi, Sakura acataba la orden sin ningún problema, pero cuando se trataba de salir con el antiguo equipo 7 eso era otra cosa.

Dado el comportamiento de Sakura, Kakashi se decidió a realizar una serie de experimentos con su nuevo y viejo equipo. Todas las misiones podían ser perfectamente ejecutadas y sin ningún problema por cualquiera de sus dos equipos, así que en varias ocasiones se ofreció a ir como apoyo para evaluar la situación. Primero acompañó al equipo Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sai, y pudo darse cuenta que sus 3 jóvenes shinobi trabajaban a la perfección. Sakura y Sai actuaban de apoyo de Naruto y sus formaciones eran excelentes; inclusive Sakura peleaba en el frente dando órdenes precisas a su equipo dando como resultado una perfecta actuación del equipo con un 100 por ciento de éxito y 0 heridos. En cambio, cuando tocaba el turno del equipo 7, Sakura prefería permanecer en la aldea esperando el retorno de su antiguo equipo. Por más que insistía Kakashi en que su ex alumna fuera con ellos, Sakura usaba sus influencias con la Hokage y la pedía que la disculpara de ir.

Kakashi decidido a arreglar el asunto, le solicitó a Tsunade mandara al equipo 7 a la misión más difícil que tuviera, siendo que en esos tiempos eran pocas las misiones de rango A o superior. El Copy-Nin tuvo que esperar que algo surgiera en los trabajos para la aldea. Aunque no fue fácil convencer a la Godaime porque la mujer temía por la salud mental y emocional de su pequeña discípula ante una larga y forzada convivencia con el Uchiha. Fue dos semanas después de su petición que la Hokage por fin aceptó y tuvo un buen trabajo para el equipo 7.

...

- Hay un grupo de shinobi de Amegakure que ha estado causando problemas. Los Kage están discutiendo que es lo que se va a hacer con la aldea que manejaba Pain, pero mientras se toma una decisión es nuestro trabajo poner en orden a los renegados que han estado robando a los pueblos de los alrededores.

- ¡Por fin una misión de verdad! –gritó entusiasmado el héroe de la aldea de la hoja.

- Sensei –habló Sakura jugando nerviosa con sus manos– ¿Podría ir Sai con ustedes? Tengo muchos pacientes que cuentan conmigo en el hospital y no quisiera dejarlos solos.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero el trabajo los requirió específicamente a ustedes.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida– ¿A nosotros? Querrás decir a Sasuke-kun y Naruto –ese era otro detalle, Sakura había dejado de usar el cariño y entusiasmo al pronunciar el nombre de su compañero. Ahora el honorífico era más que nada para inyectar respeto y no amor al llamarlo. La kunoichi había levantado una muralla entre ellos.

Kakashi negó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y entusiasmo– Solicitaron a la nueva generación de Sannin de Konoha.

- Somos leyendas vivientes, Sakura-chan. ¿No te parece increíble, Sasuke?

- Hn.

- ¿Cuándo partimos Kakashi-sensei?

- Mañana al amanecer.

...

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a la kunoichi, no podría dormir en toda la noche pensando en la misión que compartiría con su antiguo equipo. Naruto no era el problema, lo quería y lo respetaba como a nadie más. Al igual que a Kakashi, él era como un segundo padre para ella; la había apoyado durante su desarrollo y gracias a sus enseñanzas cuando gennin se había vuelto una compañera en la que todos confiaban. Pero el problema recaía en el Uchiha, a quien no sabía cómo tratar. En el pasado habían intentado matarse y el que él la hubiese salvado durante la guerra no quería decir que todo estaba como antes. Durante la guerra apenas si habían intercambiado palabra alguna y en todo caso eran indicaciones para el combate, ella no quería "molestarlo" y por lo tanto no se acercaba a él y mucho menos le dirigía la palabra. Cuando eran gennin él más de una vez le había dicho que era molesta y ella no se sentía con las ganas de volverlo a escuchar decirle un insulto más.

Además el Uchiha tampoco había mostrado el deseo o las intenciones de acercársele para hablar de todo lo sucedido durante sus breves encuentros antes de la guerra. ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Recuerdas la vez que intenté matarte a ti y a Naruto? Todo fue un malentendido. O, ¿cuándo te pedí que mataras a Karin y que Kakashi pensó que te haría daño? Yo solo estaba jugando. Era obvio que el lazo que alguna vez los unió ahora ya estaba roto. Como Sasuke tanto lo deseó. Y Sakura no se sentía con las fuerzas para intentar reparar algo que tal vez Sasuke no quería que fuera reparado.

Tenía mucho en que pensar y la noche era muy corta.

...

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 se encontró en las puertas de la aldea. Viejos recuerdos y antiguos sentimientos los invadieron.

- ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! –rio emocionado Naruto.

- Si –dijo Sakura recargándose en la puerta junto al rubio lo más apartada posible de Sasuke– Y para no perder la costumbre Kakashi-sensei está retrasado.

Una hora después el capitán del equipo 7 hizo acto de presencia.

- Lo siento, una viejita necesitaba ayuda y...

- Bien Naruto, trajiste todo lo necesario. Me alegra que con cada misión hagas mejor tu equipaje –Sakura estaba revisando la mochila del rubio y ambos ignoraban olímpicamente a su ex maestro.

Mientras Sasuke descansaba recargado contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados y sin molestarse en abrirlos ante la llegada del Copy-Nin. Kakashi se lamentó la falta de respeto que mostraban los jóvenes. Negó con la cabeza, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Pensaba que era mejor tratar con jóvenes shinobi, maduros y responsables, pero en ese momento sentía la nostalgia de convivir con su grupo de gennin escandalosos y respetuosos.

Todo había cambiado tanto, sus alumnos habían cambiado tanto que no quedaban señas de aquellos niños que no sabían aplicar las enseñanzas de Iruka. Sasuke y Naruto ya no peleaban por demostrar quién era el más fuerte. Ambos conocían la fuerza del otro y reconocían que no eran capaces de derrotarse. Sakura ya no golpeaba a Naruto por todas las tonterías que decía, porque el rubio había madurado mucho y solo decía una que otra broma para relajar la creciente tensión. Y la kunoichi ya no alababa cada movimiento del único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. Por otro lado Sasuke no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de serio pero ahora hablaba un poco más con Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei -Naruto sacó a su ex sensei de sus pensamientos.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames sensei, Naruto. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte.

Naruto sonrió divertido– Para mí siempre será mi sensei, sensei.

Kakashi acompañó la sonrisa de Naruto agradecido por la muestra de cariño y respeto– ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- Me preguntaba si ésta misión tiene un propósito oculto –Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo perspicaz que se había vuelto Naruto– Hablé con Tsunade-baachan y me dijo que usted había solicitado la misión y que el cliente nunca mencionó a los nuevos Sannin. ¿Lo está haciendo por esos dos? –la mirada de Naruto se dirigió hacia sus compañeros. Sakura iba leyendo un pergamino mientras caminaba y Sasuke revisaba su katana también mientras caminaba. Pero ninguno hacia caso a la presencia del otro.

- Es para tratar de arreglar las relaciones del antiguo equipo 7. ¿No te gustaría que por lo menos esos dos se dieran el "Buenos días"? –Naruto se rascó la cabeza dudoso– Sé lo que sientes por Sakura, pero ellos deben arreglar las cosas para que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado –el rubio hizo un puchero de desagrado– No solo me refiero a lo personal, sino también a lo profesional. Si ellos salen en misión juntos y no se hablan sería muy peligroso porque podrían...

- Podrían terminar gravemente heridos –terminó Naruto la frase de su sensei con temor en su voz.

- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No estoy tratando de hacer de cupido entre Sakura y Sasuke, ni siquiera sé si Sakura aun sienta algo por él y lo dudo mucho. Creo que por eso Sakura ha mantenido la distancia, no quiere que Sasuke crea que aún es una de sus seguidoras.

- También puede ser que ella este esperando a que el teme haga el movimiento.

- No creo que nuestra querida compañera crea en los milagros.

...

El equipo 7 llegó a una pequeña aldea donde se reuniría con un informante que les daría la ubicación exacta de los renegados.

- Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé –Kakashi miró a su alrededor y señaló una pequeña posada al final de la calle– Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

El grupo entero fue al lugar que señalaba el Copy-Nin guardándose los comentarios sobre lo pequeña que parecía ser la posada. Al entrar una mujer de edad avanzada les dio la bienvenida con una amigable sonrisa– Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –contestaron los cuatro shinobi al unísono.

- Necesitamos habitaciones para un par de días.

- Sólo tengo 2, una habitación doble y otra matrimonial. Espero que no haya problema –dijo la anciana aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kakashi volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, quiénes le regresaban la mirada con pensamientos indescifrables. Al parecer no habían escuchado lo que la anciana le decía– ¿Segura que es lo único que tiene? –la mujer asintió con una sonrisa que empezaba a sacar de quicio a Kakashi– Las tomamos.

Con las llaves en la mano, Kakashi pensó en cómo decirles a los jóvenes la situación de las habitaciones. El problema no debía ser tan difícil, sino fuera porque sus acompañantes eran adolescentes en plena edad para dejar que las hormonas tomaran el control sobre sus neuronas.

- Tendremos que compartir habitaciones –dijo tranquilamente Kakashi dejando para el final la fabulosa sorpresa.

Sakura miró a Kakashi y luego a Naruto– No es la primera vez que Naruto y yo compartimos cuarto. ¿Qué dices Naruto?

- Claro Sakura-chan, tú y yo está bien.

- Entonces les toca la habitación matrimonial.

Sakura que tenía la mano extendida para tomar la llave se detuvo– ¿Ma...ma...ma...matrimonial? No, eso sí que no.

- ¿Por qué no Sakura-chan? Fue tu idea que la compartiéramos.

- Si, cuando pensé que eran camas separadas –rebatió la kunoichi– ¿Las dos tienen camas matrimoniales?

- No, la otra tiene dos camas individuales

- ¿Porque no comparten ustedes esa habitación y nos dejan a Naruto y a mí la doble?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente y por primera vez intervino– No pienso compartir cama. Yo me quedo en la que tiene dos camas –el Uchiha intentó arrebatarle la llave a Kakashi pero el Copy-Nin fue más rápido.

- ¿Crees que yo sí? –Kakashi negó guardando la llave en su bolsillo– Como yo fui el que rentó las habitaciones, yo escojo primero y digo que me quedo en la de camas separadas. Ahora decidan quién se queda con quien.

- Una pelea para ver quién se queda con Kakashi-sensei –sugirió Naruto.

- Mejor que sea piedra–papel–tijeras –dijo Sakura temiendo por la seguridad de la aldea. Sus compañeros no medirían sus fuerzas y podrían terminar por destruir el único techo que tenían para dormir.

...

Naruto seguía pensando si la repartición de las habitaciones era la mejor. Durante la "batalla" por decidir quién se quedaba con Kakashi, Naruto pensó en las posibilidades de que Sasuke ganara y que la fortuna lo favoreciera a él para compartir la habitación con su compañera. Pero si Sakura ganaba y él terminaba compartiendo cama con Sasuke, eso no sería nada divertido. Pasaría la noche entera cuidándose de no hacer un mal movimiento y morir atravesado por la katana de su compañero. Aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Sakura y Sasuke compartieran la cama.

- ¿En qué piensas, Naruto? –preguntó la voz a sus espaldas.

...

Sakura lo había sugerido, no podía creer que hubiera perdido. La mala suerte de su shishou era contagiosa. Todo iba bien en el juego contra sus compañeros, increíblemente Sasuke había perdido primero; solo quedaba derrotar a Naruto y la habitación doble seria suya. No le importaba compartirla con su ex sensei, eso no tenía importancia por su relación paternal. Kakashi jamás le faltaría al respeto. Su amigo rubio podría ser fácil de derrotar, su mente era sencilla y fácil de leer. Pero se había confiado demasiado y perdió. La buena suerte le había dado la espalda.

- Puedes quedarte con la habitación, iré a buscar otro lugar –la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente la kunoichi se dio la vuelta, intentó tomar la mano de su compañero pero se arrepintió en el último momento; pero se lamentó porque él se había percatado de sus intenciones y se detuvo. Sakura pegó su mano a su pecho y negó silenciosamente– Hnn. Somos adultos. Podemos compartir la cama sin ningún problema –bajó la mirada apenada– A menos que te moleste quedarte...

- Hnn. Es igual para mí.

Sakura no supo cómo tomar esa respuesta, así que tomó un pequeño bolso con un cambio de ropa adentro y salió de la habitación para dejar a Sasuke tranquilo. No quería ser una molestia.

Caminó un rato en el pueblo admirando todo a su alrededor. Era un pequeño pueblo dedicado a la minería y al comercio de piedras preciosas sacadas de las profundidades de la tierra. Los shinobi renegados estaban cerca según el informante, se movían de aldea en aldea saqueando las cosas valiosas y abasteciéndose de lo indispensable. No cabía duda que no tardarían en llegar hasta ese lugar. Y no era la única que lo imaginaba, la gente la veía suspicazmente; cuidando cada paso y movimiento que hacía, pero sobretodo mirando su cabeza. Sakura levantó la mano y se tocó la cabeza. ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso la gente la miraba sospechosamente? Ella traía su bandana que la distinguía como kunoichi, pero lo que los aldeanos no sabían era que era de los buenos.

La pelirrosa suspiró derrotada y se dirigió a un callejón donde se escondió por un momento. No quería que la gente la siguiera viendo de esa manera así que se quitó su bandana y la guardó en el pequeño bolso junto con la ropa que traía para cambiarse. Había pensado dar un paseo antes de regresar a los baños termales de la posada, pero ahora creía que había sido una mala idea salir como kunoichi y no como una turista más.

Regresó a la posada y en el camino encontró algo que llamó mucho su atención. En los aparadores de una tienda vio un collar con un colgante muy llamativo. El colgante tenía la forma de una pequeña llama de fuego, la mitad era un cristal rojo y la otra mitad era rosa.

Una mujer le hizo una señal desde dentro de la tienda invitándola a entrar. Sakura se avergonzó porque había quedado tan cautivada por la piedra que se sentía como una niña viendo una dulcería. Con las mejillas arreboladas entró a la tienda saludando con voz baja.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó la mujer tendiéndole el collar a Sakura.

Hasta ese momento, la kunoichi no se había dado cuenta que el collar tenía doble cadena– Es muy bonito.

- ¡Verdad que sí! –dijo la mujer al ver como Sakura apreciaba los detalles de la pieza– Es única en su tipo. Cuando mi esposo la sacó de la mina dijo que la había encontrado con esta misma forma y colores, se podría decir que es una misma pieza dividida.

- ¿Cómo puede ser una misma pieza dividida?

- Mira –la mujer tomó la piedra y la partió en dos.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo cuando pensó que la mujer había roto la pieza– ¿Qué? ¿Pero que ha hecho?

- Te lo dije ¿no? Son dos piedras en una. Ambas piezas se formaron juntas, pero cada una tomó su propio color. Es como una pareja de enamorados, cada uno tiene sus características propias. Por separado no son mucho, su belleza se opaca, sus imperfecciones son más notorias y no se le puede encontrar un buen uso. Pero juntas son algo excepcional. Son como un par de enamorados.

Sakura sonrió al ver que la mujer ponía nuevamente la pieza junta– Es hermosa la forma en que piensa de ella –la pelirrosa volvió a tomar el dije y lo balanceó frente a sus ojos.

- La estaba reservando para alguien como tú. ¿Por qué no la llevas para ti y tu novio?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Sakura se ruborizó pero el color dejó sus mejillas más rápido de lo que las tiñó– Yo no tengo novio.

- Una chica tan bonita y con esos hermosos ojos. ¡Imposible! –Sakura le devolvió la gema a la mujer con una triste sonrisa en su rostro– Debes tener muchos corazones rotos en tu aldea.

- Se equivoca, el único corazón roto es el mío.

- Lo siento, pequeña. No era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos.

- No, está bien. Eso quedó en el pasado –Sakura trató de sonreír para no contrariar más a la mujer– Espero que pronto encuentre un comprador que sepa valorar tan hermosa pieza.

Dicho eso, Sakura salió de la tienda y vio que la mujer volvía a colocar el doble collar en el exhibidor.

Una figura oscura se paró frente a la joyería y fijó su brillante mirada en el colgante que Sakura había contemplado momentos antes.

…

Después de un escrupuloso baño, Sakura regresó a la habitación. En cuanto estuvo parada frente a la puerta se quedó mirándola fijamente, dudando y debatiéndose si entrar o esperar un rato más. Seguramente Sasuke estaría despierto y no quería que se formara un momento incomodo interrumpiendo con su presencia.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura? –la voz de Kakashi la sorprendió provocando un ligero saltito de asombro.

- Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei –Sakura jugueteaba con los hilos que colgaban de su bolsita tratando de parecer lo menos nerviosa que podía– No, todo está bien.

- ¿Sasuke te dejó afuera? –comentó el Copy-Nin con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Inmediatamente Sakura negó con la cabeza, excediéndose de efusividad– Él no haría algo así –aunque la chica no sonó tan convencida de sus propias palabras, el Uchiha era un misterio para ella.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke puede ser todo menos un patán que dejaría a su compañera dormir en la calle –Sakura asintió sin mirar a los ojos a Kakashi. El shinobi levantó una mano lentamente y la posó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa– Has cambiado mucho desde que eras gennin, Sakura. Antes eras menos tímida y mucho más temeraria, incluso podría decir que actuabas imprudentemente.

- Las personas cambian, Kakashi-sensei. Maduran –dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada por la caricia de Kakashi pero levantando la mirada para ver a los ojos a su ex sensei.

- Ojalá pudieras pensar lo mismo de los demás. No olvides que Naruto y Sasuke también han cambiado y madurado –Sakura sabía que Kakashi quería decirle algo, pero no podía vislumbrar lo que era– Naruto se ha vuelto un hombre responsable y que inspira respeto y confianza. Todo el mundo lo reconoce. Y Sasuke está trabajando para enmendar sus errores. Aún le falta trabajar en su carácter. Sigue siendo un poco osco e indiferente con sus antiguos compañeros, pero hace el esfuerzo.

Sakura se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, sonriendo conmovida– Tienes razón. Naruto se ha vuelto una persona ejemplar. Lo admiro y lo quiero mucho –pero los cumplidos quedaron hasta ahí, Sakura no tenía mucho que decir de su otro compañero.

Al darse cuenta que la chica ya no tenía más que decir Kakashi asintió– Buenas noches, Sakura. Descansa –le dijo palmeando su cabeza cariñosamente.

Sakura sonrió animada por la caricia– Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei.

En cuanto el Copy-Nin entró a su habitación Sakura abrió la puerta de la suya y entró cerrando la puerta cautelosamente a sus espaldas.

...

Sin encender la luz, Sakura depositó sus cosas en una silla y escaneó la cama con la mirada.

Sasuke estaba dormido. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, un rostro quieto y apacible, sin ninguna mueca, ceño fruncido, miradas escalofriantes o sonrisas retorcidas. En ese momento solo era un joven que dormía sin preocupaciones o resentimientos. En ese momento era el Uchiha Sasuke previo a la matanza de su clan por el bien de una aldea, antes de que su hermano lo engañara diciéndole que lo odiara y le ocultara la verdad de que lo hacía por su bien, por su futuro. Un futuro que empezaba a reconstruir al lado de Naruto, trabajando con él en los asuntos de aldea como un par de consejeros especiales de la Hokage. Planeando mejores cosas y reformando el mundo shinobi para que la gente no sufriera lo que el único sobreviviente Uchiha había padecido.

Kakashi tenía razón, Sasuke había cambiado al lado de Naruto, ambos maduraban y dejaban el pasado atrás. Aunque Sasuke dejaba cosas atrás, porque en su nueva vida no había espacio para cosas sin importancia. Y eso la incluía a ella.

Dolida rodeó la cama y se sentó en el lado vacío, consciente de ocupar solo el espacio suficiente y no invadir el espacio personal de su compañero para evitar cualquier roce o contacto. De pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron imaginándose una situación sexual con Sasuke, pero inmediatamente espantó el pensamiento de su cabeza. Él no estaba interesado en ella y ella no podía darse el lujo de ilusionarse con algo que era más que imposible.

Se acomodó en la orilla, sin meterse bajo las mantas; abrazó la almohada y se dejó llevar por el cansancio del esfuerzo de viajar.

…

Kakashi veía a través de la ventana de la habitación cuando saltó a la rama más alta del árbol.

- Deberías estar descansando… Naruto.

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo –dijo el rubio acuclillado en la rama, con la mirada fija en la habitación de Sakura y Sasuke– Pero ambos estamos aquí preocupados por lo mismo.

- No por las mismas razones –corrigió Kakashi– Yo estoy preocupado por la que le está pasando a Sakura y tú estás preocupado por lo que pueda hacer Sasuke. No es lo mismo.

- Confío en Sasuke, sé que nunca dañaría a Sakura-chan. Tal vez antes cuando estaba confundido y cegado por la venganza; pero ya no es el de antes, ahora es el antiguo Sasuke del equipo 7. El que era bueno y se preocupaba por sus compañeros, el que peleaba a mi lado y que protegía a Sakura-chan –Naruto negó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso es lo que te preocupa –señaló Kakashi cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el tronco del árbol– Tienes miedo de que Sasuke se dé cuenta que ahora tiene todo a su alcance para ser feliz… incluyendo a Sakura.

Naruto apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar– No es justo. Yo he estado a su lado todo el tiempo, la reconocí antes que él, le he ofrecido mi apoyo y mi cariño… Yo amo a Sakura-chan. Después de todo lo que he hecho merezco que ella me vea a mí.

Kakashi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su ex alumno– No puedes forzar a un corazón a cambiar. Dale tiempo, en estos momentos, ella está confundida.

- Si le doy más tiempo tal vez la pierda.

- Si la presionas la perderás –Kakashi apretó el hombro de Naruto confortándolo– Ella te tiene mucha estima Naruto.

- A mí me estima y a Sasuke lo amaba –Naruto golpeó el tronco donde había estado recargado Kakashi– Soy el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, lo único que quiero es un poco de amor. ¿Es mucho pedir?

…

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó antes de que amaneciera y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba solo en la habitación. Si no hubiera sentido la mirada curiosa de la pelirrosa por la noche y su peso mover la cama, hubiera jurado que la kunoichi no había pasado la noche en la habitación. Su lado de la cama estaba prácticamente intacto.

Había esperado un rato a que la chica regresara de su paseo por la aldea, pero algo la había entretenido. Seguía evitándolo. Cuando entró a la habitación que les habían asignado imaginó que Sakura saldría corriendo en cuanto lo viera y estuvo en lo correcto. La medic–nin no tardó ni un minuto en escabullirse dando el pretexto de dejarlo acomodarse.

Antes podía entenderla, ahora era todo un acertijo para él comprender su comportamiento. Se suponía que debía estar contenta con su regreso, tanto trabajo habían pasado Naruto y ella tratando de convencerlo de regresar con ellos y ahora lo trataba como a un total desconocido. Tal vez le tuviera miedo por haber intentado dañarla, pero durante la guerra ella había luchado a su lado con la confianza que le tenía cuando gennin. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Ella mejor que nadie debía saber que él no era una persona de palabras o disculpas, él era de acciones y estaba demostrando que podía cambiar.

La veía en la aldea platicando animosamente con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia, con una sonrisa en los labios y el brillo de las gemas preciosas en sus ojos. Dejaba que Naruto la abrazara afectuosamente, sin alejarlo o regañarlo. Incluso podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando el rubio la rodeaba por los hombros y la protegía bajo su abrazo. Pero en cuanto lo veía a él todo cambiaba, era como si se encontrara con algo oscuro que devoraba toda alegría a su paso. Bajaba el rostro y desviaba la mirada evitando todo contacto visual con él y luego ponía cualquier pretexto para retirarse.

¿Es que le había hecho tanto daño y hasta ahora la pelirrosa reaccionaba a eso?

Aunque tampoco sentía indispensable el perdón de Sakura, pero sentía que algo le faltaba desde que regresó. No era como si la kunoichi lo fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos pero si esperaba que lo tratara como lo había hecho en el campo de batalla. Un compañero del equipo 7. ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? En aquellos tiempos cuando la chica no dudaba en decirle todo lo que pensaba, cuando la boca no paraba de expresarle todo lo que sentía. Así sabría cómo comportarse con ella y cómo tratarla.

Salió al pasillo en busca de su equipo y solo encontró a Kakashi leyendo el último volumen de Icha Icha Paradise que Jiraiya había publicado antes de su inesperada muerte a manos de Pain. El pequeño tomo estaba desgastado y maltratado, seguramente por las interminables lecturas de su ex sensei.

- Veo que lo único bueno que te dejó el entrenamiento con Orochimaru fue levantarte temprano.

- Hn.

Kakashi no despegaba la vista de su libro a pesar de tener al chico frente a él– Debes practicar el hablar con algo más que monosílabos, Sasuke –al no recibir respuesta por parte de su ex alumno, el Copy-Nin cerró su libro y lo regresó a su pequeño bolso en la partera trasera de cadera– ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Sasuke que miraba distraído los alrededores dirigió un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su ex sensei– ¿Podemos entrenar un rato?

- Claro, pero toma en cuenta que en cuanto Naruto y Sakura despierten y terminen de desayunar partiremos en busca de los nunekin –dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a los shinobi renegados.

- Sakura ya está despierta.

- Eso fue lo que le dejó el entrenamiento con la Godaime, algo que tú y ella comparten por haber sido entrenados por un Sannin –la afirmación tuvo un leve impacto en Sasuke y Kakashi pudo notarlo.

- También Naruto fue entrenado por un Sannin.

- Si, bueno, pero digamos que Jiraiya-sama tenía diferentes prioridades a las de Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo a lo que Kakashi se refería.

…

En el bosque se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke entrenando con un combate "ligero".

Sasuke le demostraba lo mucho que había desarrollado el chidori y las variantes que había creado al estar entrenando con Orochimaru. Por supuesto el Copy-Nin estaba muy impresionado y emocionado de ver que su alumno favorito había desarrollado su técnica hasta perfeccionarla. Aunque fuera completamente letal.

No obstante Sasuke hubiera derrotado a Uchiha Madara y tuviera la precisión exacta para matarte con un solo ataque; Kakashi podía ver la duda en sus movimientos.

- Estás distraído –le dijo el Copy-Nin a Sasuke.

- Solo estoy calentando –Sasuke sacó su katana y la cargo con el chidori.

Kakashi retrocedió, su ex alumno se veía realmente atemorizante cuando portaba su espada y miraba tan seriamente a sus oponentes– Recuerda que es solo un entrenamiento, no necesitas usar todo tu potencial.

- Esto no es nada –una sonrisa arrogante adornó los labios de Sasuke. Hacía mucho que Kakashi no veía sonreír a su querido discípulo– ¿Acaso tienes miedo Kakashi?

- Veo que sigues siendo el mocoso arrogante de siempre.

- No soy arrogante –corrigió Sasuke lanzándose contra el Copy-Nin– Solo es que soy completamente consciente de mis habilidades y sé que ahora estamos al mismo nivel.

Kakashi sacó un kunai y desvió la katana de Sasuke antes de que esta lo alcanzara. Sabía que con un solo roce y terminaría en la cama siendo curado por Sakura y regañado de paso por la kunoichi– Aun te falta mucho por aprender –dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión.

- ¿Kawarimi no jutsu? –balbuceó Sasuke– No estamos en la academia, debes mostrarme algo mejor si no quieres salir lastimado.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer –se escuchó la voz de Kakashi emanar de todos los rincones del bosque– No quiero usar el Sharingan y agotarme antes de nuestra misión.

- Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a él –Sasuke enfundó su katana y la regresó al cinturón en su cadera.

- Fuera tan sencillo como decir eso –Kakashi apareció atrás de Sasuke caminando parsimoniosamente– Tu porque eres un Uchiha, sin embargo yo heredé este ojo de una manera muy cruel –el Copy-Nin puso una mano sobre su ojo cubierto. Sasuke podía ver la tristeza que emanaba el ojo visible de su ex sensei.

- Pero gracias a esa herencia pudiste derrotar a Obito y fue la carta del triunfo en la guerra.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando– Me alegra ver que puedes hacer cumplidos de vez en cuando –Sasuke desvió la mirada apenado para esconder su sonrojo– Si tan solo fueras más sincero con los demás… tu vida sería mucho menos complicada –le dijo Kakashi palmeándolo en el hombro.

- Cuando regresemos a la aldea te invitaré un raamen súper especial –Naruto movía los brazos describiendo algo muy grande, como si el tazón de raamen fuera tan grande como una persona.

- Claro Naruto, podemos ir a celebrar una misión más terminada con éxito –Sakura reía discretamente bajo su mano, Naruto siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa sin importar lo malo de la situación. Antes Sakura era así con Sasuke, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué no piensan desayunar? –gritó el rubio al percatarse de la mirada de Sasuke y Kakashi sobre ellos.

- Ya estábamos de camino Naruto –respondió Kakashi empujando a Sasuke para que alcanzaran al resto de su equipo– Vamos, Sasuke, que no se puede trabajar con el estómago vacío.

- Hn.

- Esos monosílabos, Sasuke, esos monosílabos –lo reganó el Copy-Nin alborotándole la cabellera.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke no hizo nada por quitarse a Kakashi de encima, simplemente se dejó hacer lo que su ex sensei quería.

Cuando pasaron junto a Sakura, Sasuke pudo ver de reojo la sorpresa en los ojos jade de la chica y una pequeña sonrisa escondida bajo su mano.

- Buenos días… Sakura –susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –contestó igualmente en un murmullo Sakura ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa.

_0o0o0_ **Continuará** _0o0o0_

Si, lo sé, sé que deberías estar trabajando en mi otro fic "Un Alma, Dos Corazones" pero este me ha estado taladrando la cabeza y no me deja concentrarme en el otro; solo serán 2 capítulos y el 3ro será posiblemente el drabble del cual nació este fic.


	2. La Misión

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO**

**Capítulo 2 "La Misión"**

El equipo 7 de Konoha se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró con los shinobi rebeldes y es que eran más de los que les habían dicho. Pero, según ellos, eso no representaba un problema. Conforme empezaron la pelea, los contrincantes usaron una estrategia demasiado sencilla pero eficaz. Divide y conquistaras. Formaron equipos de 15 vs 1, o por lo menos esos eran los que había alcanzado a contar Kakashi que peleaban contra él. Si fueran nunekin de cualquier otra aldea sabrían a quien se estaban enfrentando, pero la aldea de Amegakure no había participado en la guerra ninja y no tenían ni idea de cómo lucían los nuevos Sannin de Konoha. Aunque también si fueran de cualquier otra aldea no serían tan difíciles de controlar. Las técnicas que usaban eran bastante peculiares.

Kakashi desvió la mirada un momento de sus adversarios, solo para asegurarse que sus jóvenes compañeros no estuvieran teniendo problemas y así era. Los tres jóvenes, una de rango Chuunin y sus otros dos compañeros Gennin –aún– pero todos de nivel Kage, controlaban la situación con maestría. Lo único era que cada uno peleaba por separado contra múltiples shinobi, pero por lo que podía ver, con el Sharingan activado, era que sus ex alumnos estaban emocionados con la batalla; tenían tiempo de no pelear "juntos" y eso parecía animarlos.

…

Sasuke no consideró necesario activar su Sharingan, para él esos simpes insectos no valían la pena. Además hacía tiempo que no practicaba sus jutsu de fuego y vio ésta como una buena oportunidad de "calentar" sus pulmones un poco.

- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu –incontables bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de la boca de Sasuke, lamentablemente uno de los shinobi renegados contraatacó la técnica de fuego con una de agua.

- Suiton: Suishouha –era obvio que utilizarían jutsu de agua al ser de la aldea de la lluvia. Una gran ola apagó las llamas de Sasuke.

Tal vez la batalla fuera a ser más entretenida después de todo, aunque nada como la adrenalínica batalla contra Madara donde no solo su vida pendió de un hilo. Sonrió arrogante, esos simples y comunes shinobi probarían un poco del poder de un nunekin reformado clase S. Una sádica sonrisa adornó sus labios, pero desapareció en cuanto escuchó a la kunoichi gritar.

- ¡Kyaaa! –Sakura daba un saltó hacía atrás alejándose de un hombre con cuatro brazos más saliéndole de los costados de su torso. La chica tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Tch –chasqueó la lengua Sasuke en desesperación.

Eso era todo. Sakura parecía estar teniendo problemas y él debía apresurarse y no perder el tiempo jugando con los oponentes que lo rodeaban. Consideró las opciones que lo librarían más rápido de la batalla. Los shinobi de Amegakure usaban elemento agua y eso lo imposibilitaba para usar el fuego, pero lo que lo "alegraba" era que podría usar el elemento rayo y el agua amplificaría su potencia. ¿Quién podría culparlo si usaba más fuerza de la necesaria? Tomó el mango de su katana y la desenfundó con una tranquilidad amenazadora. El sonido de mil pájaros y una brillante corriente eléctrica emanó de la mano de Sasuke y se extendió por el filo de la katana.

…

No necesitaba liberar el sello, su fuerza y técnicas médicas le eran suficientes para hacerle frente a un puñado de inadaptados sociales que decían ser los iniciadores de una nueva era. ¿De qué cueva habían salido? ¿Que no sabían de la recién acabada Cuarta Guerra Shinobi? Debían buscarse un nuevo propósito, ese ya estaba muy desgastado por Obito y Madara.

Lo tomaría con calma, hacía mucho que no salía en misión y quería disfrutarla al máximo.

Sonrío al ver a Naruto haciendo su típica técnica de los clones de sombra, su amigo la estaba pasando muy bien porque podía ver la alegría con la que combatía. Técnicas sencillas y ningún alarde de su verdadero poder. Así deberían ser las batallas, pelear no solo con la fuerza extrema sino con inteligencia y estrategia. Con el control total sobre todas y cada una de las situaciones; analizando los movimientos del enemigo y anticiparse tres pasos a ellos.

Luego vio a Sasuke, estaba cerca de ella y pudo notar que el Uchiha no había activado su Kekkei Genkai. Eso le hacía ver lo mucho que su compañero había madurado. E igual que Naruto atacaba con técnicas sencillas, porque el Katon que acaba de realizar era cosa de niños en el extinto Clan Uchiha. Se sentía contenta que su compañero no usara técnicas letales como, seguramente, Orochimaru le había enseñado.

Era hora que ella también demostrara lo que podía hacer sin usar el Byakugou no In liberado. Además su fuerza natural combinada con su manejo del chakra la hacían suficientemente temible.

Esquivó un par de ataques sin dificultad y con la ayuda de sus bisturís de chakra logró dejar fuera de combate a dos de sus adversarios; más rápido de lo que lo estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Se sentía orgullosa de ese hecho.

Pero la alegría se evaporó cuando en un choque contra uno de los shinobi de Amegakure, este interceptó sus manos tomándolas por las muñecas. Y eso no fue todo, del torso del hombre salieron dos pares más de brazos sosteniendo un kunai con cada mano. Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de soltarse del agarre.

- ¡Kyaaa! –gritó al sentir el filo de los kunai rozar su piel cortando su chaleco rojo en su camino y no solo eso, también la invasión de su espacio privado. Dando una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del hombre, Sakura pudo liberarse. Cuando revisó el daño sufrido se dio cuenta que el hombre había cortado la parte delantera de su ropa dejando al descubierto buena parte de su pecho. No solo por instinto de protección sino de pudor, abrazó su cuerpo para evitar que los hombres que la atacaban vieran partes íntimas de su cuerpo que nadie más que ella había visto.

No tenía otra opción, si quería terminar rápidamente y buscar la manera de cubrirse debía usar algo más que sus manos para pelear. Soltando por un breve momento su ropa mutilada, Sakura aprovechó la sangre de los leves cortes en su pecho y golpeó el suelo a sus pies con una mano– Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Una parte de Katsuyu apareció en el hombro de la chica– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sakura?

- Pégate a cada uno de esos hombres, Katsuyu-san.

- Como ordenes –Sakura tomó a la babosa y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, la invocación se dividió en pequeñas replicas que se pegaron a diferentes partes del cuerpo de los nunekin y una más en el hombro de Sakura.

- Transferencia Inversa de Chakra –balbuceó Sakura haciendo sellos con las manos. Hilos de chakra comenzaron a unirse a la parte de Katsuyu en el hombro de Sakura desde las pequeñas replicas en los demás shinobi. Sakura colocó su mano sobre la herida en su pecho y el chakra verde emanó cerrando en segundos la herida provocada por los kunai de su atacante.

Los renegados cayeron poco a poco al suelo debido a la falta de chakra en sus cuerpos. La técnica de Sakura los había dejado con el suficiente chakra para no matarlos, pero si dejarlos fuera de combate.

- Listo, Sakura –dijo la babosa mirando a la kunoichi.

- Gracias, Katsuyu-san, puedes retirarte.

La babosa asintió y desapareció en una pequeña e inofensiva explosión.

El trinar de un millón de aves llegó a sus oídos, mezclado con el grito de batalla de Naruto. Al parecer sus compañeros estaban por terminar sus batallas.

Sakura bajó su mirada a los pedazos colgantes de su chaleco rojo. Tomó los extremos de la tela y suspiró derrotada– Si tan solo pudiera reparar la ropa como curo mis heridas. ¡¿Ah?! –una exclamación de decepción salió de sus labios al ver que no solo su chaleco había sido cortado, sino también su sostén– Era mi favorito. ¿Ahora qué hago? –al escuchar unas pisadas acercarse a ella miró de reojo y vio que eran unas sandalias oscuras las que se acercaban y a la falta de un instinto de batalla supuso que era alguien de su equipo– ¿Naruto?

- ¿Estás bien? –la voz grave y profunda de Sasuke la sobresaltó.

- ¡No te acerques! –gritó Sakura dándole la espalda a su compañero y sorprendiéndolo por el acto.

- Sé que no quieres que este cerca de ti, pero no tienes por qué reaccionar de ese modo.

Sakura pudo notar un poco de desolación en la voz de Sasuke. Lo había ofendido con su exagerada reacción– Lo siento, Sasuke-kun –evitando darse la vuelta para ver al Uchiha, miró por encima de su hombro para que viera que era sincera en su disculpa– ¿Podrías pedirle a Naruto su chaqueta? El ataque de ese shinobi –dijo señalando con un dedo el cuerpo inmóvil con seis brazos de su adversario derrotado– cortó todo el frente de mi chaleco incluyendo mi sos… –Sakura no pudo terminar su frase porque algo había caído sobre su cabeza. Al tomar aquello que tapaba su visión, se encontró con una playera oscura con el emblema del Clan Uchiha en la parte trasera de la prenda.

- Tch –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se giró para darle la espalda a Sakura, pero sin alejarse de ella– No tienes que esperar a que Naruto se desocupe puedes usar mi playera.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun –balbuceó sorprendida Sakura y se metió la playera sin ningún problema. Le quedaba ancha y bastante larga. Sasuke era más alto que ella, le sacaba más de una cabeza y sus playeras solían llegarle debajo de la cadera a él, por lo que a ella le cubrían hasta la mitad de los muslos. Además olía a él. Un olor agradable. Vagamente recordaba el olor de Sasuke de cuando eran gennin, pero podía decir que era casi el mismo solo que un poco más fuerte y acentuando su adultez.

…

Naruto llegó aterrizando de un salto de larga distancia. Sus compañeros estaban en completo silencio, Sakura sentada abrazando sus piernas y Sasuke recargado en el tronco del árbol que le daba sombra a la pelirrosa. Los miró por un breve momento y pudo notar que los rodeaba cierta intimidad dentro del silencio que compartían. Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura vestía la playera de Sasuke y éste solo llevaba una camiseta de malla. Sintió que el pecho le ardía y tenía ganas de golpear algo– ¿Porque Sakura-chan lleva tu playera, teme?

Sasuke rodó los ojos al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio. Sakura también se percató del enojo de su amigo y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas de la tierra– Uno de los nunekin desgarro mis ropas y Sasuke-kun me ofreció su playera para cubrirme.

Al escuchar la explicación, Naruto dejó de lado el enojo y pasó a la preocupación abalanzándose sobre su amiga y tomándola por los hombros para revisarla– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, no fueron más que unos rasguños –contestó Sakura ligeramente sonrojada por la cercanía de Naruto.

...

- Ya vienen en camino los refuerzos que se harán cargo de llevar a los nunekin a una cárcel apropiada –avisó Kakashi liberando el halcón mensajero.

Como no podían llevar a los detenidos a la aldea porque eran más de los que esperaban, decidieron armar un campamento provisional en medio del bosque. Mientras Kakashi y Sakura se aseguraban de sellar las habilidades de los renegados y atarlos con cuerdas de chakra, imposibles de romper; Naruto y Sasuke buscaron ramas para armar una fogata más grande, ya que la noche pintaba para estar bastante refrescante.

...

- ¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan anoche? –soltó de la nada Naruto al recoger una rama más y apilarla en sus brazos.

- No teníamos nada de qué hablar. Además, sólo llegó al cuarto y se durmió.

- Como la vi salir de la habitación muy apurada, pensé que habían discutido.

- Estás muy pendiente de ella –las palabras de Sasuke tenían más un acento de afirmación que de pregunta.

- Pues claro que estoy al pendiente de ella, es mi compañera –respondió un tanto molesto Naruto.

Sasuke ignoró todas las señales de enojo de su amigo y eso encendió más la ira de Naruto– ¿Qué aun no has olvidado tu amor platónico por Sakura? Ya supéralo o declárale tu amor.

Naruto apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar– Desde que rechacé su declaración de amor, no me he sentido con el valor de hablarle de lo que siento por ella.

Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke que siguió recogiendo ramas casi sin detenerse, más que por la milésima de segundo que le tomó recuperarse de la noticia– Si tanto la quieres... ¿porque la rechazaste?

- Porque ella me estaba mintiendo. Solo quería detenerme para evitar que tú y yo nos volviéramos a enfrentar y termináramos matándonos el uno al otro. Lo cual casi sucede después de que intentaste matarla a ella –Sasuke entendía el temor de la kunoichi. En ese entonces él estaba cegado por la tristeza y el odio, sino hubiera sido por su encuentro contra Danzou, el resto del equipo 7 hubiese muerto a sus manos. Y eso lo habría matado después de enterarse de la verdad revelada por su hermano y por el Shodaime Hokage– ¿Sabes? Dudo que Sakura-chan pueda amarme algún día porque ella nunca ha amado a nadie más que a ti.

- Regresemos –cortó Sasuke zanjando el tema demostrando que no le importaba lo que la medic–nin sintiera por él.

...

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Kakashi se encontraba haciendo la cena mientras Sakura acomodaba un par de troncos alrededor de la pequeña fogata.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estamos en un bosque, no podía llevarles mucho tiempo encontrar unas cuantas ramas secas –inmediatamente Sakura los recibió con reclamaciones y regaños arrebatándole la madera de los brazos a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la kunoichi.

- Está empezando a hacer frío y Sasuke-kun solo trae eso puesto –dijo señalando el torso del Uchiha cubierto por una malla.

- ¡Es cierto! –gritó sorprendido Naruto al ver la prenda tan ligera y nada abrigadora de su amigo– Toma, Sakura-chan. Ponte mi chaqueta y regrésale su playera a Sasuke.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, no por el ofrecimiento sino porque no había pensado en las molestias que debía estarle causando a Sasuke por no devolverle la prenda para que se cubriera. Con un poco de duda estiró la mano para tomar la chaqueta que le ofrecía Naruto, pero la voz del Uchiha interrumpió toda la interacción.

- Puedes quedártela –dijo Sasuke mirando directamente a los ojos de la kunoichi.

- Pero Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke negó ante la suplicante mirada de su compañera– Estoy bien. Durante mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru me acostumbré a las bajas temperaturas.

- No te quieras hacer el fuerte con nosotros, teme.

- No trato de demostrar nada. DOBE. Porque no mejor le das tu chaqueta a Sakura para que ella no pase frío por la noche.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto ante la sorprendente idea que Sasuke había tenido y no él. Con un poco de brusquedad puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Sakura sin dejar de mirar retadoramente a Sasuke. Por otro lado, Sakura se preguntaba que podía haber pasado entre sus compañeros para que hubiera tanta tensión entre ellos.

Cayó la noche y como lo habían previsto la temperatura bajó considerablemente. Sakura estaba sentada junto a Kakashi y Naruto y Sasuke frente a ellos con la fogata en el centro. La kunoichi no podía dejar de ver a sus compañeros que estaban sentados uno junto al otro pero sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Y entre las llamas danzantes de la fogata pudo ver que Sasuke tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante una leve ráfaga de viento nocturno. La chica suspiró derrotada y se levantó seguida por la discreta mirada de su ex sensei tras su inseparable librito. Rodeó la fogata y se paró junto a Sasuke sentándose lo bastante cerca de él que incluso sus brazos se rozaron.

- No voy a dejar que sufras una hipotermia. Soy médico, no lo olvides Sasuke-kun –dijo seriamente Sakura usando el mismo tono que empleaba con sus pacientes– Me sentaré aquí y así no tendrás tanto frío.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo. Tenía la sensación de que se había formado un pequeño puente entre ambos que, tal vez, con el tiempo le permitiría sanar la vieja relación que alguna vez tuvieron.

Naruto escuchó la firme declaración de Sakura y se acercó más a su compañero. No iba a dejarlo morir de frío después de haber sobrevivido a una espada clavada en su pecho. Además, él también tenía un poco de frío por la ausencia de su chaqueta.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Kakashi miraba con una sonrisa a sus ex alumnos, casi hijos, reconstruir poco a poco los lazos que algún día había pensado completamente perdidos. La imagen le recordó una misión en una montaña nevada, donde el frío casi había matado a sus pequeños gennin. En ese entonces los tres habían dormido espaldas contra espaldas, rodeados por sus tres mantas que los cobijaban a todos juntos. Sakura, con tal de estar cerca de Sasuke, había dado la idea de que en lugar de que cada uno se cubriera con una manta, sería mejor que los tres se sentaran juntos y usaran las tres mantas, una encima de la otra, como si fuera una muy gruesa. Además de que permanecieran juntos para compartir el calor. El presente era algo parecido, solo que ahora Sasuke descansaba en el centro, Naruto descansaba abrazándose a sí mismo y Sakura dormida en el hombro del Uchiha. Posición que no parecía disgustarle a él.

...

Sakura se despertó a mitad de la noche al acordarse que no habían hablado de la guardia nocturna y las parejas asignadas para vigilar. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Kakashi no estaba frente a la fogata. Con sumo sigilo se levantó y dejó la comodidad del hombro de Sasuke para ir a buscar a su ex sensei. No sin antes dejar a Sasuke cubierto con la chaqueta de Naruto.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su ex sensei y de un salto se colocó junto a él sobre la rama del árbol– ¿Pensabas hacer la guardia tu solo Kakashi-sensei? ¿O es que solo querías un poco de privacidad para seguir leyendo tu pornografía?

Kakashi dejó escapar una alegre risa– Jamás me detuve a leer frente a ustedes cuando eran gennin, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora lo haría?

- Que tal vez desarrollaste un poco de sensatez –reclamó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa en sus las labios y también una mirada de reproche– ¿Por qué no nos despertaste?

- Es que se veían tan tiernos los tres dormiditos –Sakura podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Kakashi a pesar de la máscara que cubría buena parte de su rostro.

- Eso no importaba. Estamos en una misión, debemos trabajar en equipo.

Kakashi palmeo la cabeza de la kunoichi con un gesto de orgullo y ternura– Les enseñé bien. Pero... ¿en verdad estás trabajando en equipo, Sakura?

- Por supuesto que sí, sensei. No sé porque lo duda –rebatió la medic–nin haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos indignada ante la acusación.

- Por eso –dijo el jounin señalando la playera que portaba su ex alumna– Sabes, Sakura, entiendo que quieras darle su espacio para que no se sienta abrumado ante todo lo que está viviendo por su regreso a la aldea y el trabajo que está realizando para enmendar sus errores. Pero una cosa es darle su espacio y otra muy diferente es alejarte de él. Tu inseguridad también puede herir a las personas que te rodean, empezando por los que son más cercanos a ti. Piénsalo bien y deja atrás lo sucedido.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei es que no sé cómo acercarme nuevamente.

- Hoy ya diste un gran paso. No te detengas –Kakashi estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejó salir un gran bostezo– Voy a mandar a uno de esos dos a que te haga compañía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– Déjalos dormir otro poco, yo puedo hacerme cargo sola por un rato más.

- Pero solo un rato –sentenció Kakashi con un dedo.

El Copy-Nin descendió de un salto y desapareció entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque. Sakura se quedó sentada en la rama, pero acomodó su espalda contra el tronco para tener una mejor visión de la luna llena que adornaba el cielo. Siempre había disfrutado ver el cielo nocturno, sobretodo mirar las estrellas; sabía que muchas de ellas tenían cientos de años de haber muerto y eso le parecía tan fascinante porque a pesar de estar muertas seguían embelleciendo el cielo y dándole guía a los viajeros. Todo era tan romántico, como la historia de la joya en forma de llama que había visto en el pueblo. Aunque ella no tuviera pleno conocimiento del romanticismo porque nunca lo había vivido en carne propia.

Los pensamientos del romance se esfumaron cuando sintió a alguien cerca de los detenidos. Y aunque sería muy difícil desatarlos, no era imposible.

...

Hacía mucho no dormía tan profundamente como esa noche, incluso había soñado con su familia y no había sido una pesadilla sino un recuerdo agradable de ellos. Pero después de un rato sintió que algo le hacía falta y empezó a sentirse intranquilo. Al despertar se dio cuenta que la kunoichi ya no estaba a su lado y que Kakashi había regresado. ¿Acaso había dejado sola a la medic–nin vigilando a todos los nunekin? ¿Estaba loco? Sin decir nada se levantó, no sin antes dejar al rubio acomodado sobre su chaqueta en forma de almohada y de asegurarse de llevar su katana con él en caso de tener que necesitarla.

Sasuke se dirigió al lugar donde habían dejado a los rebeldes fuertemente asegurados y sin la posibilidad de escape. Un hoyo hecho por Kakashi con una técnica de elemento tierra. Pero todo estaba normal, inclusive el hombre que había derrotado Sakura que resultó ser el jefe de los renegados y que se habían asegurado dejar en otro hoyo incluso más profundo.

- ¡Qué bueno que viniste! –gritó el hombre desde abajo al ver la silueta del Uchiha extenderse hasta sus pies– Tengo sed. Dame agua –exigió el detenido.

Sasuke bajó de un salto, sencillo para un hombre de su condición y con su chakra intacto– ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo por ti?

- Eres mi captor y debes tratarme con piedad.

- ¿Acaso tu tuviste piedad con las personas inocentes que mataste por tu estúpida ambición?

- ¡No seas llorón! Tú también eres shinobi y puedo apostar que has matado a cientos de personas.

- Jamás he matado a alguien que no se lo mereciera –siseo Sasuke indignado por la acusación.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –la aguda voz de la kunoichi interrumpió la "conversación" entre los dos hombres. Sakura descendió al pozo en el que se encontraba su compañero un poco preocupada– ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y estaba por decirle a la medic–nin que se fueran cuando el nunekin abrió la boca para soltar más veneno– ¿Los novios salen a misión juntos? ¡Que ternura! ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella? –preguntó el hombre relamiéndose los labios, al ver la cara asustada de la kunoichi siguió hablando con más cizaña– ¿O es que yo fui el prime...?

Pero el hombre no pudo seguir hablando, Sakura tenía un kunai contra su cuello, justo encima de la carótida– Si sigues hablando te juro que te mato.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por muchas razones. La rapidez con la que se había movido Sakura, el que no haya negado la relación que les imputaba el hombre y el odio con el que lo amenazaba. Preocupado por la ira de la kunoichi, Sasuke, tomó su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla sin hacerle daño. Sakura lo miró con ojos tristes y se paró apenada ante su reacción. Se había dejado dominar por sus emociones y eso no debía ser en un shinobi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –preguntó Sasuke dejando a la kunoichi totalmente sorprendida.

- No, Sasuke-kun, por favor no...

Sasuke levantó una mano para detener las protestas de su compañera y habló sin mirarla– Quiero oírlo de sus propios labios.

El hombre sonrió perversamente y se acomodó mejor para jactarse de su osadía– Fui yo quien cortó su ropa y se deleitó con sus firmes y redondos pechos –dijo relamiéndose los labios sin quitarle la vista de encima a la kunoichi.

Sakura rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, buscando un poco de seguridad ante la mirada lasciva del detenido. Y su tristeza fue suplida por la preocupación, de Sasuke emanaba un chakra sediento de sangre y venganza. Lo sabía porque ya lo conocía. Sakura levantó la mirada buscando la de su compañero y encontró el Sharingan en sus ojos.

- No me importa lo que le hayas hecho, porque yo me encargaré de borrar todo rastro de tu indigno atrevimiento –afirmó Sasuke tomando a Sakura por la cintura.

La chica apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke no solo la estaba abrazando, sino que la besaba con tana desesperación y miles de sentimientos mezclados. Al principio pensó que eso estaba mal, Sasuke estaba furioso por lo que le habían hecho y en el pasado había sido siempre tan protector con ella, que le hacía pensar que solo era por el coraje de no haberla salvaguardado del ataque. Pero cuando el Uchiha disminuyó el ritmo y le besó con más tranquilidad, supo que eso era algo más que solo una respuesta irracional. Llevada por la pasión con la que Sasuke la besaba, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y enredó sus dedos con las hebras azabaches de su cabello; profundizando el beso y estrechando el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Se separaron hasta que sintieron la ira arder cerca de ellos. El shinobi renegado estaba furioso ante la osadía de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sin soltar la cintura de Sakura, Sasuke miró al hombre con odio en sus ojos– Yo defenderé a cualquiera que pertenezca a la aldea de Konoha –dijo señalando la bandana con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en el metal– Y mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a dañar a mis seres queridos –cuando pronunció las últimas palabras apretó fuerte el agarre a la cintura de la chica.

El nunekin sonrió arrogante– Atrévete y mátame. No me quitarás el recuerdo que me llevo de ella.

Sakura se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, pero sintió que Sasuke subía su mano por la espalda, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos rosados y apretando el agarre para recostar su cabeza en el fornido pecho del Uchiha.

- Haré algo mejor –avisó Sasuke con su mejor y más sádica sonrisa, que incluso hizo temblar a Sakura– Si siquiera te atreves a pensar en su cabello, sus ojos o en lo que le hiciste sufrirás el peor de los tormentos.

- ¿Y cuál es, según tú?

- Tsukuyomi –murmuró Sasuke sin despegar su mirada de la del nunekin. El Mangekyo Sharingan fulguró en los ojos del último sobreviviente del clan maldito y el hombre fue sumido en una pesadilla recurrente.

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura preocupada por las acciones vengativas del Uchiha.

Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan para poder ver a Sakura– Solo le dejé un pequeño recordatorio que nunca olvidará.

Al salir del agujero, se quedaron en silencio contemplando la nada.

Sakura sentada con las piernas abrazadas contra su cuerpo y la barbilla recargada en sus rodillas pensando lo que había sucedido. Sentía su cerebro a punto de derretirse de tanto repasar los acontecimientos del día. Primero Sasuke había corrido en su auxilio, le había dado su playera para que se cubriera, no había renegado cuando se sentó junto a él, había tomado "venganza" por el agravio que había sufrido; pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el beso y que Sasuke se hubiera referido a ella como uno de sus "seres queridos". ¿En que estaba pensando su compañero? Por qué seguían siendo compañeros, ¿no?

Mientras Sakura peleaba internamente con sus pensamientos, suposiciones y locas ideas, Sasuke se sentó junto a ella sin que lo notara. No sabía porque había armado toda esa escena frente al nunekin. Bueno si lo sabía. Cuando escuchó lo que se había atrevido a hacerle a la kunoichi sintió su sangre hervir, lo odiaba casi tanto como odió a su hermano la noche que asesinó a su clan. Sasuke siempre se había importado por la seguridad de Sakura, cuando eran gennin la protegió incontables veces y la única vez que no pudo hacerlo sintió que el mundo se le iba encima al verla lastimada por el Shukaku. Luego de su regreso a la aldea, durante el tiempo que duró su "enjuiciamiento", tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo malo que había hecho desde que dejó la aldea y hasta que decidió unirse a la Alianza Shinobi contra Madara. Todo lo que le hizo a los integrantes de su antiguo equipo lo consumía y aunque Naruto lo había perdonado y hablado a su favor, eso no aligeraba el peso de sus acciones porque Sakura ni siquiera lo había visitado en su reclusión. Mucho menos había intentado buscarlo cuando empezó a realizar misiones de bajo rango. Estaba tan confundido.

…

Al amanecer el equipo de Kumogakure a cargo de Killer Bee llegó para llevarse a los infractores a una cárcel especialmente construida después de la guerra, donde los shinobi de cualquier aldea podían ser encarcelados después de un juicio impartido por las aldeas de los países afectados.

Naruto y Bee platicaron amenamente durante su reencuentro, sus amigos los veían alegres al ver la camaradería que los unía.

- ¿Qué tal? –saludó la kunoichi del equipo de Kumogakure a Sakura que inmediatamente se tensó al verla cerca.

- Hola –saludó la medic-nin con reservas. El que hubieran peleado juntas en la guerra, "hombro con hombro", no le hacía olvidar el golpe recibido por parte de la kunoichi al querer forzarlos a darles información sobre el Uchiha.

Karui empezó a rascarse la nuca nerviosa al ver la reacción de Sakura y peor se sintió cuando Sasuke se acercó a las dos de manera intrusiva y vigilante.

- La última vez que nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo –dijo la kunoichi de la nube– Y quería pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido en Konoha.

- No tienes de que preocuparte –la cortó Sakura negando con la cabeza– Supongo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar reaccionaría de la misma manera. Pero ya todo quedó en el pasado. ¿Te parece bien? –la medic-nin estiró la mano en señal de buena voluntad y Karui la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karui se acercó para hablarle al oído– ¿Quién es él? Se ve un poco intimidante.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que la mujer no conocía a su compañero– Él es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke –la kunoichi de la niebla se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y jaló a Sakura para alejarse un poco de él.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- No.

- Ahora entiendo porque lo defendiste tan duramente. No sabía que eras su novia.

- ¿Qué dices? –Sakura se sonrojó y negó nerviosamente con la cabeza– No, Sasuke-kun y yo… él solo es mi compañero.

- Pues según las costumbres en Kumogakure solo los miembros de los clanes pueden portar sus emblemas.

Sakura trató de mirar por encima de su hombro el abanico en su espalda que representaba al Clan Uchiha– Es solo que tuve un inconveniente con el jefe de los nunekin y mi ropa quedó inservible.

- ¡Karui! ¡Hora de irnos! –Omoi le gritaba a su compañera desde atrás de la caravana que escoltaría a los rebeldes detenidos.

La kunoichi asintió y se despidió de Sakura haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

- ¿Por qué vino a disculparse? –la pregunta y cercanía de Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a Sakura.

- Después de que atacara Pain, el equipo de Bee-san fue a solicitar ayuda de Konoha. Lamentablemente Karui-san y el equipo Kakashi tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo –explicó Sakura degradando la gravedad de lo acontecido.

- Te refieres a cuando pensaron que mi equipo había secuestrado al Jinchuuriki del Hachibi –Sakura sonrió nerviosa ante la exactitud y poca importancia que le daba Sasuke a los hechos del pasado– ¿Sucedió algo de lo que tenga que estar enterado?

- Nada que no hayamos arreglado en ese entonces –dijo Sakura preguntándose desde cuando su compañero se había vuelto tan entrometido y hablador.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto se unió al par de compañeros que se habían quedado sin tema de conversación– ¿Esa no era la chica que casi te noquea? ¿La que andaba buscando al teme cuando secuestró a Bee-oosan?

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura regañándola con la mirada por ocultarle la verdad. Esto ocasionó que Sakura le mostrara el puño levantado a Naruto, una inminente amenaza de muerte– ¡Na-ru-to!

- Espera, Sakura-chan, no puedes golpearme sin antes decirme que fue lo que hice –el gran héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja empezó a retroceder lentamente cuidándose de que su amiga no lo tomara desprevenido– ¡Teme, ayúdame! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Solo te diré que tienes una gran bocota.

- Pero yo solo dije que la amiga de Bee había golpeado… –Naruto se dio cuenta de su error y huyó en cuanto escuchó que la heredera de la fuerza de la Hokage se acomodaba los guantes.

Kakashi vio a Naruto correr tan rápido como le era posible y a su ex alumna ir tras él con chakra azul rodeándole los puños– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el Copy-Nin.

- Lo que siempre sucede –contestó Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la aldea donde habían rentado las habitaciones– Naruto habló de más.

- ¡Oh! –expresó Kakashi no muy sorprendido– ¡Nos vemos en el hotel! –gritó esperando que Naruto y Sakura lo escucharan.

0o0o0 _**Continuará**_**…** 0o0o0


	3. La Indecisión

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO**

**Capítulo 3 "La Indecisión"**

Después de enfrentar a la muerte a manos de Sakura y ser llevado en hombros por Kakashi y Sasuke, Naruto miraba el techo de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y las piernas colgándole del colchón. No paraba de pensar que Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar superando sus diferencias y que cada vez se veían más cercanos. Si llegaba a ser el caso, era lo más seguro que perdería esa batalla contra Sasuke y sería una perdida demasiado dolorosa. Al principio pensó que todo estaría bien si su mejor amigo –casi hermano– regresaba a sus vidas, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Se acomodó sobre su costado encogiendo piernas y brazos, formando un ovillo, para tratar de calmar su alterado corazón. No, no debía deprimirse, eso no le ayudaría en nada y le haría perder valioso tiempo. Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a dar un paso importante en su vida, metió la mano en el bolsillo y se aseguró que estuviera ahí.

…

Antes de irse de la aldea, Sakura pensó en darse una última vuelta por la tienda donde había visto el colgante. Se sentía muy animada, habían terminado la misión con mínimas lesiones, había descargado un poco de energía dándole una paliza a Naruto y Sasuke la había… besado. La kunoichi sintió como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y orejas coloreándolas del tono de su chaleco. Debía de dejar de pensar en ese único y particular hecho si quería volver a ver a su compañero sin que su cara se tornara del color de un tomate maduro.

Agitó la mano frente a su rostro para intentar recuperar el color natural de sus mejillas y no le fue muy difícil al ver el aparador de la tienda. La gema en forma de llama ya no estaba exhibida. Como un violento torbellino entró a la tienda asustando a la dueña que se tomaba el corazón sobresaltada.

- La… la… la… flama –Sakura negó con la cabeza entendiendo que su habla no era del todo claro y también para corregirse– La joya en forma de flama… ya no está.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –la mujer tomó las manos de Sakura para tranquilizarla y la guio hasta una silla cerca del mostrador– Ayer vino un viajero y la compró en cuanto la vio. Si hubiera sabido que la querías no la habría vendido. Lo siento mucho.

- No se preocupe, yo tuve la culpa por ser tan indecisa –suspiró Sakura con frustración. Su ex sensei se lo había dicho y ella no lo había escuchado, sus indecisiones le habían traído el primer disgusto.

- Tal vez tenga algo que te guste… déjame ver –la mujer buscó algo en el mostrador– Por aquí tenía una pieza muy parecida a la flamita pero era un corazón e igual se partía en dos. Un momento voy a preguntarle a mi marido donde lo guardó –avisó perdiéndose tras una cortina.

Los ojos jades brillaron esperanzados. Un corazón sería excelente. Ya se veía a si misma modelando con el colgante; Ino moriría de la envidia al verlo y querría uno igual, pero Sakura le jactaría en su cara de ser la única dueña de una pieza de joyería tan singular y hermosa– Ya verás Ino-cerda –decía la kunoichi con su voz interior ardiendo en llamas de victoria.

- Cuanto lo siento –un hombre salía acompañando a la vendedora– Hace un rato pasó un viajero y se lo llevó. No sabía que mi esposa lo había apartado para ti, preciosa.

Sakura sonrió abatida ante la mala noticia– No, no lo había apartado, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo bonito que llevarme.

- Déjame buscarte algo –el anciano sacó varias cajitas de regalo que mostraban joyas preciosas.

La kunoichi paseó su mirada por todas y cada una de ellas, pero no sintió la conexión que había tenido con la flama de cristal– Gracias, pero debo regresar al hotel y terminar de empacar para regresar a mi aldea.

- Cuídate y mucha suerte –la despidió el matrimonio abrazados desde la puerta de la tienda.

…

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó a que su compañera saliera, pero las cosas no resultaron como las había planeado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke con el típico gesto bizarro que lo caracterizaba.

- Quiero hablar con Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto abriéndose paso al interior de la habitación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y siguió a su compañero con la mirada. La habitación era pequeña, una cama, una cómoda, y una silla; y el mobiliario no dejaba mucho lugar para ocultarse. Todo estaba a la vista desde la puerta– ¿Satisfecho? Ella no está aquí.

- No importa, de todos modos también quería hablar contigo –Sasuke aun con la puerta abierta se cruzó de brazos impaciente por escuchar a Naruto– Cierra la puerta. No quiero interrupciones.

- ¿Qué quieres, dobe?

- Es sobre Sakura-chan –exigió Naruto en tono serio y sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Sasuke rodó los ojos– No tengo ganas de discutir por tonterías.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –Naruto gruñó, sus ojos rojos como los del Kyuubi y las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaron– ¡Quiero saber si entre tú y yo va a seguir habiendo problemas!

- Siempre los ha habido y no dejará de haberlos –el Sharingan giró furioso en los ojos del Uchiha, pasando de la primera etapa hasta el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.

…

Caminando de regreso a la humilde posada, Sakura, se estrelló con alguien en su camino– Lo siento –se disculpó inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Sakura?

- Kakashi-sensei –se sorprendió la kunoichi al ver al hombre frente a ella– No es nada, solo que quería comprar un recuerdo y el objeto que había visto ayer ya fue vendido.

- ¿Y por eso estás tan triste? –Sakura asintió tan levemente que Kakashi apenas percibió el movimiento– Ven, te invito unos dulces para animarte.

Kakashi compró unos dangos para su ex alumna sabiendo perfectamente que eran sus favoritas.

- ¿Y qué compraste para ti, sensei? –preguntó Sakura recibiendo el plato con tres brochetas de bolitas cubiertas de jarabe.

- No soy fanático de los dulces; pero adelante, que esto lo compré especialmente para ti.

- Gracias. Itadakimasu –después de agradecer los alimentos, la medic-nin se metió una brocheta a la boca y el dulce sabor se apoderó de sus pupilas gustativas provocando una descarga de alegría– ¡Están deliciosas! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

- Hn –asintió Sakura arrancando otra bolita del palito– Gracias, Kakashi-sensie, si no fuera por ti jamás las habría probado.

- Me alegra ver que ya no estás triste.

La kunoichi miró al jounin junto a ella y se encogió de hombros– No puedo cambiar el pasado y, como dijiste, mi inseguridad me hizo perder algo que pudo ser importante. No me queda más que resignarme y aprender la lección.

- ¿Y cuál es la lección?

- No dudar y tomar decisiones rápido. Sé que algunas veces no serán las correctas, pero por lo menos no me quedaré pensando "¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?" –reflexionó Sakura arrancando otro pedazo de bola de masa y masticándolo para poder continuar– El "hubiera" no existe y es mejor decir "Lo intenté", aunque no hayas tenido el resultado que deseabas. O tal vez sí.

Kakashi palmeó la cabeza de su ex alumna– Siempre supe que eras la más madura del grupo y por lo que veo si aprovechas mis consejos.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes de anoche –sonrió triste la chica.

- Pero si hablo de lo que pasó anoche –le sonrió de regreso Kakashi, pero su único ojo visible denotaba picardía.

- No, pero… fue Sasuke-kun… yo solo iba a ver… él estaba enojado… fue solo un arranque de ira… se dejó llevar por el momento… ¡Solo fue un beso! –gritó desesperada Sakura.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad te besó? Nunca imaginé que llegarían a eso.

Sakura sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, tenía un gran y cómico gesto de incredulidad– ¿No lo sabías? –el Copy-Nin negó con la cabeza, una gran sonrisa se escondía bajó su máscara– Pero usted dijo… –Sakura al darse cuenta que había hablado de más se tapó la boca con un rojo incandescente en todo su rostro

- Yo solo dije que anoche parecía que Sasuke y tú habían arreglado sus desacuerdos, pero veo que fue más que eso.

- No, Kakashi-sensei lo está malinterpretando –chilló Sakura tomándose el cabello y jalándolo desesperada– Yo no… Él y yo… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Nunca va a haber un él y yo, nunca serán Sasuke y Sakura; solo el equipo 7 "La nueva generación Sannin" Naruto, Sasuke y su compañera.

- No te subestimes –Kakashi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho– Con la guerra mucha gente conoció tu fuerza y se sorprendió de tus habilidades. Mira que solo dos kunoichi tienen el Byakugou no In, Tsunade-sama y tú; eso amerita mucho más de lo que tú crees. Pero no intentes cambiar el tema.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Lo había intentado, ¿no?

…

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en total devastación seguida por Kakashi. Al cerrar la puerta ambos sintieron una asfixiante aura de batalla y odio desbordante, sin olvidar miradas afiladas y asesinas dirigidas directamente al Copy-Nin.

- ¿Que hacen juntos AQUÍ, Sakura-chan?

- ¿A qué viniste Kakashi? –la gélida voz de Sasuke provocó que Kakashi sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Eso no era bueno.

Sakura, en cambio, se paró con los puños recargados en sus caderas– La que debe preguntar soy yo. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Explícanos tú Sakura-chan.

- Kakashi-sensei y yo nos encontramos en el pueblo, él me invitó unos dulces y estuvimos platicando –Sakura se sonrojó, lo que malinterpretaron Naruto y Sasuke. Pero no era por lo que sus dos compañeros pudieran estar imaginando, sino el recordar el rumbo que tomó su conversación con su ex sensei.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron con exactitud? –Naruto hizo a Sakura a un lado y, entre Sasuke y él, rodearon al jounin con actitud amenazadora– Porque ahora que Sakura-chan es mayor de edad, no estarás pensando en poner en práctica las enseñanzas de Erosennin, ¿o sí?

- No entiendo porque se portan así –se quejó Sakura.

- Porque intentamos protegerte de este pervertido –siseó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del abrumado jounin.

- Yo puedo protegerme sola –la medic-nin empujó a sus dos compañeros alejándolos de Kakashi– Ni tú y mucho menos tú –señaló primero a Naruto y luego a Sasuke– Pueden decir que soy débil. Soy una kunoichi de rango Chuunin, superior a los dos, alumna de la Godaime y considerada uno de los integrantes de la nueva generación Sannin. Así que no me vengan con juegos tontos. Si Kakashi-sensei, o cualquier otra persona, se atreviera a ponerme un dedo encima sin mi aprobación, sería el único pedazo de su cuerpo que quedaría como evidencia de su existencia. ¿Entendieron?

Los tres shinobi del equipo 7 asintieron intimidados por el aura de batalla que rodeaba a la kunoichi y uno por uno salieron de la habitación para dejar a su compañera tranquilizarse.

Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama, sus compañeros sí que sabían cómo hacerla perder la paciencia. No importaba, porque al final se había divertido mucho viendo sus caras aterrorizadas. Se levantó y empezó a preparar sus cosas para regresar a Konohagakure; el camino seguramente sería más corto ahora que las cosas con Sasuke habían mejorado. No sabía qué significaba el beso de la noche anterior y tampoco sabía que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, pero de lo que estaba segura era que ya habían dado el primer paso para recuperar su amistad. Y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Además no creía que Sasuke quisiera otra cosa, él también la estaba teniendo difícil con toda la sospecha que manchaba su regreso, pero tampoco era como si ella se lo fuera a hacer fácil; la había herido mucho como para postrarse a sus pies al primer intento de él de pedirle perdón. Y mucho menos era como si lo fuera a torturar. Comprendía que Sasuke había sufrido mucho desde la masacre de su Clan y que su estado mental no era el mejor desde entonces. Lo que más la detenía eran los sentimientos de Naruto, no quería herirlo al volcar su total atención en Sasuke, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas de que entre ellos pudiera haber algo más que una amistad. Porque ella tampoco lo sabía aun.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro de su boca. Estaba cansada, solo quería darse un refrescante baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando abrió su mochila se llevó una gran sorpresa. Una cajita blanca con un moño rojo estaba sobre su ropa. La tomó cuidadosamente, estaba segura que ella no la había puesto ahí porque no estaba tan alterada la mañana que salieron de misión como para no recordarlo. Revisó la cajita, parecía un regalo, pero de quien podía haber sido, no tenía ni idea. Respiró hondo pensando en qué hacer con lo que estuviera adentro. ¿Aceptarlo o Rechazarlo? Aunque antes debía averiguar quién se lo había dado.

Sintió que su corazón dejó de latir en cuanto vio el contenido.

…

- Ustedes dos tienen que hablar –sentenció Kakashi seriamente.

- Ya lo hicimos –el portador del Kyuubi no se mostraba muy cooperativo y fue lo único que salió de su boca.

El Copy-Nin miró a Sasuke para buscar su respuesta– Esto no tiene que ver con el equipo, no entiendo porque tienes que entrometerte.

- Claro que tiene que ver con el equipo –Kakashi trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón– Si ustedes tres no están bien no hay equipo –el mayor de los shinobi parecía ser el único que veía la situación y no era precisamente por su Sharingan– Entiendo que Sasuke esté pasando por una etapa difícil. Su controversial regreso y sus razones aún no son claras, y eso hace a la gente sospechar de sus intenciones. Naruto, toda la gente que te trató mal de niño ahora te alaba y todos quieren conocerte. Eso puede ser confuso. Sakura es la que menos debería sufrir, pero está preocupada por ambos. Eso significa doble confusión –el Copy-Nin suspiró preocupado sobándose las cienes con los dedos índice y pulgar– No se lo hagan más difícil de lo que es. Primero arreglen los desacuerdos entre ustedes dos, piensen lo que quieren y hablen claramente con ella.

- Ya lo discutimos –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y asesinando con la mirada a Sasuke– El teme no sabe lo que quiere y yo sí. Yo quiero estar al lado de Sakura-chan, porque… porque… la amo.

Kakashi no se sorprendió de la declaración de Naruto, pero si lo sorprendió la ira contenida en el ex traidor– Te dije que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana. No me importa.

- Pues lo haré –gruñó Naruto desapareciendo de un salto.

- ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Porque yo lo dudo mucho, Sasuke.

El Uchiha estrujó los puños fuertemente a sus costados hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y clavarse las uñas en las palmas, sus dientes rechinaron ante la presión con la que los apretaba, con el ceño fruncido hasta casi juntar las cejas clavó sus orbes negras en el suelo– Ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero.

- Estás en la etapa de la negación –Kakashi se cruzó de brazos mucho más tranquilo que cuando empezó a hablar con sus ex alumnos. Sasuke no cambió su gesto, pero si su mirada, que se volvió menos dura y más confundida– Estas en medio de una crisis, Sasuke.

- Claro que no –contestó ofendido el Sannin heredero de Orochimaru– Eso solo les sucede a las mujeres.

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente –el jounin pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke y lo aprisionó en un "abrazo"– Estás viviendo la primera etapa de la crisis: Negación.

…

Sakura regresaba de las pequeñas aguas termales del hotel. Sentía los músculos más relajados y la piel suave y tersa, había escuchado que era por las hierbas que crecían en las rocas que rodeaban el estanque.

- Le vendría bien a Ino-cerda visitar las aguas termales –comentó con una sonrisa al aire acariciando la piel de su brazo. Con alegría y pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría con su amiga, entró a su habitación y se despojó de la yukata quedando solo en ropa interior. Echó un rápido vistazo a la piel en su pecho, donde el nunekin la había cortado, ya no había rastro alguno de la herida. En una milésima de segundo, su mano brilló con chakra verde y se giró con un amenazante movimiento. Cayó al suelo sobre un fornido cuerpo, con su mano amenazando con cortar el cuello de aquel atrevido que había entrado en su habitación– ¿Naruto?

Una risa nerviosa escapó de la boca del Uzumaki– Buenas noches, Sakura-chan –sudando frío, el shinobi señaló con el dedo índice la mano de su amiga– ¿Podrías?

Sakura miró la técnica médica en su mano, el escalpelo de chakra, y lo liberó dejando la amenaza a un lado– Casi te mato Naruto –la kunoichi se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

- No serías capaz de matar al gran héroe de Konoha. Después de haberme salvado cuando me arrebataron a Kurama y casi perder la vida al agotar totalmente tu chakra… ¿echarías a la basura todos tus esfuerzos? –una sonrisa divertida y sincera escapó de los labios de Naruto, él siempre encontraba el lado divertido a las malas situaciones.

- Y volvería a hacer lo mismo las veces que sean necesarias –Sakura correspondió con una sonrisa llena de cariño y determinación.

- Sakura-chan… –Naruto tomó la mano de su compañera y jaló bruscamente el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el País del Hierro? –Sakura no se atrevió a deshacer el abrazo con el que Naruto la tenía fuertemente aprisionada– Es mi más grande deseo que tus palabras salgan de tu corazón y no de una mentira.

Sakura pegó su mejilla al pecho del portador del Kyuubi y escuchó atentamente su corazón. Las palpitaciones del –aun– gennin eran aceleradas; pero la medic-nin no pudo escuchar más porque Naruto atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y lo alzó para besarla en los labios.

Naruto besaba a la kunoichi con nerviosismo, sin saber cómo moverse, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón gritaba en su pecho. No era el momento de pensar en lo que no sabía hacer, sino de actuar para expresar lo que sentía. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de Sakura, deslizando su mano por la suave piel de ella, llegando a la espalda alta y rozando con las puntas de los dedos el límite del top de su amiga. Su mano libre se enredaba en la sedosa cabellera rosada y empujando el rostro de Sakura para reducir el contacto hasta casi fundir sus cuerpos.

La única hija del Clan Haruno no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era su segundo beso y, al igual que el primero, era algo torpe y brusco. Llevaba dos besos, en dos días seguidos y con sus dos compañeros de equipo; y lo que era más confuso es que a ambos les había dicho amarlos.

Se aferró a la chaqueta de Naruto tratando de no caer, sus piernas temblaban y las cálidas caricias de las manos de su compañero sobre su piel desnuda hacían a todo su cuerpo temblar.

Fue ella la que rompió el beso, aun con los ojos cerrados, recargando su frente en la barbilla del futuro Hokage– Naruto… –el nombre salió de sus sonrojados labios en un susurro.

- No fue tan malo, digo para ser nuestro primer beso, ¿o sí? –Sakura se alegró que no estuviera viéndola a los ojos, porque no podría mentirle. No podría decirle que Sasuke fue su primer beso.

- ¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó al no encontrar una razón a ese encuentro tan aventurado, con Kakashi y Sasuke cerca...

- ¿Por qué no? La guerra se ha acabado, estamos en una época de paz, soy candidato a Rokudaime Hokage, el mundo entero me reconoce y cumplí mi más importante promesa… traje a Sasuke de regreso, solo para verte sonreír otra vez. Como cuando éramos gennin…

La kunoichi sintió un kunai clavarse en su corazón al recordar las palabras de Sai "_Incluso yo puedo decir que él te ama_" y cómo olvidar el tormento que ella había hecho pasar a su amigo con aquella inocente, pero cruel, promesa. Empezó a sollozar y su cuerpo sufrió pequeñas convulsiones, se sentía mal por haber hecho sufrir a Naruto de esa manera. Él, que era una persona única en el mundo, un corazón inocente y lleno de infinito amor– Gracias, Naruto, gracias –dijo Sakura abrazándose al cuello de su compañero.

…

Después de una plática "terapéutica", Sasuke por fin pudo librarse de su ex sensei. No entendía como Itachi lo había aguantado durante el tiempo que había sido ANBU.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró con su compañera disfrutando de los arrullos de la almohada. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero conservaba los rastros del llanto. Incluso en ese momento, varias gotas resbalaron por su rostro.

Sasuke sintió una gran pena al verla de ese modo. Solo la había visto llorar cuando él y Naruto peleaban o cuando él había estado a punto de morir. Y lo que más lo torturaba era que él la había hecho llorar con su partida. Ahora todo estaba bien, él había regresado y Naruto estaba por cumplir su sueño, ¿Qué podía estar agobiando el corazón de la medic-nin y perturbando sus sueños? Seguramente eran las peleas que seguían teniendo el portador del Kyuubi y él, pero ella debía saber que más por odio o resentimiento eran por diversión.

Podía no ser bueno para rastrear chakra, ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Karin ya que para eso la había usado y no por su bonita cara, la cual era inexistente, pero su agudo sentido del oído puso en alerta su avanzada destreza shinobi. Desapareció en un parpadeo y reapareció en el techo de su habitación con la mano en el mango de su katana.

- Te mueves más rápido que antes –acotó Naruto sentándose en las resbaladizas tejas.

- Eres más torpe que antes –el Uchiha imitó a su amigo y se sentó con más delicadeza y elegancia que el kitsune. Dobló una pierna y apoyó su brazo en la rodilla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke bufó con una sonrisa divertida, una que hacía recordar al gennin de 12 años– Espero que nunca deje su trabajo, porque de terapeuta es un asco. Solo habla de tonterías. Primero me dijo que estaba viviendo una etapa de crisis y… ¿Alguna vez te dio "La Platica"?

- No, esa me la dio Erosennin –negó el invocador de sapos– Él decía que las chicas bonitas le servían de inspiración para sus novelas y que cuando fuera grande las encontraría más interesantes y dejaría de hacer el Oiroke no Jutsu porque encontraría mejores formas de entretenerme –Naruto rio tomándose el estómago al recordar a su ex sensei fallecido.

- Tu sensei era un pervertido.

- Por lo menos él no quería _poseer_ mi cuerpo –dijo Naruto con tono pervertido y una sonrisa de lado al ver como Sasuke se estremecía ante el comentario de doble sentido.

- Dobe, Orochimaru solo quería transferir su alma a mi cuerpo. No _poseerme_, como tu sucia mente lo está malinterpretando.

- Se volverían almas gemelas –el salvador del mundo hizo un corazón con sus dos manos y agitó sus pestañas coquetamente– Dos almas, un corazón. Increíblemente tierno.

- Increíblemente repugnante, como tu mente.

Naruto dobló sus piernas abrazándolas contra su pecho, recargando su mejilla en sus rodillas mirando el perfil de Sasuke– ¿Qué hacías cuando estabas con Orochimaru?

El nombrado se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada de la luna casi completa que brillaba en el cielo– Supongo que lo mismo que tú cuando viajabas con el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya –el Uzumaki suspiró derrotado al no poder entablar más conversación con su mejor amigo– Aunque nosotros no andábamos por ahí buscando mujeres y espiándolas usando un Henge no Jutsu para colarnos en los baños.

- Sí, claro, ustedes se tenían el uno al otro y no estaban interesados en hermosos cuerpos femeninos –fue después de su venenosa contestación que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Sasuke– ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que usábamos el jutsu de transformación?

- ¿Olvidas que Orochimaru y Jiraiya habían sido compañeros de equipo? Cuando él se enteró de quien te estaba entrenando me dijo que habías caído con el peor de los Sannin, un anciano sapo pervertido. Así lo llamó.

- Veo que Orochimaru nos tenía bien vigilados.

- Sabía mucho de lo que sucedía en la aldea y fuera de ella –para Sasuke, estar enterado de lo que vivían sus compañeros mientras estuvo lejos, no era sorpresa; su maestro mantenía vigilados a quienes quisieran intervenir con su futura "reencarnación"– Incluso sabía que Sakura era entrenada por Tsunade, aunque no tenía ni idea de hasta donde había alcanzado a llegar su progreso.

- En cambio nosotros no sabíamos nada de ti –el futuro Hokage sonrió nostálgico e sembró un sentimiento de culpa en el único sobreviviente Uchiha– Cuando regresé a la aldea, Kakashi-sensei nos volvió a aplicar el examen de los cascabeles para reconstruir el equipo Kakashi, aunque Sakura-chan y yo no sentíamos que estuviera bien porque nos hacía falta un integrante. Pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido volver a pelear con el fracturado equipo 7.

- Fracturado… –repitió inconscientemente Sasuke.

- Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua harto– No está en mis planes irme de Konoha si es lo que estás pensando.

- No sé qué me preocuparía más… tenerte en la aldea o lejos de ella.

- Nunca más voy a dejar la aldea, pienso trabajar para cambiar el sistema shinobi y prevenir tragedias como las que vivió mi familia –la determinación era palpable en la voz de Sasuke y Naruto se preguntó si el sonaba tan decidido cuando decía querer convertirse en Hokage.

- ¿Tus metas han cambiado, Sasuke? –a su mente regresaban recuerdos de su primer día recién graduados de la academia y la presentación con su nuevo sensei– Antes decías que querías matar a tu hermano y restaurar tu clan. Me alegra que hayas cambiado para bien.

- Mis metas cambiaron después de saber la verdad de boca de Itachi.

Otro recuerdo inundó la mente del gennin. Sasuke aparecía en el campo de batalla de La Alianza Shinobi contra Madara, a la única que persona que el recién llegado prestó atención y contestó a sus preguntas fue a Sakura y declaró la fabulosa idea de "Quiero ser Hokage"– ¿Sigues queriendo ser Hokage?

- Sé que nunca podrá ser, la aldea me sigue viendo como un traidor y a ti como el gran salvador –masculló Sasuke un tanto molesto– Así que lo dejaré para después. ¿Quién sabe lo que nos depare el futuro? Tal vez el Rokudaime sufra un terrible accidente y tengan que escoger a alguien que lo supla –una amenaza en broma flotaba entre las palabras del Uchiha salidas de una sonrisa arrogante– No me vendría nada mal el título de Nanadaime, aunque me gustaría más Shichidaime. Siento que inspira más miedo.

Naruto vio de reojo, afilando la mirada y tratando de asesinar, por segunda vez en el día, a su mejor amigo. Orochimaru y Madara le habían metido ideas demasiado escalofriantes en la cabezota– Estas enfermo, teme.

- No, solo soy realista.

- Sí, claro –el shinobi de alegre sonrisa se levantó estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza– Se hace tarde, será mejor ir a dormir –se preparó para dar un salto al balcón que daba entrada al cuarto que ocupaba Sakura, cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta– ¿Podrías dejarme ir? Tengo sueño y mañana salimos temprano para la aldea.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tu habitación está al otro lado del pasillo? –preguntó Sasuke con una amenaza verdadera en sus ojos.

Los ojitos azules parpadearon suplicantes– Solo por esta noche. Por favor. ¿Sí?

- Ni esta ni ninguna otra, usuratonkachi.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia y sentía una venita palpitar fuertemente sobre su ojo izquierdo– Porque tu ganaste el juego y te toca dormir con Kakashi.

- Pero tú no querías compartir habitación –recordó el kitsune.

- Yo no quería compartir la cama CON-TI-GO – corrigió Sasuke– Eso era todo.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada– ¿Con Sakura-chan si?

- No tengo problemas con eso.

- ¿Te refieres a Sakura-chan como si fuera una cosa?

Sasuke restregó su rostro con su mano libre– Me refiero a que no tengo problemas en compartir la cama con Sakura.

- A mí no me engañas –Naruto se soltó del agarre dándole un manotazo a su mejor amigo y compañero– Sí sientes algo por ella.

- Ya te dije que es inevitable. La conozco desde que teníamos 12 años y ella siempre se ha preocupado por mí –el portador del Sharingan no encontraba otra manera más lógica de explicar lo que sentía. Y es que no encontraba la lógica en su cabeza.

- Yo también la conozco de la academia y yo ya sentía algo por ella desde antes de que formáramos el equipo 7. Pero al convivir durante las misiones creció mi cariño hacia ella.

Sasuke desvió la mirada harto de la insistencia del candidato a Hokage– Es totalmente comprensible que los lazos que nacieron de formar el equipo me hagan sentir algo por ustedes.

- Deja de ser tan racional Sasuke y sé sincero conmigo por UNA maldita vez. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por Sakura-chan?

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, NARUTO! ¡TE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE NO LO SÉ! –Naruto se sorprendió del grito tan desesperado de Sasuke, nunca antes lo había visto tan… frustrado. Furioso, triste, alegre, confundido, sí; pero… ¿frustrado? Nunca.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –una voz adormilada llegó a los oídos de ambos shinobi, su escandalo había despertado a su compañera y ella se había asomado al balcón envuelta en una yukata sobre su pijama.

Ambos amigos asomaron levemente el rostro para verla desde el techo del hotel, pero fue Sasuke quien se atrevió a hablar– Regresa a dormir, no es nada.

- ¿Seguro? Porque he escuchado ruidos desde hace rato y…

- Si, Sakura, no es nada –dijo Sasuke con tono de reprimenda– Regresa a la cama… Solo me aseguro que no haya nada aquí arriba y en un momento bajo –ante sus palabras surgió una contienda de miradas. Azul vs Negro. Que pronto se convertiría en Rojo vs Rojo.

- Ok, pero no tardes –la voz de Sakura se apagó cuando ella regresó sin más protestas al interior de la habitación.

Esperaron unos momentos calculando el tiempo que le tomaría a la medic-nin volver a quedar dormida y regresaron a su contienda de palabras– ¿Regresa a la cama? ¿En un momento bajo? –dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y desdén– ¿Y dices que no sientes algo especial por ella?

- Te dije que no lo sé –hablando en susurros para no _molestar,_ se abrió camino de un empujón para bajar al balcón– Vete a dormir y deja de estar molestando. No tengo ánimos de seguir discutiendo contigo –con esto último, Sasuke, desapareció del techo dejando a Naruto furioso.

…

Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama, recargando los codos en las rodillas y la frene contra las palmas de sus manos– Si el propósito de esta misión era arreglar las relaciones del equipo 7, las ha dejado peor de cómo estaban… Lo has echado a perder en grande Kakashi –murmuró el joven shinobi.

_0o0o0 _**Continuará…**_ 0o0o0_

Actualice hoy porque mañana voy a estar algo ocupada y no iba a poder publicar hasta pasada la tarde, por eso decidí hacerlo hoy. Se suponía que serían 2 capítulos y 1 extra para el drabble, pero la historia sigue desarrollándose por sí sola **¿**_Qué voy a hacer_**?**

¬¬ Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que inconscientemente delata mi cargo de consciencia, ¿verdad? La primera persona que me diga cuál es mi delator pensaré algo lindo por hacerle. Tal vez un one-shot o un drabble.


	4. El Enfrentamiento

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO**

**Capítulo 4 "El Enfrentamiento"**

Naruto y Sasuke se veían más abatidos que cuando regresaron de la misión, en cambio Kakashi y Sakura estaban tan frescos como el rocío de la mañana.

- ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo anoche en el tejado que amanecieron así? –cuestionó la kunoichi del equipo 7.

- ¿Sabías que éramos nosotros? –Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se suponía que su amiga era experta en medicina shinobi, no en rastreo de chakra.

- Claro que lo sabía. Solo dos locos como ustedes se ponen a discutir sobre el techo de mi habitación.

Kakashi dejó de leer su Icha Icha Paradise al sentirse interesado en escuchar sobre la discusión entre sus dos ex alumnos varones– ¿Qué discutieron, Sasuke? –Sasuke bufó molesto porque no quería seguir con la estúpida conversación de "¿Quién siente qué por Sakura?".

- Nada, solo estábamos hablando sobre los viejos tiempos.

- ¿De cuándo eran gennin o de cuándo nos traicionaste?

Sakura miró interesada a Sasuke ante la pregunta de su ex sensei. Sasuke restregó su rostro con una mano. ¿No había pagado ya suficiente su condena por traicionar a Konoha? ¿Ahora tenía que someterse a interrogatorios innecesarios?– ¿Podemos olvidar el tema? Ya tuve suficiente con lo de anoche.

- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! –Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, pegándose más que solo amistosamente a la kunoichi– Recuerda que para _restaurar_ nuestros viejos lazos hay que platicar de lo que vivimos cuando estuvimos separados.

- Naruto –lo reprendió Sakura dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas– No creo que Sasuke-kun quiera hablar de eso. Lo haces sentir incómodo.

Acercándosele al oído, Naruto le susurro a su compañera– ¿No te gustaría saber hasta donde llegó Orochimaru con su investigación? –la medic-nin se ruborizó ante el comentario con doble sentido de su compañero.

- Lo mejor será tomar el regreso con calma –dijo Kakashi estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza– Busquemos un lugar para descansar.

- Pero… Kakashi-sensei, no creo que a Tsunade-shishou le guste la idea de que nos tomemos un descanso fuera de la aldea.

- Fue idea de Tsunade-sama que lo hiciéramos –el Copy-Nin miró hacia todos lados buscando algo que solo a él parecía interesarle– Hay un río no muy lejos de aquí, como a unos 60 o 70 metros al este. ¿Por qué no van a buscar un poco de agua?

- Claro –Naruto asintió tomando de la mano a Sakura y arrastrándola con él.

…

Sakura admiraba el follaje a su alrededor, hallando hierbas medicinales que por lo regular le eran difíciles de encontrar. Entre sus sorprendentes descubrimientos se topó con una flor diminuta, pero de maravillosa belleza. Parecía que el arcoíris nacía en el corazón de la flor extendiéndose por todos sus pétalos. Con extrema delicadeza acarició sus pétalos, una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

- Es muy bonita –el portador del Kyuubi se inclinó a sus espaldas– Deberías llevarla contigo.

- Hnn –negó Sakura levantándose– Sería muy cruel y egoísta arrancarla solo para que yo pueda disfrutar su belleza. Es mejor que se quede aquí disfrutando de la paz de este bosque.

- Pero de todos modos morirá.

- Si, pero no será por mi culpa.

Naruto levantó la mano con la intención de acariciar el rostro de su compañera, pero una interrupción lo hizo detenerse. Sasuke miraba seriamente a su mejor amigo reprimiendo el Sharingan que amenazaba con aparecer– ¿Van a venir o no?

- Sasuke-kun, caminas demasiado rápido –se quejó la kunoichi corriendo hasta pasar de largo de su compañero.

- Yo creo que caminas demasiado lento, considerando la velocidad que mostraste en batalla –gruñó el Uzumaki retando con la mirada a Sasuke al pararse a su lado.

- ¡Lo encontré! –el grito de Sakura resonó en los oídos de ambos shinobi rompiendo la guerra silenciosa que empezaba a desarrollarse. Cuando los compañeros de la medic-nin llegaron con ella, encontraron un río de agua cristalina y corrientes tranquilas. Girándose para ver a los varones directo a los ojos, la kunoichi se quitó el pequeño bolso que cargaba en sus caderas– Voy a darme un chapuzón. Dense la vuelta y no miren hasta que yo les diga.

- ¿Qué? Solo estamos de paso –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos indispuesto a darse la vuelta y dejar que Sakura hiciera lo que quisiera.

Naruto, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente. Lanzando chaqueta y pantalones sin fijarse a donde, las sandalias y la playera siguieron el camino incierto de las demás prendas– El último en entrar al agua es shinobi de Otogakure –lo dijo en modo de ofensa, pero se detuvo en su carrera al agua poniéndose un dedo en el mentón– ¡Oh, esperen! Sasuke lo fue, cuando nos traicionó por su sed de poder y venga… –pero no pudo seguir su reclamo porque una piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate ya y metete al agua! –vociferó Sakura que aún se encontraba con el brazo extendido prueba que ella había sido quien arrojó el mortífero tiro. La alegría y el coraje se esfumaron del rostro de la kunoichi y una mirada triste se adueñó de su rostro– No entiendo porque Naruto se está comportando así, suponía que estaría más que feliz cuando estuvieras con nosotros.

- Usuratonkachi –masculló Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del tambaleante shinobi que se acercaba a trompicones al agua.

- ¿Qué? –la kunoichi pensó que el insulto era para ella.

- Deja de pensar en eso –dijo señalando al portador del Kyuubi y regresando sus orbes negras a su compañera– ¿No querías nadar?

Sakura empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas– ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? –el Uchiha enarcó una ceja– Para poder quitarme la ropa.

En cuanto el usuario del Chidori se dio cuenta de lo que quería Sakura, privacidad, se dio la vuelta y se quitó la ropa, dejando su katana sobre las prendas pulcramente dobladas. Con calma se dirigió al río y se sumergió dejando cierta distancia entre su eterno rival y él. La medic-nin podía verlos desafiándose con la mirada a iniciar una pelea de agua. Suspiró derrotada, se sentía acompañada con dos gennin inmaduros. Luego se dio cuenta que así era y soltó una carcajada divertida.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

Un brillo maquiavélico resplandeció en los ojos jades de la heredera Haruno al tomar un enorme tronco del suelo y levantarlo amenazadoramente– ¡Dije que no miraran!

Ambos shinobi se sumergieron en el agua para evitar ser golpeados por el proyectil arrojado por su amiga.

- No tenías por qué lanzar eso –dijo Sasuke molesto, por primera vez, reclamando a Sakura por sus actos tan violentos, de los que nunca antes había sido objetivo.

- Ustedes no me hicieron caso –la kunoichi se sumergió hasta quedar cubierta por el agua hasta el cuello– Una chica debe proteger su intimidad ante todo y todos.

- ¿Una carrera hasta esa roca y de regreso? La meta será a la altura de donde está la ropa de Sakura-chan –propuso el futuro Hokage alineándose a un lado de Sakura. Los miembros del equipo 7 no podían dejar de competir, ni aunque fuera un día de descanso. Esa era su naturaleza, entrenar y esforzarse para estar a la altura de sus compañeros y no permitir ser derrotados para poder seguir protegiendo a sus seres amados– En sus marcas.

- ¿Listos? –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a cada uno de sus amigos a sus costados.

- ¡Fuera! –Sasuke dio el grito de salida y los tres dieron una fuerte patada para aventajar a sus competidores.

La carrera estuvo muy reñida, pero al final la Sannin entrenada por Tsunade sacó un as de la nada. Ella había estado manteniendo el ritmo de sus amigos para no desgastarse demás y aprovechar para hacer un final glorioso. Los entrenamientos con la Godaime le habían dejado un fortalecimiento de brazos y piernas como ningún otro entrenamiento había podido. Sasuke y Naruto podían ser fuertes por su Kekkei Genkai y el Kyuubi, pero ella había sido entrenada para ser fuerte físicamente, no solo con ayuda del control del chakra.

- ¡Gané! –la kunoichi levantó los brazos festejando su victoria.

- Hiciste trampa Sakura-chan, usaste tu control de chakra para acelerar tu velocidad.

- Claro que no –Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada ante la acusación– Verdad que no hice trampa Sasuke-kun.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros– No lo sé, estaba concentrado en la carrera.

- Pero puedes decirlo, el Sharingan puede…

- ¿Por qué habría de usar el Sharingan? Solo era una carrera de nado.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Naruto, planeando jugar una broma a sus compañeros para vengarse de su contundente derrota. Pero esconder sus intenciones de Sasuke era prácticamente imposible, así que lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Hizo los sellos necesarios y un clon apareció a su lado bajo el agua, justo debajo de sus amigos. Entre ambos sonrieron divertidos y formaron un Rasengan, la técnica de viento creó un remolino que fue creciendo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la kunoichi miró hacia el fondo del río y vio que el remolino nacía justo bajo sus pies, demasiado tarde porque la fuerza del agua la arrastró en forma circular. Para evitar que la corriente la atrapara en el centro y dar giros sin control, empezó a nadar hacia afuera, pero un calambre en la pierna la hizo detenerse– ¡Argh!

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke estiró el brazo y tomó la muñeca de la medic-nin sacándola del agua. Cuando la tuvo fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos, acumuló el chakra en sus pies y se impulsó hacia afuera parándose momentáneamente en la superficie y luego dando un salto a la orilla– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó a la kunoichi en sus brazos.

La Haruno asintió tomándose el pecho y tosiendo el agua de sus pulmones– Ya estoy bien. ¿Puedes bajarme?

- Usuratonkachi –el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha dejó a su compañera en el suelo y levantó su brazo en dirección al río– Chidori Ensou –la mortífera lanza de corriente eléctrica se extendió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el cauce del río.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, no! ¡Naruto todavía está ahí! –como si invocara al portador del Kyuubi al pronunciar su nombre él salió del fondo del río propulsado por alguna de sus técnicas junto con una gran ola.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, teme?! ¡Solo era una broma! –gritó Naruto restregándose el rostro con una mano quitándose los residuos del agua.

Sasuke se acercó a su amigo golpeándolo por los hombros– ¡¿Una broma, usuratonkachi?! ¡Casi nos ahogas! Sakura se acalambró tratando de nadar a la orilla, sino hubiera estado cerca quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.

Los ojos azules buscaron a su amiga que estaba sentada en el pasto frotando su mano envuelta en chakra curativo sobre su pantorrilla– Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué hacer tanto alboroto.

- ¡Claro que no está bien! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si resultamos lastimados y da la mala suerte que nos atacan?

- Soy la mejor medic-nin de Konoha, podría sanarte a ti y a Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –rebatió la medic-nin levantándose y mostrando que su pierna ya estaba totalmente sanada– Es mejor que regresemos al campamento.

Sasuke detuvo a Naruto mirándolo con el Sharingan fulgurando en sus ojos– Vuelves a hacer una tontería así y te meteré un Chidori en el pecho como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

- Inténtalo –masculló el portador del Kyuubi, ya con los ojos del kitsune, tomando a su rival por la muñeca y empujándolo para alejarlo.

- No lo intentaré. Lo haré –el Millar de Pájaros brilló en la mano de su usuario y ensordeció los oídos de la única kunoichi del equipo 7.

- Rasengan –Naruto, sin la ayuda de un clon, formó su técnica a la perfección con una sola mano.

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Ustedes dos ya basta! –el puño derecho de Sakura brilló en chakra azul y golpeó el suelo resquebrajándolo en miles de pedazos que sumieron la tierra y levantaron enormes trozos de roca. Los otros dos nuevos Sannin saltaron alejándose de la fuerza descomunal de la kunoichi– ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué pelean todo el tiempo?

- Si Sasuke, porque no le explicas a Sakura-chan porque peleamos.

- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se paró frente a Sasuke de manera retadora– No, quiero oírlo de tu boca. Por una vez en tu vida podrías explicarme algo tú.

- Porque siempre tienes que ser tan molesta.

- No le hables así a Sakura-chan –Naruto empujó al usuario del Sharingan ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de él– Puedo apostar a que no tratabas así a tu amiga de anteojos.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

- ¡Ja! Solo la usaste por sus habilidades.

- Por lo menos yo fui claro con ella y no como tú que te sientes un dios porque todas las chicas de la aldea te persiguen. Incluso esa… Hyuuga que ni siquiera sabe hablar cuando está frente a ti.

Harta de tanta palabrería sin sentido, Sakura se animó a intervenir– ¿Qué tienen que ver la pelirroja y Hinata en todo esto?

Sasuke rodó los ojos– Karin, se llama Karin y gracias a kami sabe cuándo quedarse callada.

- Claro, como ella, después de atravesarla con tu katana, sigue besando el suelo por donde pasas. ¡Gran noticia Sasuke! Las cosas no van a regresar a lo que eran después de que intentaste matarme tres veces –dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis levantando tres dedos frente al rostro de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? No fueron 3 veces –el ex traidor sonaba ofendido ante la acusación de su compañera.

Cerró el puño y afiló la mirada jade– Guarida de Orochimaru –Sakura levantó un dedo– el puente de hierro –levantó otro– y bajo el puente –finalizó con tres dedos pegados a la nariz del Uchiha– Y tu Naruto deja de hacerte el tonto –se giró tan rápido que el usuario del Rasengan no pudo ni reaccionar– Cuando una chica te declara su amor en el campo de batalla, estando a punto de morir, quiere decir que su amor es verdadero. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero con ella?

- Porque yo te amo a ti Sakura-chan. Solo a ti –gritó frustrado Naruto dejando sin palabras a la kunoichi– Y lo único que se interpone entre nosotros es… es…

- Naruto cree que sigues sintiendo algo por mí –Sasuke terminó la frase que su mejor amigo temía pronunciar– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

- Yo… yo… no lo sé.

- Pero lo que acabas de decir –el Uzumaki habló por lo bajo buscando los ojos jades– ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sasuke?

Sakura levantó la mirada alternándola entre los brillantes ojos azules y los enigmáticos ojos negros– Mis sentimientos por ambos han cambiado mucho. Sasuke-kun se fue y me dejó a pesar de todo lo que le dije la noche que se marchó. Durante ese tiempo entendí que para él era más importante obtener poder y venganza. Naruto me demostró que una promesa era la razón suficiente para volverse más fuerte e hizo lo mejor que pudo por cumplirla. Pero se marchó también dejándome atrás, no lo culpo pero… no estoy segura de poder corresponder a los sentimientos de alguien que no puede decirle a una chica que no está interesado en ella.

- ¿Hablas de mí? –preguntó el portador del Kyuubi en tono ofendido.

- Si, Hinata ha hecho todo por ti; por lo menos deberías decirle que no estás interesado en ella. Se lo merece.

- Tú también tienes que ser sincera –exigió Sasuke mirándola seriamente– No puedes pedirle a Naruto que sea honesto cuando tú no lo eres.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de honestidad? Antes de marcharte nunca nos hablaste de la tragedia de tu familia, siempre fuiste como un pergamino sellado para nosotros.

- ¿Por qué intentas cambiar el tema?

Naruto tomó a Sakura por los hombros y miró directo a sus ojos– Dile a Sasuke lo que pasó la otra noche en tu habitación –Sasuke apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos– Díselo. Dile que nos besamos. Cuéntale lo que sentiste al besar a alguien por primera vez.

- Si, Sakura, dile a Naruto que besar a alguien por primera vez.

Sakura abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad– Fuiste tú el que me besó.

- ¿Le entregaste tu primer beso al hombre que intentó matarte? ¿Matarnos? –el portador del Kyuubi reprendió con la mirada a su amiga. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Yo no se lo entregué! –rebatió Sakura frunciendo el ceño– Él me lo robó. Además ustedes no pueden decirme nada, después de todo su primer beso se lo dieron entre ustedes.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron azules de vergüenza y asco– ¡Eso fue un accidente!

- No importa cómo se haya dado, fue un beso.

- Si, vamos a esas –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa– Sakura-chan me dio su primer beso antes de que tú se lo robaras –con esto le dio un empujón al hombro de Sasuke– Durante la batalla contra Madara ella me revivió.

Sasuke, por primera vez desde que eran gennin, reprendió con la mirada a la medic-nin. Ella no podía creer que él le estuviera reprochando algo– ¡Eso fue RCP! ¡Resucitación cardiopulmonar! ¡No fue un beso! –en ese momento no sabía si estaba aclarándoselo a Sasuke o a Naruto.

- Pero si estás diciendo que lo que pasó entre el dobe y yo fue un beso real, Naruto tiene razón. Tú lo besaste.

- ¡Por favor! En ese caso, ninguno de ustedes fue mi primer beso –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a ambos– Si el RCP cuenta como un beso, ¿no olvidan que soy medic-nin? He atendido a cientos de pacientes, algunos al borde de la muerte como Naruto, a quienes he aplicado resucitación.

- Tienes que estar bromeando –se quejó el Uzumaki levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer contra sus piernas con un sonoro golpe.

- No, no bromeó Naruto.

- Olvidemos lo del RCP –Sasuke interrumpió tratando de regresar al tema que los había metido en esa discusión– Sakura… tienes que ser honesta. ¿Qué sientes por nosotros?

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y en ese breve momento sintió como si todo el aire se escapara de su cuerpo. Dejando su cerebro en blanco.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Yo no sé qué decir.

- Tienes que decidir –el Uchiha estaba siendo demasiado insistente con la situación.

- Cómo quieres que decida si tú nunca me has dicho nada –la medic-nin sintió su sangre hervir– Sé que Naruto me ama, siempre he contado con él sin importar lo que pase. Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Qué puedo esperar de la persona que rechazó mi amor por llevar a cabo su venganza?

Sasuke la miró seriamente y se dio la media vuelta– Tienes razón. No puedes esperar nada de mí. Porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Crecí creyendo que debía odiar lo que alguna vez amé, luego me di cuenta que aquello que destrozó mi vida, lo hizo por amor y con el objetivo de salvarme. Luego aprendí que los Uchiha estamos malditos y que si llegamos a perder lo que amamos, caemos en la locura.

Los compañeros de Sasuke quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de su amigo. Jamás habían escuchado eso y la declaración los había dejado tan impactados que no sabían cómo responder a eso.

- Sasuke-kun –la heredera de la Godaime estiró la mano, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta y recogió su ropa para comenzar a ponérsela lentamente y en silencio.

- Vas a coger un resfriado si sigues así –el último de los Uchiha le arrojó su ropa a Sakura y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ella reaccionara.

Con un sonrojo, Sakura se giró y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta que sus prendas superiores estaban mojadas. Naruto también buscó su ropa y se puso primero los pantalones, luego la playera y al final la chaqueta, pero de la prenda cayó una cajita.

- Naruto… se te cayó algo –la kunoichi levantó del suelo la pequeña caja adornada por un listón rojo.

El portador del Kyuubi se dio la vuelta precipitadamente casi cayendo contra su compañera, pero Sasuke alcanzó a detenerlo por la espalda de la chaqueta. Sin importarle que su mejor amigo lo estuviera deteniendo, Naruto se quedó mirando la cajita en las manos delicadas de la medic-nin– Es para ti. Te lo iba a dar la otra noche, pero no me atreví a dártelo. Ábrelo… si quieres.

Sakura abrió la cajita ante la petición en los ojos azules. El listón se deslizó entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo y la tapa del paquete saltó dejando ver su contenido. Un corazón hecho de cristal rosa con dos cadenas sujetas a la parte posterior del colgante– Es hermoso Naruto.

- No sabía si te gustaría –confesó el shinobi con una sonrisa nerviosa– Lo compré en la aldea en la que descansamos, pensé que sería un bonito regalo para la chica que amo.

- Yo… Naruto… no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Los orbes jades danzaron entre Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Qué podía responder? Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura en ese momento. Aceptar el obsequio significaría estar dando preferencia a Naruto y aun no sabía si eso era lo que quería o no.

- Solo no puedo. Por favor dame tiempo.

- Consérvalo. Pase lo que pase quiero que lo conserves –el portador del Kyuubi tomó la cajita.

- Debemos volver a donde está Kakashi –Sasuke les dio la espalda y emprendió el regreso con su ex sensei. Naruto termino de vestirse y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

Sakura se quedó un momento más mirando el obsequio del futuro Hokage. La noche anterior había encontrado un regalo similar en su mochila, al principio se había roto la cabeza pensando en cuál de sus dos compañeros había tenido el detalle de hacerle el hermoso regalo. Suspiro, ahora tendría que regresarle el colgante a Sasuke, porque tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas de algo más que una amistad.

Definitivamente ésta era la peor experiencia que había enfrentado desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Ahora necesitaría unas largas vacaciones, lejos de Konohagakure y de sus compañeros acosadores. Tal vez debería invitar a su mejor amiga Ino y pedirle consejos sobre la situación que estaba viviendo. Aunque ya se imaginaba el alboroto que armaría la kunoichi primogénita del clan Yamanaka, pero valdría la pena aguantarla con tal de recibir ayuda para resolver el dilema de escoger entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.

…

- ¿Se divirtieron?

- ¡Como no tienes idea! –gruñó con sarcasmo Naruto tirándose en el suelo de sentón.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se acomodó, también en el suelo, sacando su katana y los elementos necesarios para limpiarla.

- ¡Es la peor misión que he tenido! –Sakura se sentó abrazando las piernas contra su pecho y escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas.

- _Y yo que creía que la situación no podía estar peor_ –se lamentó el Copy-Nin al percibir el ambiente pesado.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno estaba sentado en un punto cardinal diferente alrededor de la fogata donde Kakashi preparaba la comida. Los shinobi se retaban en una pelea silenciosa de miradas, mientras la kunoichi sollozaba.

_0o0o0 _**Continuará…**_ 0o0o0_


	5. La Emboscada

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

***  
RENACIMIENTO  
***

**Capítulo 5 "LA EMBOSCADA"**

Una noche durmiendo en los calabozos de Konohagakure hubiera sido mejor que pasar la noche rodeado de las auras depresivas, angustiadas y malhumoradas de sus ex alumnos. Kakashi sentía que cargaba al mundo sobre sus hombros y que sus huesos y músculos estaban hechos de fierro oxidado y masa moldeable. Fue hasta el río que corría cerca del campamento, demasiado improvisado, que habían armado y trató de refrescarse arrojándose agua en el rostro.

Odiaba a los adolescentes, eso ya era un hecho comprobado desde su propia adolescencia. Si tan solo tuviera alguien con quien compartir la frustración que sentía en ese momento, tal vez todo fuera más sencillo de asimilar. O si tan solo las hormonas fueran capaces de suprimirse todo haría la vida más sencilla.

A veces trataba de imaginarse cómo hubiera sido la vida del único equipo que había entrenado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez si Sasuke no se hubiera ido, Sakura seguiría siendo la misma chica que necesitaba protección y Naruto no hubiera controlado al Kyuubi. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, la huida de Sasuke había tenido grandes beneficios a sus alumnos, los tres maduraron, creciendo como personas y como shinobi. Desarrollaron asombrosas habilidades y rebasaron por mucho el poder de sus maestros. Definitivamente había escogido bien a sus alumnos, porque estaba seguro que ellos se habían convertido en piedras fundamentales para los cimientos de la construcción de una nueva era shinobi.

Si tan solo pudieran arreglar sus problemas de adolescentes y el amor, para lo cual los tres eran unos completos novatos.

Suspiró derrotado. Se suponía que la misión era para que los problemas se arreglaran y volvieran a ser el equipo 7 de antaño, no que empeoraran y terminaran odiándose los unos a los otros.

Fueron sus pensamientos ocupados en sus alumnos los que le impidieron darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

…

Una sonora explosión levantó a Naruto y Sasuke de un salto, mientras la pelirrosa salía corriendo en dirección al origen del sonido.

Tardaron menos de un minuto en llegar y darse cuenta que su ex sensei estaba siendo brutalmente atacado por decenas de shinobi, seguramente, renegados.

Sakura analizó rápidamente la situación– Naruto has retroceder a los atacantes y encárgate de ellos estableciendo un perímetro exterior, Sasuke-kun no permitas que ninguno se acerque a menos de quince metros de Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Sakura-chan?

- Tengo que curar a nuestro capitán –dijo la medic-nin corriendo hacia su maestro que se encontraba peleando en medio de una respiración dificultosa.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron la formación que Sakura les había ordenado, después de todo si Kakashi era incapacitado para liderar el grupo, ella era la segunda al mando.

- Prepárate –advirtió Sasuke desempuñando su katana y mirando seriamente a los shinobi a su alrededor– Tendrás que armar una defensa circular con tus clones. Tienes que detener a los más que puedas o si no te las verás conmigo.

- ¿Por qué esa agresividad?

- Sakura va a estar indefensa mientras cura a Kakashi, ¿Qué crees que le pueda pasar si dejamos que uno de esos se acerque a ella?

El portador del Kyuubi lo pensó por un momento, Sasuke tenía razón, debían proteger a la kunoichi hasta que su ex sensei estuviera en pie y pudiera combatir a su lado.

- ¡Shannaro! –gritó Sakura noqueando a un par de shinobi que insistían en pelear contra el hijo del Colmillo Blanco– ¡Sensei! –chilló al tener que atrapar a su querido capitán falto de energía para seguir peleando.

- Pensé que podría detenerlos yo solo, pero empezaron a invocar animales extraños y…

Sakura miró preocupada al hombre en sus brazos– ¿De qué animales hablas? –preguntó mirando alrededor, ella solo veía personas, hombres, shinobi; pero no animales. De pronto vio una pequeña aguja enterrada en la pierna de su capitán– ¿Veneno? –al sacar con mucho cuidado olfateó el arma buscando algún olor que no fuera parte de la sangre.

Sacó dos pergaminos de su bolso y de un tirón ambos rollos se desplegaron sobre el suelo con pequeñas explosiones que descubrieron frascos con hierbas, líquidos y pequeños instrumentos de laboratorio.

- No tenía idea de que cargabas con todo eso.

- Casi nadie lo sabe… a menos que haya sido envenenado.

- Kunoichi prevenida vale por dos –admiró Kakashi sonriendo lastimosamente.

Sakura posó una mano sobre la frente de su ex sensei– Después de lo vivido con Sasori, siempre ando prevenida.

- No cabe duda que el tiempo en el campo de batalla te hizo madurar muy rápido.

- Tenía que ser así si quería estar al nivel de Naruto y ayudarlo a traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso.

- La vida es dura para un shinobi, especialmente para una kunoichi –reconoció el ex ANBU– Lamentablemente la vida que nos tocó vivir nos obliga a personas como nosotros a crecer más rápido comparado con cualquier otro –la medic-nin escuchaba las palabras de su ex sensei al mismo tiempo que machacaba hierbas en un pequeño mortero y agregaba líquidos de diferentes colores en cantidades que ella parecía medir inconscientemente– Las kunoichi como tú no suelen ser la excepción, como mujeres tienen que esforzarse el doble, incluso el triple, para que su existencia sea reconocida y valorada, pero con el trabajo duro olvidan otras cosas que también son muy importantes.

- Kakashi-sensei –pronunció en tono cansado probando si el antídoto que había preparado era el indicado– Si intenta decirme algo hágalo y déjese de rodeos.

La sonrisa bajó la máscara del Copy-Nin era visible– Tienes que disfrutar la vida Sakura, los shinobi no tenemos expectativas de una vida longeva, por eso no solo debes vivir para tu trabajo sino para ti misma.

- ¿Está diciéndome que debo escoger pronto entre uno de ellos? –preguntó más que sorprendida Sakura– Pero…

- Muy en el fondo tú ya sabes a quien le pertenece tu corazón.

- Yo… –la kunoichi sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda. Estiró la mano y sacó una aguja como la que le había extraído a su ex sensei– ¡Soy una tonta! –se reprochó a si misma apresurándose a terminar de mezclar los ingredientes.

Kakashi estaba avergonzado por haber causado la distracción, quería ayudar pero las enormes bestias que se levantaban a espaldas de su ex alumna no le permitían pensar claramente al mostrarle enormes colmillos con veneno escurriéndoles junto con la baba.

…

Sasuke mantenía el Mangekyo Sharingan activado mientras Susanoo actuaba de escudo y al mismo tiempo de arma de apoyo. No le era difícil, pero si requería mucho chakra mantener a todos esos despreciables shinobi lejos de su compañera y es que a pesar de que el hijo del Rayo Amarillo estaba al frente no podía contenerlos a todos– ¿De dónde demonios salen tantos? –se preguntó cuándo hubo masacrado una decena y los demás seguían saliendo de la espesura del bosque. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea– Es un Genjutsu –era una suposición, pero era lo más cercano a la realidad. Él no estaba exento de caer en una ilusión si no se había dado cuenta antes de activar el Sharingan, lo que seguramente había sucedido– ¡Naruto! –le gritó a su compañero que peleaba junto a decenas de clones sin poder terminar con todos los oponentes– ¡Activa el modo Ermitaño y determina cuantos oponentes son en realidad!

- ¿Qué?

- Despierta al Kyuubi e intercambia chakra con él –gritó Sasuke desapareciendo a Susanoo y concentrándose en su habilidad visual– Estamos atrapados en un Genjutsu, usuratonkachi. Seguramente los shinobi que nos atacan no son tantos como creemos.

Naruto asintió y se sentó en el suelo para concentrarse y reunir el chakra necesario para el modo Ermitaño. Aunque con el Kyuubi diciéndole que todos los Uchiha eran unos mandones no le ayudaba mucho.

…

Sakura podía sentir como el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto. No podía concentrarse y menos cuando escuchó a Sasuke decir que estaban atrapados en un Genjutsu. Estaba ocupada con muchas cosas, creando el antídoto, curando a Kakashi mediante una pequeña versión de Katsuyu que había invocado, deteniendo los efectos del veneno y evitando que se esparcieran por todo su cuerpo, en él y en ella misma; haciendo caso omiso de las alucinaciones de las que era objeto su ex sensei y para adornar con una cereza el pastel, cuidarse de los posibles ataques de los que, ella y Kakashi, pudieran ser blancos, sin olvidar que tenía que liberarse de la ilusión.

- ¡Lo encontré! –gritó entusiasmada vertiendo el verdoso líquido en cuatro ampolletas, dos para ella y Kakashi y otras dos en caso de que sus compañeros pudieran estar también envenenados.

_- Eres el ejemplo gráfico de multifuncionalidad, Sakura –recordó las palabras que Ino le había dicho una tarde en la que la kunoichi del equipo Kakashi había suplido el lugar de Shizune en una misión. Dándoles a conocer a ambas aprendices de medic-nin lo que era ser un médico de verdad en situaciones complicadas._

Desabrochó el chaleco y levantó ligeramente la camiseta del ex ANBU para clavar la pequeña jeringa liberando en su sistema el antídoto para el veneno. Cuando la respiración de Kakashi se normalizó Sakura también respiró tranquila. Las dosis de Sasuke y Naruto las guardó en su bolso dejándolo a un lado y usarlas después si era necesario. Ahora era su turno, iba a agarrar la última ampolleta cuando la tierra se partió bajo sus pies. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar a Kakashi y saltar con él a tierra firme, a pesar de sentirse un poco mareada logró alejarse del centro de la explosión.

…

Sasuke escuchó el desquebrajar de la tierra y un temblor bajo sus pies. Al principio pensó que era la kunoichi peleando, pero cuando miró por encima de su hombro la medic-nin estaba huyendo con el jounin en su espalda. Él ya estaba fuera del Genjutsu y sabía que los que los estaban atacando eran clones de sombra y algunos otros simples replicas.

- Naruto –gruñó el Uchiha al ver que su compañero aún seguía concentrándose– ¡Tienes que apresurarte! –segundos después Naruto abrió los ojos con el modo Ermitaño activado– ¿Dónde están los verdaderos objetivos?

- Son tres. Uno en la copa del árbol que está a tu izquierda –en cuanto el futuro Hokage señaló la ubicación, Sasuke apareció frente al shinobi enemigo y lo atravesó con su katana.

- ¡Siguiente!

Naruto hizo un escaneo y encontró otro más saliendo de la tierra, lo único malo fue que no le dio tiempo de avisarle a su compañera– ¡Sakura-chan, bajo tus pies!

Los ojos jade de la kunoichi se abrieron enormemente al sentir el frío metal atravesarla justo al centro del torso y salir por su espalda. A pesar de eso, pensó lo suficientemente rápido y dejó caer a Kakashi antes de que él también resultara herido.

En menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba junto a ella evitando su caída y el shinobi que la había herido quemándose en llamas negras.

- Sasuke…kun… –logró pronunciar Sakura entre los efectos del veneno y la herida en su costado.

- Sakura –dijo en tono lastimero el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, recostando sobre su costado a la kunoichi con cuidado de no mover la katana.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto aterrizó lleno de preocupación al ver la sangre que salía de la boca de la medic-nin.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Debiste actuar más rápido! –gritó furioso el ex alumno de Orochimaru.

- No es momento para culparnos –Kakashi se levantaba pesadamente apoyándose en los codos para poder ver a Sakura– Primero tienen que encontrar el bolso de Sakura y suministrarle el antídoto.

Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño, pero ambos se pusieron a buscar desesperadamente el pequeño bolso que Sakura solía traer atado a la cadera. Naruto buscó cerca de donde estaban y Sasuke donde había tenido lugar la explosión. Mientras Kakashi recostaba la cabeza de la kunoichi en sus piernas.

- No puedes morir Sakura –le advirtió el ex ANBU al oído removiendo el cabello que se pegaba a la frente de su ex alumna– Sobreviviste a la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi con apenas unos rasguños, salvaste a Naruto y a cientos de shinobi de la Alianza. Y por sobre todo tienes a los dos shinobi elegibles para Hokage tras de ti, bueno Sasuke lo sería si no se hubiera unido a Akatsuki e intentado matar a Bee-san o a los demás Kage; pero eres el corazón del equipo 7 y no puedes dejar a ese par de gennin solos… se matarían. No puedes DEJARNOS solos.

…

Sasuke estaba sintiendo cada vez más desesperación al no poder encontrar el estúpido pequeño bolso que la kunoichi había aumentado en su indumentaria. En ese momento deseó que hubiera un jutsu solo para encontrar cosas– ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- Si lo hubiera encontrado no estaría aquí –siseó descargando toda su ira contra su amigo.

- No entiendo porque lo dejó caer –se quejó Naruto buscando el pequeño bolso entre los escombros de tierra y arboles derrumbados.

- Estaba atendiendo a Kakashi y sacó un par de pergaminos.

El portador del Kyuubi enarcó una ceja– A eso se le llama acoso, teme. ¿Lo sabías?

- También se le llama cuidar a tus se… –un temblor bajo sus pies interrumpió

- ¡Aléjate! –escucharon el fuerte grito en voz de su compañera– ¡No te acerques!

El par de shinobi volteó buscando al agresor de Sakura, pero solo vieron a Kakashi tratando de acercarse a ella. Mientras la kunoichi retrocedía defensivamente mostrando su puño rodeado de chakra azul y tomándose el costado sosteniendo la katana. Al mismo tiempo chakra curativo emanaba de la herida en su torso.

- Ve a ver qué está pasando, yo seguiré buscando el antídoto.

…

Sakura seguía buscando su bolso con sus armas, pero no había nada, no estaba. Eso era extremadamente poco común porque ella no se separaba de su bolso de armas que también servía para cargar medicamentos. No tenía más opción, tomó la katana por el filo y la partió en dos dejando solo un pequeño tramo clavado en su cuerpo. Parcialmente liberada de la molestia de la katana, vio que otro atacante más se acercaba a ella tratando de tomarla desprevenida y, si eso creía, estaba muy equivocado.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No, espera! –Naruto apenas pudo esquivar el puño de la heredera de la brutal fuerza de Tsunade– ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No me reconoces?

- ¿Dónde están... Kakashi-sensei, Naruto... Sasuke-kun? –lloriqueó Sakura con temor al tener frente a ella a dos horrendas bestias que intentaban atacarla. La kunoichi veía a sus compañeros como una bestia desfigurada con ojos amarillos y un lobo gris gigante con colmillos amenazadores.

- Debe ser por el veneno –señaló Kakashi recargándose en el hombro de Naruto– Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado ni siquiera tú en el modo bijuu podrías salir ileso si te atina un golpe.

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –Kakashi negó con la cabeza seguro de sus palabras.

- Debemos encontrar el antídoto pronto.

Sakura aprovechó la distracción para armarse con lo poco que encontró en el suelo, dos kunai y cinco shuriken; aunque ella sabía que su fuerza era su mejor arma, no quería arriesgarse a acercarse tanto a esas bestias como para que la atraparan. Además que no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por el trozo de katana que aún tenía clavada. La kunoichi se cortó la mano con un kunai y lanzó tres de los shuriken con su sangre en cuatro diferentes lugares, para terminar hizo cuatro sellos diferentes– Kekkai Ninjutsu: Kekkai Shihou Fuujin –una barrera en forma de cubo encerró a las dos "bestias" que iban tras ella. Con la situación que estaba viviendo deseaba de todo corazón poder encontrar a sus compañeros sanos y salvos, y pronto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo como en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó retóricamente Naruto al ver una luz que crecía desde las puntas de los shuriken.

- Naruto, no lo toques –Kakashi detuvo la mano de su ex alumno– ¿No lo recuerdas? Es un método de sellado y si lo tocas absorberá tu chakra por completo.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso Sakura-chan?

- Es la discípula de la Godaime y de Shizune, no me extrañaría que, después de dominar la técnica más poderosa de Tsunade-sama, ella pueda usar técnicas como ésta sin ayuda de pergaminos –dijo el Copy-Nin admirando el trabajo de su ex alumna.

…

Había encerrado a las dos bestias, ahora podía buscar a sus amigos sin sentir el miedo de encontrárselas de nuevo. Además tenía que quitarse la katana y sanar la herida antes de que su cuerpo sufriera más daños.

Y lo peor sucedió, una sombra negra con ojos rojos llameantes lo atrapó por la espalda. Eso debía ser un demonio, de eso estaba segura al ver la sed de sangre que sus ojos irradiaban y también… la tristeza– ¡Sakura! –aun así, la voz de ultratumba del demonio heló su sangre desatando el infierno en su interior.

- ¡No, por favor! –el Byakugou no In se liberó permitiendo a la kunoichi hacer uso de toda su fuerza y deshacerse del "cruel" agarre de su captor. No podía dejar que la volvieran a capturar por lo que se aventuró a lanzar un ataque con ambos puños envueltos en chakra.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –rugió el demonio de ojos rojos esquivando cada uno de los golpes.

- Si quieres pelea, la tendrás –Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que Sakura acumuló más chakra en un puño. El Uchiha se daba una idea de lo que iba a suceder y se preparó para saltar en cuanto ella rompiera el suelo– Daichiwari.

- Te conozco y a tus técnicas también –y como él lo predijo sucedió. La kunoichi rompió el suelo con un solo golpe y él saltó para evitar caer entre los escombros.

- ¡Shannaro! –escuchó el grito de batalla de Sakura y un puño atravesó una de las piedras que se levantó por el golpe al suelo. Sasuke apenas logró protegerse el costado con un brazo, pero el golpe le rompió el brazo y al menos dos costillas.

- ¡Argh! –el Uchiha cayó golpeando dos columnas y una pared de piedra. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie Sasuke vio, entre el polvo levantado por la pelea, la silueta de su amiga que poco a poco se hacía más nítida. Sakura respiraba dificultosamente pero en su mirada seguía ardiendo la ferocidad de la batalla. El portador del Sharingan podía ver claramente que la medic-nin no se daría por vencida fácilmente, pero también podía ver que ella necesitaba ayuda médica urgente– No dejas de sorprenderme. Pero no eres la única con grandes habilidades –con esas palabras, Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y Susanoo se formó en un parpadeo.

Sakura no podía estar más aterrada, el demonio que había logrado golpear hacía unos momentos había crecido en dimensiones demenciales. El pánico hizo que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, pero logró vencerlo e intentar huir– Con ese tamaño debe ser mucho más lento –pensó la kunoichi.

- Se supone que eras la que necesitaba protección, pero ahora… ¿ahora necesito protección de ti, Sakura? –con una sonrisa de lado, Sasuke movió la mano de Susanoo y atrapó a Sakura más rápido de lo que ella creyó.

Ella se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre del enorme demonio negro de ojos rojos centelleantes, lágrimas corrían por su rostro presa de la desesperación. Jamás volvería a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, Kakashi, Tsunade… sus compañeros– Kakashi-sensei… debí hacerte hecho caso… si tan solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad…

- Shhh –trató de calmarla Sasuke estirando la mano para acariciar el rostro de Sakura– Lamento lo que pasó, pero ni ahora ni nunca jamás volveré a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo, Sakura –con un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento el Uchiha clavó la pequeña jeringa con el antídoto en la pierna de su compañera.

…

Naruto y Kakashi esperaban a que Sasuke regresara, aunque sabían que Sakura no se lo pondría fácil y mucho menos cuando escucharon y sintieron el suelo temblar.

- ¡No puedo esperar más! –se quejó Naruto activando el modo Bijuu.

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de su ex alumno y le indicó con la cabeza hacia dónde mirar– Debes confiar más en él. Mira.

El Uchiha regresaba con Sakura cargada "cómodamente" en sus brazos. Lo único raro era que Susanoo aún estaba protegiendo al Uchiha; pero de un tamaño no tan exagerado, más bien era como una armadura de tamaño humano. Con un movimiento de cabeza de Sasuke, Susanoo quitó uno de los shuriken en el suelo y la barrera desapareció.

En cuanto estuvieron libres, Naruto corrió hasta el lado de sus compañeros. Sasuke depositó a Sakura en el suelo en los brazos de su compañero y desapareció a Susanoo porque ya no era necesario.

- Buen trabajo, Sasuke –felicitó el hijo del Colmillo Blanco palmeando en el hombro a su ex alumno.

- ¡Argh! –Sasuke no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y se tiró al suelo cansado y lleno de dolor.

- Sakura te dio una buena paliza, ¿no es cierto?

El Uchiha incineró con la mirada a su ex sensei– ¿Qué demonios le enseñó esa mujer a Sakura?

- Lo mismo me pregunté yo cuando la volví a ver.

- ¡Está despertando! –gritó emocionado Naruto llamando la atención de sus compañeros– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

- Hmm –Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó lentamente tomándose la cabeza– ¿El demonio? ¿Dónde quedó el demonio?

Naruto y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas extrañados, pero el gruñido proveniente de Sasuke les hizo mirarlo interesados– Te refieres a mí.

La kunoichi parpadeó un par de veces más tratando de procesar lo dicho por el Uchiha– El veneno… el veneno me hizo verte como un demonio.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –el portador del Kyuubi soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? –el Copy-Nin se agachó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

- Un poco mareada y como si hubiera usado mucho chakra.

- Pues tienes que seguir usándolo –Sasuke señaló con su mano sana el costado de Sakura que estaba medio envuelto con la camiseta de él.

Sakura levantó la camiseta y su ropa para ver una katana clavada– Lo había olvidado. Afortunadamente no perforó ningún órgano vital –dijo adolorida y sorprendida de haber aguantado tanto. Miró entre sus tres compañeros y respiró tomando una decisión– Naruto… necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Con mucho gusto, Sakura-chan –el futuro Hokage sonrió enormemente– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Tienes que sacar la katana –la kunoichi parecía pedirle algo tan sencillo como un abrazo a su compañero.

- Claro, sacar la katana –contestó Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de la petición de su medic-nin favorita– ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no puedo hacer eso.

- Eres el único con la fuerza para hacerlo.

- Pero –los ojos azules del portador del Kyuubi buscaron apoyo en su ex sensei.

Kakashi le sonrió apenado por la mala suerte que le había tocado a Naruto– Ella sabe lo que hace.

- Sácala de un solo movimiento. Rápido y recto –señaló Sakura.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?

La kunoichi miró a los ojos a Sasuke y sonrió ampliamente– No eres el único que ha sido atravesado por una katana. Ya tengo experiencia en esto.

- Hay tanto que no sabes –confirmó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- ¡A la de tres! –Sakura miró seriamente a Naruto transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad– Una… dos… tres –de un tirón rápido el hijo del Yondaime Hokage sacó la katana del cuerpo de su amiga– Ves que no era tan difícil –dijo con una sonrisa adolorida apresurándose a curar la herida.

El portador del Sharingan admiró las habilidades de Sakura–No era para menos con tus habilidades shinobi. Después de todo, encerraste a Kakashi y al dobe en una barrera de cuatro puntos y a mí me rompiste un brazo y no sé cuántas costillas.

La medic-nin se sonrojó al punto de parecer un tomate con un foco dentro y obedeciendo sus instintos médicos corrió al lado de su compañero y empezó a curarlo– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

- No te preocupes por mí. Descansa, ya tendrás tiempo para curarme –Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Sakura tenía la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo, pero su cuerpo mostraba tener diminutos estremecimientos. Con el dedo índice bajo la barbilla de la kunoichi, el Uchiha levantó su rostro y con el corazón atormentándolo limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la única integrante femenina del equipo 7– ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Qué? –Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que su compañero se lo dijo– No lo sé.

- Sakura… tienes que ser sincera con nosotros y contigo misma –dijo Kakashi a la heredera de los Haruno, que asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano libre.

- Pensé que estaban heridos y que yo no había cumplido con mi deber como médico –hipeó tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente– Y lo que más me aterró fue pensar que nunca los volvería a ver.

- Eso no va a pasar –aseguró Naruto con una gran sonrisa– Somos la nueva generación de Sannin, los shinobi más poderosos de la Alianza, hemos sobrepasado el poder de los Kage.

La kunoichi sonrió enternecida y puso una mano sobre la mejilla del shinobi hijo del Rayo Amarillo– Ya entendí Naruto, gracias.

- ¿Qué dicen si regresamos a la aldea antes de que algo más suceda? –propuso el capitán del equipo 7.

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que nos solicitaste para ésta misión –soltó el Uzumaki dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de su ex sensei.

- ¡¿Tu nos solicitaste para la misión?! –gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Kakashi empezó a retroceder lentamente con las manos en alto en forma defensiva– Mírenlo por el lado positivo, aprendieron a trabajar en equipo… otra vez.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– ¿Yo me encargo del dobe y tú de Kakashi?

- Claro –asintió la kunoichi con una sonrisa aterradora crujiendo los huesos de sus manos.

0o0o0


	6. Los Amigos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO  
***

**Capítulo 6 "LOS AMIGOS"**

- Aprecio su apoyo Tsunade-shishou –reverenció la kunoichi de cabellos rosados y salió de la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –la heredera del Clan Yamanaka esperaba impaciente escuchar las noticias de su mejor amiga y no esperó para asaltarla y saber el resultado.

Sakura posó una mano en su cadera y levantó el pulgar en actitud arrogante– Misión: Solicitud de Vacaciones ha sido todo un éxito.

- ¡Excelente frente de marquesina! –Ino se colgó del cuello de su amiga ante el arrebato de la felicidad– Todo está listo entonces. Partimos a las aguas termales del País del Té mañana por la mañana.

- Hn –asintió ansiosa la kunoichi del equipo 7– Solo tengo que preparar mi maleta y estaré lista.

- Te veo al amanecer en la salida de la aldea –la usuaria de los jutsu mentales se despidió agitando la mano y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras corría de regreso a su casa.

- ¡Con cuidado Ino-cerda! ¡No vayas a caerte! –correspondió al saludo Sakura.

…

Al llegar a su casa, la kunoichi aprendiz de Tsunade, desempacó las cosas que había usado en su última misión con el equipo 7. Había regresado tan cansada que no había tocado su mochila para sacar la ropa sucia y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dejado para después. Sorpresivamente se encontró con dos pequeños detalles que había olvidado por el cansancio. La playera con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha y, lo que ella creía, le había regalado el dueño de la playera: el colgante en forma de llama, que ella había visto en la joyería de la aldea donde se habían hospedado.

Con una sonrisa melancólica abrazó la camiseta de su compañero. A pesar de todo, seguía conservando el aroma de él mezclado con el propio. Tras aspirar profundamente el aroma, la arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia y se detuvo a pensar que era lo que iba a hacer con el obsequio que le había dado Sasuke. Como lo había meditado durante su viaje, no podía conservarlo porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas al ex traidor y tampoco quería que Naruto se sintiera menos por haber rechazado su regalo.

La tenía difícil, tendría que ir a ver al Uchiha a su actual residencia y aún le hacía falta ordenar su equipaje– Se lo regresaré después del viaje –dijo con un suspiro lleno de derrota y siguió con la tarea de prepararse para sus vacaciones, lejos del estrés y del trabajo… y de sus compañeros y ex sensei.

…

- ¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? –el nombrado no tuvo la cortesía de detenerse a pesar de que su mejor amigo lo llamaba.

- Tsunade me mandó llamar.

- Que extraño, a mí también –meditó por un momento el portador del Kyuubi– ¿Será para otra misión para el equipo 7?

Sasuke elevó la mirada al cielo rogando que no fuera así– Espero que no, la última fue un desastre.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber ido con nosotros?

- Claro que me arrepiento –el usuario del Sharingan arremetió contra Naruto– ¿No te das cuenta que el equipo 7 ya no existe? Ahora somos tres desconocidos que intentan trabajar juntos.

- Eso no es cierto –contestó el Uzumaki decepcionado por el punto de vista de su eterno rival– Logramos organizarnos ante el ataque y lo demás resultó bien.

- ¿Acaso estuviste en una pelea diferente o eres estúpido? –Sasuke negaba sorprendido del positivismo que mostraba Naruto– Sakura terminó herida, tú no supiste como sacar ventaja de tus técnicas y yo no pude evitar que... ¿No lo ves? No confiamos entre nosotros mismos.

El futuro Hokage frunció el ceño ofendido de las afirmaciones de su mejor amigo– Claro que confío en ustedes y Sakura-chan seguramente piensa igual.

- No, no lo hace –lamentó Sasuke siguiendo su camino– Ella lo dijo. No confía en mí por todo lo que he hecho y tampoco en ti porque no has sido sincero con la hija de Hiashi.

- No es que no quiera ser sincero con Hinata –el portador del Kyuubi agachó la cabeza abatido– Pero tenía la esperanza de que ella entendiera que yo amo a Sakura-chan. Además no la he visto desde hace mucho; el trabajo con Baa-chan y las reuniones con las otras aldeas ha consumido casi todo mi tiempo. Sin olvidar las misiones que he tenido que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa colocando las manos tras su cabeza para ocultar el nerviosismo de la idea de encontrarse con la Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué tal? –el saludó sorpresivo a sus espadas en voz de Shino provocó un sobresalto en Naruto que lo llevó a escudarse tras Sasuke.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! –lloriqueó el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi– ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza dejando inconsciente a su compañero del equipo 7– Eres un cobarde, usuratonkachi.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –como invocada por su conversación, Hinata se acercó a un desmayado Naruto que, en cuanto escuchó la voz temblorosa de la chica, se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Que sorpresa! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –habló casi igual de nervioso que la Hyuuga buscando refugio y ayuda en Sasuke– Que lastima que no podamos quedarnos a conversar, tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade-baachan, ¿verdad Sasuke?

- A mí me llamó, no sé qué haces tú aquí si estás de descanso –la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y eso lo sabía el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. Y lo que también sabía era como arruinar la vida de su mejor amigo sin siquiera mostrar cuanto lo disfrutaba.

- Teme –gruñó amenazadoramente entre dientes Naruto para que solo Sasuke lo escuchara.

El usuario del Chidori palmeó "ligeramente" el hombro de su eterno rival acercándolo a la heredera del Byakugan– Disfruten su tiempo libre.

- Nosotros también vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama –acotó Shino con la voz apagada por el cuello alto de su chamarra.

Los resplandecientes ojos azules de Naruto miraron aterrados al amante de los insectos sin poder creer lo que oía. Era la primera vez que de verdad deseaba que la Godaime no lo fuera a enviar a misión.

…

- Adelante –concedió el paso la primer Hokage mujer de Konohagakure. Con solemnidad entraron Hinata, Shino, Sasuke y finalmente Naruto. Dentro de la oficina se encontraban Rock Lee y Tenten hablando con Tsunade– Ya que están todos comenzaré a explicarles porque los he reunido. Tengo una misión que requiere de dos equipos –la maestra de Sakura analizó entre todos los presentes sus opciones. Sasuke mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, todo lo contrario a Naruto quien ahora se moría de nervios al estar ante la posibilidad de tener que hacer equipo con Hinata– Kakashi se encuentra esperándolos cerca de Amegakure donde se ha dado un levantamiento por parte de los shinobi leales a Pain. Los Kage hemos tomado la decisión de sitiar la Aldea y atrapar a los líderes de la revuelta para llevarlos a un juicio por atentar contra la paz firmada por todas las naciones.

- Baa-chan –intervino por primera vez el hijo del Rayo Amarillo– Tengo una duda… ¿Qué hacen aquí el equipo del cejotas y de Hinata? ¿Ellos van a ser el segundo equipo? ¿Y Sakura-chan?

- Naruto. Sasuke. Ustedes serán los capitanes –dijo firmemente la kunoichi de ojos del color de la miel– Ya que Sakura no está disponible, decidí armar estos equipos provisionalmente. Sasuke, tú serás el capitán de Rock Lee y Tenten –el futuro Hokage sintió que el corazón iba a romper su pecho y escapar por la ventana tras la Hokage– Naruto, no dudo de tus capacidades para formar equipo con cualquiera de tus compañeros y espero que puedas llevar la responsabilidad de ser un capitán.

…

- ¡Frentona! –gritó Ino levantando el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Sakura cubriéndose el bostezo que se le escapaba la saludó cansinamente. Esa mañana su mejor amiga se había levantado de muy buen humor a juzgar por la alegría que desprendía desde antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte– Buenos días –saludó sorprendida de ver a Hinata, Shino, Tenten y Rock Lee hablando animadamente con la heredera del Clan Yamanaka.

- ¡Mi dulce flor de cerezo! Admirar tu belleza antes de salir a misión es como súper combustible para la llama de la juventud que arde en mi corazón –la Haruno rio nerviosa ante tantas alabanzas bochornosas de Rock Lee.

La joven bestia verde de Konoha iba a tomar la mano de Sakura para besarla cuando una sombra negra apareció detrás de ella intimidando al shinobi– Buenos días.

Sakura giró el rostro mirando levemente hacia arriba– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –saludó nerviosa la kunoichi al ver la reacción de Sasuke ante el saludo de su admirador.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –chilló Ino alejando a su mejor amiga del hombre de sus sueños– ¿Sales de misión?

Y como era costumbre del estoico sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, no respondía preguntas de nadie quien no fuera digno de su reconocimiento. Con un suspiro de cansancio, la kunoichi integrante del equipo 7 formuló la misma pregunta que su rival– ¿Vas a salir de misión?

- Vamos a detener un levantamiento en Amegakure –explicó tratando de ser breve y específico. Él no era de los que hablaba, pero parecía ser que con su compañera hacia excepciones– Las demás aldeas han enviado grupos para asegurar el control de la situación.

- Entiendo –dijo la medic-nin pensando un poco en que mientras ella se iba a estar divirtiendo, su compañero iba a estar arriesgando su vida para llevar la paz a una aldea que no era la suya.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También sales de misión?

La Haruno negó con la cabeza– Salgo con Ino al País del Té. Vamos a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de que los jefes de su clan la sometan a aburridos y tediosos trabajos administrativos.

- Ni lo menciones –rogó Ino perdiendo toda la alegría y entusiasmo por el viaje– Pero no me pongas de pretexto, frentona. Has trabajado sin descanso desde hace mucho tiempo, mereces relajarte y disfrutar mientras seas joven. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? –la usuaria de los jutsu mentales se acercó a Sasuke coqueteando con él. Sin resultados favorables.

- Ten cuidado, Sakura –fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha y tomó camino hacia afuera de la aldea.

Al ver a Sasuke con su mochila en la espalda y manos en los bolsillos, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la noche que él había abandonado la aldea y despreciado el amor que le ofrecía.

- ¡Adiós Sakura-chan! –la alegre voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Que tengan un excelente viaje! –se despidió Rock Lee siendo jalado por Tenten para seguir a su capitán– Promete tener una cita conmigo cuando regrese triunfal de mi misión.

La kunoichi heredera del Byakugou no In deseaba que, algún día, Rock Lee dejara de cortejarla y entendiera que ella no estaba interesada en él; pero el chico era demasiado obstinado y no quería darse por vencido. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con Naruto y Sasuke, también debía aguantar a Rock Lee.

- ¡Buen viaje! –le deseó Tenten llevándose al terco de su compañero y amigo para que dejara de poner en ridículo a la medic-nin.

Shino y Hinata desfilaron detrás de Lee deseándoles un bonito viaje y un retorno seguro.

- ¡_Suerte, Naruto_! –fueron los pensamientos de Sakura para su compañero al saber que tendría que convivir con Hinata.

…

Sakura e Ino brincaban de rama en rama, aunque no era necesario porque tenían el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar su viaje; pero ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, querían probar las mejoras en sus habilidades y competir un poco.

- ¡Me rindo! –jadeó la kunoichi del equipo Asuma recargándose en sus rodillas tratando de controlar su respiración– ¿Por qué… eres tan… resistente?

La mejor amiga de Ino puso un dedo en su mentón tratando de pensar que era lo que la hacía más resistente que su rival y como la luz del sol que la deslumbró por un segundo, la iluminación llegó a su mente– Cuando tienes de compañeros de equipo a tres ANBU, al Jinchuuriki y a un Uchiha tienes que entrenar el triple de lo que entrenas con Tsunade-shishou si quieres mantener su nivel.

- Tienes que… estar bromeando –dijo sorprendida la kunoichi del clan Yamanaka.

- Hnn –negó Sakura con una sonrisa forzada– No tengo ninguna habilidad especial como ellos, es por eso que tengo que compensarlo con trabajo duro.

- Ahora sí creo que estás bromeando –Ino recargó las manos en sus caderas reprochando con la mirada a su amiga– Sakura –puso sus manos en los hombros de la nombrada y la miró severamente– ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces no comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir– No lo sé, ¿diez años? Tal vez más.

- Pues ahora pienso que estoy viendo a esa niña de cabellos rosados que cubrían su rostro tratando de esconder una enorme frente haciéndola parecer un Yurei –las palabras de la Yamanaka arrancaron un profundo suspiro a la portadora del Byakugo no In.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Claro que lo entiendo –negó enojada Ino ante el menosprecio de su superior en rango médico– Sakura, tú nos salvaste, a mí, a Shikamaru y a lo que quedaba de la Alianza Shinobi. Los demás solo nos quedamos viendo cuando salvabas de la muerte a tu mejor amigo.

- Pero hice tan poco y ustedes hicieron tanto.

- ¿Te parece poco salvar a cientos de la Alianza Shinobi? –la usuaria de los jutsu mentales negó decepcionada de la falta de autoconfianza de su amiga– Esto no es por tus capacidades shinobi, porque déjame decirte algo: Haruno Sakura es la kunoichi más fuerte de Konohagakure. Su gran dominio del chakra la ha hecho la digna portadora del Byakugo no In; técnica solo dominada por Godaime Hokage-sama y, cabe aclarar, a ella le tomó años dominar. Mírate tú solo tienes 17 años y ya tienes el nivel de un Kage, aunque solo seas de rango Chuunin. Pero eres tan fuerte y mucho más inteligente que ese trío de adolescentes pubertos que tienes por compañeros –en ese momento Ino cayó en cuenta de lo que todo se trataba– ¡Oh! Es eso, ¿verdad? Tienes problemas hormonales que relacionan a alguno de tus compañeros de equipo.

- Como lo dices tú lo haces sonar como si fuera algo gracioso.

…

Naruto aceleró el paso y se emparejó con su compañero del equipo 7– ¿Por qué crees que Baa-chan nos haya mandado con ellos en lugar de Sai y Sakura-chan?

- ¿No la oíste? –bufó Sasuke tratando de no enojarse con el "amigo" de los bijuu– Tiene vacaciones: quiere descansar del equipo 7 y lo que haga el otro me tiene sin cuidado.

- Ella no haría eso –el hijo del rayo Amarillo no podía, no QUERIA creer eso.

- La acosaste durante todo el viaje. ¿Cómo no va a querer estar lejos de ti?

El Uzumaki abrió la boca en asombro por la acusación de su mejor amigo– ¿Solo yo? Hasta donde recuerdo ella dijo que TÚ la besaste a la fuerza.

Ante el grito de Naruto todos detuvieron la marcha impresionados por lo que discutían. Además que no era difícil imaginarse de qué estaban hablando, como la mayoría de los equipos, el equipo 7 solo tenía un integrante femenino. Sakura estaba siendo el centro de la discusión entre los dos capitanes provisionales. Pero lo que rompió la tensión, o tal vez añadiría más leña al fuego, fue la intervención de Rock Lee.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a profanar los sagrados y castos labios de mi hermosa flor de cerezo? –gritó fuertemente Lee confrontando a Sasuke. Él solo rodó los ojos ignorando a la bestia verde de Konoha– ¡Respóndeme! –pero al no recibir más que silencio de su rival de amor, el aprendiz de Gai tomó de manera agresiva al Uchiha por el cuello de la playera– Te desafío a un duelo.

- ¡Lee! – emitió perturbada Tenten– ¡Estamos de camino a una misión! ¡No puedes comportarte de esta manera!

- Tengo que defender el honor de Sakura-san ante cualquier agravio –la determinación de Lee era inquebrantable, así como la devoción que sentía hacía la kunoichi del equipo 7– No importa si incluso es contra un compañero.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada cansada. No pelearía con él porque el miembro del equipo Gai podría terminar lesionado de gravedad, incluso muerto. Además no tenía los "ánimos" sabiendo que a su regreso, Tsunade le daría un discurso sobre su frágil residencia en Konohagakure– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Sakura no siente, ni sentirá nada por ti? Madura y acepta que tu oportunidad con ella es menor que tu capacidad para usar ninjutsu.

Las duras palabras del heredero del Sharingan no solo lastimaron el orgullo de Rock Lee, sino que a los demás les pareció demasiado ofensivas y, desgraciadamente, también realistas.

- Cejotas… –Naruto puso una mano sobre el puño cerrado de la bestia verde y con una mirada suplicante lo hizo soltar a su compañero– Acabemos con ésta misión y cuando regresemos puedes darle una paliza al teme. ¿Qué dices? –pidió con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa zorruna.

- Lo haré tragarse sus palabras con la fuerza de mi taijutsu –Rock Lee había recuperado la confianza y sonreía lleno de energía y determinación– Y también te desafiaré a ti, Naruto-kun.

- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó asustado el portador del Kyuubi de que la copia idéntica de Gai-sensei supiera lo que había pasado entre Sakura y él en el hotel en su anterior misión.

La bestia verde de Konoha levantó el dedo pulgar de manera animosa– Sakura-san te entregó su primer beso durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Nunca olvidaré eso.

El rostro de Naruto se puso rojo como nunca lo habían visto sus amigos, pero luego una sonrisa tonta se fue formando en sus labios al pensar que todos lo habían visto.

Sasuke se paró a su lado y le susurró al oído– Sigue idealizándolo, eso no fue un beso. Además, ella lo dijo, le ha dado RCP a cientos de pacientes –definitivamente el Uchiha sabía cómo "incinerar" la alegría de cualquiera.

- Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, mi mejor amigo, Sasuke –ladró irónicamente el futuro Hokage a la espalda del usuario del Chidori que se alejaba velozmente hacia su misión en Amegakure.

- Ese no fue un beso –susurró tristemente Hinata al recordar la escena entre Sakura y Naruto– ¿O sí? –preguntó más para sí misma y tratar de convencerse que no lo había sido.

Shino, que había escuchado perfectamente a su compañera, se paró a su lado y le dijo en voz baja– Solo fue la unión de dos pares de labios entre médico y paciente para salvar una vida. No un intercambio consciente de sentimientos entre dos personas.

- Gracias, Shino-kun –cuando la hija de Hiashi se sentía deprimida, siempre podía contar con sus dos compañeros del equipo Kurenai para levantarle los ánimos.

…

- ¡Desearía haber estado ahí, frentona! ¡Eres una maldita afortunada!

Durante el resto del camino, Sakura relató brevemente lo sucedido en su misión anterior. La solicitud especial de Kakashi, la reunión del antiguo equipo 7, cuando ella perdió la parte superior de su traje, la ayuda de Sasuke, cuando sus dos compañeros la confrontaron, la emboscada al día siguiente, su terrible experiencia con las alucinaciones. Ahora estaban en la habitación de un hotel acomodando su ropa en un armario y una pequeña cómoda.

- ¿No estás molesta, Ino-cerda? –preguntó asombrada Sakura ante la alegría con la que su mejor amiga recibía la noticia de que Sasuke y Naruto le exigieron escoger entre uno de ellos.

Ino negó con la cabeza– ¿Cómo podría estar molesta contigo? Tienes grandes oportunidades de estar con quien amas. Ya sea Sasuke-kun o Naruto, lo que importa es que seas feliz al lado de tu verdadero amor.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y se tiró en la cama sin delicadeza– Ese es el problema. No sé si realmente amo a uno de esos dos.

- ¡Para eso estoy yo aquí! –la heredera del Clan Yamanaka se paró con actitud determinada y arrogante–Te ayudaré a descubrir quien se ha ganado tu corazón. Pero lo que no me queda claro –la que alguna vez fue rival de Sakura por el amor de Sasuke miró al cielo buscando comprender el relato de su amiga– ¿Por qué Naruto cree que el RCP es un beso? Solo es un apoyo vital para el paciente.

- Lo mismo le dijo Sasuke-kun.

Ino cambio de mano su mentón– ¿Y qué fue lo que detonó esa discusión?

Ahora sí, Sakura estaba perdida, había dado un resumen a su amiga de lo que había pasado pero no había sido específica en ciertos detalles. Suspiró derrotada dejando caer los hombros dando un aspecto más patético a su maltrecho estado de ánimo– Porque Sasuke-kun me besó…

Los ojos azules de la kunoichi del equipo Asuma se abrieron desmesuradamente, casi saliéndose de sus orbitas– ¿Qué qué? Espera… –Ino tomó a su mejor amiga por los brazos apretándolos hasta dejar sus manos claramente marcadas en rojo– Sasuke-kun… ¿te besó?

- Si, fue algo insignificante, solo un arrebato de ira…

- ¡Haruno Sakura! ¿El Byakugo no In te frio el cerebro? ¡Uchiha Sasuke te besó! ¡Te robó tu primer beso y al mismo tiempo te entregó el suyo! –chilló de alegría la Yamanaka dejando a su amiga en medio de un shock nervioso– Por qué fue su primer beso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal besa?

Eso no había pasado por la cabeza de Sakura hasta que su amiga lo había sembrado ahí, como una semilla que crecería y se desarrollaría hasta que sus raíces se esparcieran por todo su cerebro incapacitándola para pensar en otra cosa– No, no puede ser. ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun nunca había besado a una chica? Pero tenía una compañera en su equipo… Y él es un chico muy bien parecido… Además…

- Uchiha Sasuke es fuerte, varonil, guapo y todos los adjetivos positivos para el buen gusto de una mujer –de la hija de los Yamanaka salían corazoncitos por encima de su cabeza, o eso imaginaba Sakura– Peeeero cuando se trata de mujeres, es un cubo de hielo andante y total y completo idiota.

La kunoichi alumna de Tsunade soltó una carcajada ante las declaraciones poco comunes de su amiga hacía su eterno amor– ¿Cubo de hielo? ¿Idiota? Me sorprendes Ino, jamás imaginé que fueras a expresarte así de Sasuke-kun.

- Amiga, tengo que ser honesta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, los brazos flexionados y las palmas de cara al techo– Uchiha Sasuke es un borde para el amor –la portadora del Byakugo no In no pudo evitar seguir riendo ante la verdad tan evidente que señalaba Ino– Pero sé que tú puedes cambiarlo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Sakura conmovida por el tono reluciente de ternura y cariño de Ino.

- Claro, porque solo a ti te ha permitido acercarte lo suficiente para tocar su corazón –y la sonrisa de alegría de la Yamanaka se tornó en algo ligeramente tenebroso– Porque si se atreve a lastimarte te juro que lo mato.

El único miembro femenino del equipo Kakashi sonrió nerviosa– Él no sería capaz.

- Entonces, ¿es Sasuke-kun el afortunado?

- No lo sé.

Los hermosos ojos azules rodaron cansados y para evitar cansarse de estar parada y oyendo los disparates de su amiga se sentó junto a ella en la cama– ¿Por qué no lo sabes, Sakura? De niñas te gustaba, después te enamoraste de él y ahora, no puedes negarlo, lo amas.

- No olvides a Naruto –sacó de la nada a su compañero tratando de encontrar una explicación a su indecisión– Desde que estamos en la academia me ha dicho que le gusto y lo ha demostrado esforzándose para cumplir la promesa que me hizo el día que Sasuke-kun abandonó la aldea. Además, siempre me ha alentado a seguir mis sueños y cuando he estado en problemas él me ha rescatado… incluso de Sasuke-kun. No puedo decir que no siento algo especial por él porque me estaría mintiendo a mí misma. Además de que cuando pensé que había muerto sentí que mi corazón moría con él.

- Sin duda alguna Naruto es alguien muy especial para ti –dedujo Ino al sentir el cariño con el que su amiga hablaba– Pero no te has detenido a pensar que hay diferencia entre el querer y el amor.

- Por supuesto que lo sé –Sakura se sentía ofendida. Era como si, a la edad de 17 años, le hablaran del sexo explicándoselo con el absurdo cuento de las abejitas y las florecitas– Quiero a Rock Lee, a Hinata, a Tenten, a Shikamaru, incluso a Chouji y a Kiba. Quiero a todos mis compañeros de la academia. Amo a mis padres, a ti –con eso se ganó una sonrisa y un abrazo de Ino– a Naruto, a Sasuke-kun, a Kakashi-sensei. Vamos hasta Sai y Yamato-taichou tienen un lugar en mi corazón que nadie podría ocupar.

- Vamos a bañarnos –propuso la Yamanaka tomando la mano de su mejor amiga y jalándola fuertemente para levantarla– Dicen que las aguas termales de este lugar son perfectas para sanar los corazones rotos y la piel deshidratada.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa, cerda! –Sakura no paraba de reír estando con Ino, ya extrañaba la personalidad chispeante de su amiga.

…

- Que bueno que llegaron –saludó Yamato al ver al grupo de Konoha llegar al sitio de reunión.

En el lugar ya se encontraban Kankuro con un equipo de jounin de Sunagakure, Darui y Karui con un equipo de Kumogakure y de Kirigakure, Choujuurou como capitán con un equipo de jounin. Y Konoha con Kakashi al frente, junto con Yamato y Shizune como apoyo médico.

- ¿Para qué tanta gente? –preguntó Naruto al ver tantos shinobi reunidos.

- Es solo por precaución.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida pero podía percibir cierta ira creciente contra su persona– ¿Precaución? No me hagas reír Kakashi –dijo solo para hacer enojar más a quien trataba de asesinarlo con la mirada– Las demás aldeas están aquí para repartirse el botín de guerra.

- Si no tienes comentarios constructivos, será mejor que te calles… Uchiha –gruñó agresivamente Darui.

- ¿Y si no se me da la gana? –Sasuke no era alguien que pudiera quedarse callado ante una agresión y menos una tan directa.

- Calma. Calma –intervino nuevamente Yamato interponiéndose entre ambos hombres quienes ya presentaban sus técnicas eléctricas en sus manos– Guarden sus energías para la batalla.

- Nunca olvidaré lo que le hiciste a Raigake-sama –Darui levantó un dedo señalando el rostro del Uchiha– A la primera señal de traición te parto en dos –amenazó fuerte y claramente, pero el heredero del Sharingan no le contestó, solo sonrió arrogante y le dio la espalda tranquilamente.

Yamato se acercó a Kakashi y le habló preocupado– ¿Podrá manejarlo, senpai? No es igual a cuando era un gennin.

- Y eso que no lo has visto realmente enojado –señaló el creador del Chidori con una sonrisa divertida. Para relajar los ánimos, el ex sensei se acercó a Sasuke– ¿Por qué no está Sakura aquí?

- Tsunade le dio vacaciones –masculló el Uchiha más molesto que cuando el usuario del rayo negro lo había agredido– ¿Y porque solo me preguntas a mí?

- Porque pensé que tú estarías más informado que cualquiera de tus compañeros, además Naruto está muy ocupado lidiando con otros problemas –dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándole ver a Sasuke por encima de su hombro a su mejor amigo luchando por ignorar a la joven Hyuuga que los acompañaba.

…

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente! –exclamó Ino al sumergirse en las vaporosas aguas termales– Vamos Sakura, apresúrate.

Sakura se sumergió momentos después al lado de su amiga– ¡Maldita cerda! ¿Por qué no me habías invitado antes a venir?

La heredera del Clan Yamanaka le arrojó un poco de agua a quien osaba insultarla– No tiene mucho que vine frentona. Mi última misión con Chouji la hice por aquí cerca y descubrí este maravilloso lugar.

- Pues a la próxima que tengamos descanso podemos ir a la última aldea a la que fui con el equipo Kakashi, ahí encontré también unas aguas termales muy beneficiosas para la piel.

- Dirás el equipo 7 –corrigió Ino sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Si, si lo que tú digas –la kunoichi alumna de la Godaime movió la mano restándole importancia al comentario de su amiga.

Ino "nadó" hasta donde estaba Sakura y la escaneó escrupulosamente– ¡Que hermoso colgante! Nunca te lo había visto –chilló la usuaria de los jutsu mentales.

La Haruno bajó su mirada hasta la pequeña joya que colgaba de su cuello y lo tomó delicadamente con sus dedos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios– Es un regalo de Sasuke-kun, pero olvidé devolvérselo antes de salir de la aldea.

- ¿Estás loca, Sakura? ¡Es un regalo de Uchiha Sasuke-kun! No puedes regresárselo –Ino estaba sumamente alarmada con la idea que exponía su amiga.

- Pero le regresé a Naruto su obsequio, no me parece justo quedarme con el de Sasuke-kun.

Yamanaka se levantó sobre el agua con las manos en las caderas y un aura asesina– Si te atreves a regresarle el regalo a Sasuke-kun te juro que te torturaré por el resto de tu vida Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y asintió con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien, y no precisamente por el calor de las termales– No lo haré, te lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Ino sumergiéndose nuevamente en el agua, como un delfín que regresaba de un grácil salto al mar.

- Hn –la senpai en medicina de la Yamanaka le mostró el colgante.

- Es hermosa. Una flama, como el elemento que simboliza al Clan Uchiha –Sakura se sorprendió, ella no lo había visto de esa manera– Mi padre –dijo Ino conteniendo las lágrimas ante la ausencia de su progenitor– una vez me contó algo sobre la familia de Sasuke-kun. Él me dijo que el Clan Uchiha era famoso por su manejo del elemento fuego y, viejos pergaminos, cuentan que ellos fueron los primeros en desarrollar las técnicas Katon. Por esa misma razón, eran los únicos autorizados a portar símbolos que representaban el fuego.

La hija de los Haruno escuchó atentamente las palabras de su amiga– ¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso.

- Pero hay una cosa más –dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa– Hay una costumbre entre los Uchiha, cuando un hombre del Clan le entrega a una mujer algo que representa el fuego, es porque esa chica es la afortunada elegida para convertirse en su esposa.

- ¡¿Qué?! –el gritó de sorpresa de Sakura retumbó en todo el hotel. Su rostro era tan rojo como el pequeño colgante de flama que pendía de su cuello– No te burles de mí, Ino Yamanaka o probarás la fuerza de mis puños.

- No es broma –Ino levantaba las manos en forma defensiva tratando de apaciguar la ira creciente de su mejor amiga– Eso me lo contó mi padre. Te lo juro.

- Entonces… –Sakura tomó el colgante entre sus dedos y lo miró afectuosamente aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas– ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun sepa de las costumbres de su Clan? Su familia murió cuando él era muy pequeño y no creo que su padre le haya enseñado como cortejar a una chica.

Las manos de la kunoichi del equipo Asuma se posaron en los hombros de la medic-nin– Tienes que tener fe. Si te dio un obsequio es por de verdad siente algo por ti, además del beso que te dio –las frentes de ambas kunoichi se unieron en un gesto de amistad sincera y pura– Sasuke-kun es un borde para los sentimientos y las palabras, tienes que ser paciente con él. Además si tú no lo quieres, yo puedo quedarme con él, ahora está mucho mejor que cuando éramos gennin –el tono pervertido de Ino no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

- Y no has dormido en la misma cama con él y sin camisa –la sonrisa pervertida de la chica del equipo 7 encendió la ira de su "rival" de amor.

- ¡FRENTONA! –gritó Ino dejando ver su aura de batalla en todo su esplendor.

…

La batalla para controlar el levantamiento en Amegakure no duró mucho. La lluvia y los truenos sirvieron de mucho para los tres usuarios del elemento rayo y elemento agua. Todo resultó en una ventaja provechosa para la Alianza. Solo hubo un pequeño problema al final.

- Kakashi-sensei –Naruto aterrizó junto al Copy-Nin un poco agitado pero con una enorme y brillante sonrisa– Todos han sido contenidos.

- Perfecto –contestó algo agitado Kakashi.

- Kakashi-san –el capitán del equipo de Kumogakure y Karui se acercaron al capitán de la misión– Queremos saber quién se quedara en la aldea…

Pero Darui no pudo continuar su pregunta porque desapareció justo delante de los ojos de los shinobi aliados presentes.

- ¿Qué demonios? –gritó la segunda al mando del equipo de Kumogakure y sacó una katana tan rápido, que Sasuke fue el único capaz de igualar su velocidad y poner su afilada arma en el cuello de la kunoichi.

- Baja tu arma o te juro que tu cabeza rodara por el suelo antes de que siquiera pienses tu siguiente movimiento –amenazó fríamente el Uchiha. Karui tenía su katana frente al rostro de Kakashi, a centímetros de cortar la piel del jounin. La kunoichi leal a Killer Bee dudó seguir la orden por un segundo, pero Sasuke se acercó más y le susurró al oído– Antes de que hicieras esto, ya tenía suficientes motivos para matarte.

A Karui se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Sasuke parado detrás de Sakura de manera protectora y defensiva. Inmediatamente aflojó el agarre al mango de la katana y la dejó caer al recordar el amenazante Sharingan en el Uchiha– ¿Dónde está Darui?

Kakashi se tocó el ojo que porta el Sharingan de Obito y de repente, como desapareció, Darui volvió a aparecer. Mareado, desorientado y muy confundido.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al sentirse sobre la tierra humeda.

- Creo que utilice el Kamui, pero no me di cuenta… –antes de que algo volviera a suceder el Copy-Nin cubrió nuevamente su ojo con la bandana de Konoha.

- Permítame revisarlo –Shizune hizo un rápido escaneó del cuerpo de Kakashi y comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida que pudiera afectar sus habilidades– Hinata –llamó a la kunoichi, quien se acercó inmediatamente– ¿Podrías echar un vistazo a la red de chakra de Kakashi-san, por favor?

- Claro –la joven Hyuuga se paró frente al capitán del equipo 7– Byakugan –el Kekkei Genkai se activó en sus ojos e hizo un reconocimiento del cuerpo del jounin. Y no fue la única, ya que Sasuke también lo hizo sin olvidar a Karui– Kakashi-sensei, el flujo de tu chakra está hecho un lío. Nada parece estar bien.

- Kakashi-san –la medic-nin de Konoha recobró la atención del Copy-Nin– ¿Sufriste algún ataque durante la batalla? ¿Algo que haya podido detonar este problema?

- Fuera de golpes y cortadas, nada.

Shizune se tornó pensativa, con una mano en su mentón empezó a analizar las posibles causas– Puede ser algo que introdujeron en tu cuerpo, pero debió tardar un par de días en dañar de esa manera tu sistema de control de chakra. ¿Alguna otra herida que hayas sufrido en los últimos días o semanas?

- En la misión anterior sufrí un envenenamiento –dijo Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible con pesar.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas y sus mentes pensaron lo mismo– Sakura/Sakura-chan.

0o0o0

A little busy, sorry.


	7. La Desaparición

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

***  
RENACIMIENTO  
***

**Capítulo 7 "LA DESAPARICION"**

- Tsunade/Baa-chan –entraron gritando y sin aliento Sasuke y Naruto.

La Hokage se sorprendió de la desvergonzada entrada a su despacho por parte de los dos shinobi. Podían ser los salvadores del mundo, pero eso no justificaba que llegaran de esa manera a interrumpirla cuando estaba en una reunión– ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar sin tocar la puerta?

- Es Sakura… tiene problemas –gritó sin recató el Uchiha.

- Enormes problemas –corrigió su amigo.

Tsunade respiró pesadamente– Lo sé –sus vivaces ojos amielados se dirigieron a la cuarta persona en su oficina. Ino estaba parada con los ojos rojos, hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho –Sasuke y Naruto sintieron que el piso se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. El mundo perdía su luz. Todo perdía sentido para ambos. E Ino no paraba de llorar.

- Ino, tranquilízate –ordenó la Godaime– Cuéntanos que sucedió.

Ante la petición de su Hokage, Ino respiró profundamente y tranquilizó los sollozos– Todo iba bien. Estuvimos tres días en el hotel descansando y cuando veníamos de regreso tras una noche de acampada, Sakura desapareció.

- ¿Cómo que desapareció? –Naruto se jalaba el cabello tratando de encontrar una explicación.

- Al despertar en la mañana ella ya no estaba –la voz de Ino reflejaba lo desesperada que se sentía en ese momento.

- Tal vez se adelantó a regresar –el futuro Hokage seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Ino volvió a negar– Sus cosas seguían ahí.

- Alguien pudo habérsela llevado. Todo el mundo la conoce, fue la doctora de muchos shinobi durante la guerra. Es la única con la capacidad de sanar a un ejército completo –Naruto balbuceaba cosas que temía pudieran haber pasado.

- Pero yo estaba ahí –chilló Ino– Me hubiera dado cuenta de cualquier acercamiento enemigo.

- Tal vez no, si los atacantes eran más fuertes… – del miedo, Naruto, cayó a la desesperación y eso lo incapacitó para pensar.

- Sakura fue atacada con el mismo veneno que Kakashi –Sasuke dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta– Por desgracia no sabemos qué efectos esté sufriendo ella.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –Tsunade se levantó de golpe de su silla, golpeando la mesa y creando una pequeña cuarteadura.

- A hacer lo que ustedes no han hecho. Encontrar a mi compañera –con el Sharingan activado el Uchiha desapareció de la puerta de la oficina.

…

- Hola nena –saludó un hombre de cabello gris azulado y ojos negros tras un par de gafas, en su espalda llevaba un enorme objeto envuelto en tiras blancas de tela– ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque?

La pequeña, de no más de 6 años con cabello curiosamente rosa y enormes ojos jades, sonrió alegre y le mostró al hombre un ramo de flores silvestres– Juntando flores para mi amiga.

- ¿Y tu amiga dónde está?

- No lo sé –negó la pequeña acomodando más flores entre sus manos.

- ¿Viniste con alguien?

- Hnn –volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, columpiando sus cabellos rosas.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido buscando más personas a su alrededor, pero estaban en el medio del bosque. No había un alma a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Acaso alguien la había abandonado ahí?– ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura –fue como se presentó la pequeña.

- Que lindo nombre. ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? –la niña se encogió de hombros indicando que no lo sabía– Sakura-chan, no puedes quedarte aquí sola. Es muy peligroso.

- No le tengo miedo a los animales del bosque.

- No son los animales los que me preocupan –dijo el hombre sonriendo nervioso– Ven, acompáñame.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y sonrió juguetona– Mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con desconocidos.

- Tu mami es una mujer muy sabia, pero en este momento debes hacer una excepción –el hombre miró por encima de su hombro al escuchar ruidos de ramas rompiéndose– Debemos irnos –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la pequeña, el hombre la tomó en brazos y empezó a saltar de rama en rama.

- ¡Wow! ¿Eres un simio? –preguntó divertida Sakura al ver como saltaba el hombre de rama en rama.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del hombre– ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un shinobi?

- ¿Es un tipo de mono?

- No –negó el hombre desilusionado– Un shinobi es alguien que se dedica a proteger a la gente.-

- Entonces eres un héroe –dijo la pequeña dando una aplauso con sus manitas.

- Digamos que algo parecido.

Sakura puso su dedito índice en su mentón y miró pensativa el pecho del hombre– ¿Esa es tu insignia? –preguntó señalando con el dedo a la placa en su pecho.

- Es el símbolo de mi aldea –el nombre irguió la espalda y pronunció con mucho orgullo– Kirigakure. Es ahí a de donde vengo –en su último salto, el bosque quedó atrás y se encontraron con un inmenso puerto con decenas de barcos atracados en las orillas.

…

- Karin –pronunció la voz grave a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente la última fémina del Clan Uzumaki se giró con un sonrojo en su rostro– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

- Necesito tu habilidad.

La kunoichi hizo un gesto de hartazgo y le dio la espalda a Sasuke– Ya me harté de ser usada y desechada. Búscate a otra que te ayude.

- Solo tú puedes ayudarme –el tono serio y sin amenazas, incluso con un casi imperceptible tono de súplica sorprendió a Karin– Sakura está perdida.

- ¿Te refieres a la medic-nin alumna de la Hokage? –eso sí que era una sorpresa.

- La semana pasada estuvimos de misión y durante la batalla, Kakashi y Sakura fueron envenenados –explicó Sasuke, algo sumamente extraño en él porque no era de explicar mucho las cosas, o mejor dicho no decía nada– Y ayer durante una misión en Amegakure, Kakashi sufrió un trastorno en su control del chakra y el Kamui de su ojo izquierdo se activó.

- Eso es muy extraño, el veneno tardó mucho tiempo en hacer efecto.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos recordando lo sucedido durante su misión con el equipo 7– Sakura creó un antídoto mientras nos defendíamos Naruto y yo, pero ella también fue envenenada y tardamos más tiempo en darle el antídoto.

- No conozco mucho de venenos, Orochimaru-sama nunca me enseñó a usarlos –Karin estaba intrigada con lo que sufrían los compañeros de su antiguo capitán– ¿Qué pasó con tu… compañera?

- Salió de vacaciones y solo su amiga regresó.

- Entiendo –la, posible, prima de Naruto asintió– Te ayudaré a encontrarla. PERO lo hago únicamente porque le debo mi vida a ella, no porque quiera trabajar contigo nuevamente.

- Lo que digas.

- ¿Volverás a formar el equipo Taka?

Sasuke negó silenciosamente– Está vez seremos solo tú y yo.

- Querrás decir nosotros tres –esa voz, la voz que Sasuke odiaba más que la de Naruto.

- No necesito tu ayuda, imitación barata –gruñó el Uchiha al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la cara de Sai a escasos pasos de la suya.

- Soy parte del equipo Kakashi y Sakura es mi compañera y amiga –la sonrisa falsa de Sai alteraba los nervios y mataba la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Sasuke.

En cambio, Karin parecía disfrutar viendo como alguien se enfrentaba al descendiente de Madara y no temía perder su vida ante el filo de su katana– Digo que lo llevemos. Su Ninpou podría ser de utilidad.

- Bien. Partimos ahora mismo.

- Tengo que preparar una mochila para el viaje –rebatió la kunoichi de los Uzumaki.

- Cuando estuvimos buscando a Itachi no traíamos nada y eso no va a cambiar.

- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? –pidió el ex ANBU Root con una sonrisa endemoniadamente falsa.

Inmediatamente Sasuke tomó su katana y la recargó contra la garganta de su suplente– Si vuelves a contradecirme o decir alguna otra estupidez te corto la garganta. No me importa que seas amigo de Sakura.

- Yo solo iba a decir que será mejor que salgamos de inmediato –de un momento a otro la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Sai– Si queremos encontrar algún rastro de Sakura, tenemos que ser rápidos.

Tras un profundo suspiró el Uchiha enfundó su katana nuevamente y asintió.

…

- ¡Qué bonito! –la pequeña estaba parada sobre una caja de madera admirando el vasto océano desde la orilla de un barco– ¿Siempre viajas así?

- No, hoy es una ocasión especial –confesó sinceramente el hombre de gafas.

- ¡Choujuurou! –llamaron al hombre que había subido a Sakura al barco– ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevar a la aldea a una total desconocida? Mizukage-sama no va a estar muy contenta de esto.

Choujuurou suspiró derrotado– No podía dejarla ahí. El bosque puede ser muy peligroso para una pequeña sola y los hombres en el muelle no me daban mucha confianza.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba sola?

- Ella me lo dijo.

- Pudo mentirte –rebatió otro hombre con el símbolo de Kirigakure en su hombro.

- ¡Choujuu-kun! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Esos pescados gigantes se llaman delfines –señaló entusiasmada la pequeña.

Los hombres no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la aseveración de Sakura. Cuando se hubieron calmado, uno de los shinobi palmeó la cabeza de la niña– Peces. Se dice peces cuando aún están vivos y pescados cuando te los sirven en la mesa para comer –Sakura formó una gran O con su boca ante la "sabiduría" del hombre– Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? Que Choujuu-chan no nos ha presentado aún –dijo en tono burlón.

- Sakura –una gran sonrisa iluminó el tierno rostro de la pequeña de cabello rosado.

- Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan –dijo el hombre estirando una mano para estrechar la de ella– Mi nombre es Momotaro…

- Momo-chan –gritó emocionada Sakura ignorando la mano que le tendían.

- No, espera –Momotaro trató de tranquilizar a la pequeña que saltaba llena de alegría– Taro se escucha mejor.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa encantadora– A mí me gusta más Momo-chan.

- Hagamos un trato –rogó el shinobi agachándose hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña tratando de ignorar las burlas constantes de sus compañeros shinobi– Si me llamas Taro te llevaré a ver los delfines cuando desembarquemos en Kirigakure. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

- ¿De verdad lo harías?

- Claro. Palabra de shinobi –juró Momotaro levantando la mano izquierda y ofreciéndole la derecha para cerrar el trato.

- Hn –asintió alegres Sakura– Taro-chan.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la pequeña de cabellos rosados estrechó la mano del shinobi. Tras un segundo se escuchó un crujido proveniente del apretón de manos. Los demás hombres miraron extrañados a Sakura y a Taro-chan que seguían tomados de las manos con sonrisas en sus rostros. La diferencia era que la de la niña era de felicidad y la de Momotaro era un gesto parecido al dolor.

- ¡Un pajarito! –Sakura soltó la mano de Momotaro y corrió tras la gaviota que volaba cerca del mástil principal.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! –gritó el shinobi de Kirigakure tomándose la mano que estrechó la pequeña niña jugando a atraparla saltando no más de medio metro del suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede Momo-chan? –Choujuurou negó tratando de corregir el error que acababa de cometer– ¿Qué tienes Momotaro-san?

Momotaro fijó su vista en la delicada niña de cabellos rosados y sonrisa alegre– Me rompió la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa niña me rompió la mano –se quejó sentándose en el suelo y abrazando la mano contra su pecho.

Choujuurou y los demás shinobi vieron a Sakura corriendo tras el ave inalcanzable que volaba muy por encima de su cabeza. Era imposible que una niña tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza. Eso los hizo preguntarse, ¿Quién era esa niña?

…

- Hinata –la voz seria del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi provocó un sobresalto en la joven Hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun…

Naruto se acercó con la mirada agachada y en un movimiento súbito hizo una reverencia ante una sorprendida Hinata– ¡Lo siento Hinata! No puedo aceptar tu amor porque yo aún sigo enamorado de Sakura-chan. ¡En verdad, lo siento mucho! Pero… necesito pedirte un favor. Sakura-chan está desaparecida y…

La portadora del Byakugan no sabía si amarlo más u odiarlo, pero no podía odiarlo. El hijo del Yodaime podía ser tan lindo y al mismo tiempo tan tonto– Naruto-kun… –con gentileza tomó el rostro de Naruto y lo obligó a levantar el rostro– Te ayudaré a buscar a Sakura-san. Juntos la encontraremos.

- Gracias –ante la gentileza y bondad del corazón de la Hyuuga, Naruto no pudo resistirse y envolverla en un abrazo para demostrarle su agradecimiento– Mil gracias, Hinata.

- ¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

- Si –deshaciendo el abrazo, el futuro Hokage sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo– Ino me hizo un mapa.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces tratando de reunir el valor para preguntar– ¿Sasuke-kun no va a venir con nosotros?

- Él ya se marchó –contestó con rastros de ira en su voz– Lo vieron hablando con Karin.

- Es mejor así –la joven de los ojos aperlados puso una mano cariñosa sobre el puño cerrado de Naruto– Dos equipos son mejor que uno, ¿no lo crees?

- Siempre tan optimista –sonrió conmovido– Eres una gran persona, no dudo que encuentres a alguien que te merezca de verdad.

- Soy muy paciente y no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente –Hinata esperaba que sus palabras fueran entendidas por el joven Uzumaki, aunque conociéndolo era tener demasiadas esperanzas.

…

El puerto estaba a la vista. Finalmente el viaje había terminado. Sakura corrió a la rampa lista para bajar del barco.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Momotaro deteniendo por el cuello del vestido a la pequeña.

- Prometiste llevarme a ver a los delfines, ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón, pero primero tenemos que ir a ver a Mizukage-sama y dar el informe de nuestra misión.

Sakura hizo un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua– Pero lo prometiste… Momo-chan no cumple sus promesas. Es un mentiroso –chilló la pequeña a todo pulmón soltándose a llorar descontroladamente.

- Momotaro-san. ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Choujuurou corriendo para cargar a Sakura en sus brazos.

- Él-dijo-que-no-me-va-a-llevar-a-ver-a-los-delfines –la pequeña hablaba tan rápido que el shinobi de gafas no podía entenderle.

- Te mando a capturar a un grupo de alborotadores y regresas con una hija… Choujuurou –la inconfundible y sensual voz de Terumi Mei les dio la bienvenida sorprendiendo a sus subordinados.

- Mizukage-sama… –respondió sonrojado el espadachín– No, verá… ella es…

Al ver a la hermosa mujer y escuchar su dulce voz, Sakura volteó a verla y extendió los brazos pidiendo que ella la cargara– ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!

Ante el llamado "angelical" de la pequeña niña, Mei no dudó en correr y tomarla en sus brazos– Aquí está onee-chan –dijo arrebatándosela a Choujuurou de los brazos– ¿Qué te han hecho estos barbaros?

- Momo-chan me prometió llevarme a ver a los delfines y rompió su promesa.

- ¿Momo… Momo… chan? –repitió asombrada la Mizukage.

El shinobi con el sobrenombre de Momo-chan apareció ante la Godaime– Prometiste llamarme Taro-chan y te dije que en cuanto entregáramos nuestro informe te llevaría. Tienes que aprender de prioridades. Primero está mi deber como shinobi y luego los juegos infantiles.

- Pero tú me diste tu palabra de shinobi –acusó Sakura señalándolo con su pequeño dedo.

- Momo…chan –emitió en tono aterrador la hermosa Mei con una sombría mirada– Las promesas deben ser inquebrantables y si le prometiste a… –preguntó con la mirada a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente la niña con hermosos ojos jade entendió y pronunció su nombre bajito– Sakura.

- Si le prometiste a Sakura-chan llevarla a ver a los delfines eso harás –una sonrisa diabólicamente amenazadora surcó los finos y delicados labios de la Mizukage– ¿Verdad Momo-chan?

Momo-chan tragó duro y asintió tembloroso.

…

Sasuke recibió un mapa enviado por Ino para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga. Él había salido tan aprisa que ni siquiera le había permitido decirle donde había visto a Sakura la última vez y decidida a ayudar al Uchiha mandó un águila con el mapa de su último avistamiento.

- Aún hay leves rastros del chakra de Sakura –señaló la kunoichi especialista en rastreo– Y parece ser que está sufriendo grandes variaciones.

- ¿Qué tan malo es?

Karin se acomodó los lentes y miró a Sasuke– Tiene subidas y bajadas drásticas de chakra, como pequeñas explosiones en su cuerpo. Supongo que ha perdido el total control.

- No encontré señales de pelea en los alrededores –los ratones de tinta de Sai regresaban proporcionándole la información recabada en su recorrido– Tal vez Sakura se alejó de Ino rastreando algo sospechoso que vio.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza convencido de sus conocimientos sobre la kunoichi– Ella nunca dejaría a un compañero atrás y mucho menos sabiendo que hay peligro cerca. Así nos entrenó Kakashi.

- Creo que puedo decir el camino que tomó –la rastreadora se puso en pie y señaló en dirección al noreste.

- Va hacia la costa –era una de las posibilidades que Sasuke expresó en voz alta– ¿Por qué habrías de ir hacia la costa, Sakura?

- ¿Estás seguro que la conoces tan bien, Uchiha?

…

- Dime, Sakura-chan –Mei cargaba a Sakura en sus piernas mientras la pequeña comía dango con diferentes jarabes– ¿De dónde vienes?

La pequeña de cabello rosado habló con la boca aún llena– Del bosque.

- Choujuurou te encontró en los bosques del País del Fuego, pero no creo que vivas ahí –dijo la Mizukage limpiando la boca de Sakura con un suave pañuelo– ¿No recuerdas donde está tu casa? ¿O a tus padres?

- Hnn –negó Sakura sin dejar de disfrutar de los exquisitos dulces.

Mei se le quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña. Observando cada uno de los detalles del físico de la desconocida. Cabello rosado, ojos verde jade y un curioso diamante en su frente– Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco… pero no puedo recordar a quien. Es tan frustrante no recordarlo.

Pero no hubo repuesta de Sakura que ya se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, con la cabeza recargada junto al plato de pequeñas bolitas de masa cubiertas de jarabes de diferentes sabores. La Mizukage sonrió enternecida ante la postal frente a ella. Se paró con la niña en sus brazos y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que su vestido en realidad era un chaleco rojo con un círculo blanco en la espalda y que, por cierto, le quedaba bastante grande.

…

Habían recorrido mucho camino en muy poco tiempo, por más que Sasuke quisiera continuar escuchó los reclamos y accedió ante los chantajes de Karin de descansar si quería seguir con su misión "personal".

Encendieron una fogata y prepararon un pequeño campamento improvisado. De todos modos no traían nada para hacer algo más elaborado.

Karin estaba profundamente dormida, había agotado la mayor parte de su chakra rastreando el de la medic-nin que había salvado su vida de una muerte a manos del Uchiha. Ahora se encontraba descansando dormida sobre sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza.

Mientras, Sasuke removía la leña sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sai se sentó a su lado con la mirada fija en las llamas danzantes de la fogata– Creo entender porque estás tan desesperado en encontrar a Sakura –el Uchiha miró de reojo a su suplente esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir– Yo también quiero que regrese con bien a la aldea.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –preguntó de mala gana el miembro original del equipo 7. Hasta que pensó en la posible razón– ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por ella?

- ¡Claro! –para Sai, que era incapaz de entender completamente los sentimientos ajenos, fue fácil asentir ante la pregunta– Yo también amo a Sakura.

- ¿Siquiera sabes de lo que me estás hablando? –Sasuke sintió pena por el ex ANBU Root, pero solo fue un fugaz y efímero sentimiento que murió tan rápido como nació– Sakura y Naruto me habían dicho que eras un idiota que no entendía de sentimientos, pero no pensé que fuera cierto.

- Danzo-sama nos educó para no sentir nada.

- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia –amenazó Sasuke acercando una rama encendida al rostro de Sai.

La típica sonrisa falsa se plantó como una máscara de autodefensa en el más reciente integrante del equipo Kakashi– Entendido.

- Y respecto a que amas a Sakura, te sugeriría que tampoco lo vuelvas a decir.

- ¿Eso porque? –pero él no entendía la segunda prohibición.

- Porque tienes que comprender la diferencia entre querer y amar –ese tipo sabía cómo sacar al Uchiha de sus casillas y era pésimo ahora que Sakura se atrevía a preocuparlo de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando eran gennin. O peor aún.

- Entonces, tú puedes explicarme la diferencia.

- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Kakashi? Él está más instruido en el tema –dijo Sasuke al recordar a su ex sensei leyendo los estúpidos y pervertidos libros que escribía el difunto Sannin.

- Pero tú eres quien me está prohibiendo hablar de mi amor hacía Sakura.

El heredero del Sharingan arrojó al fuego la rama con la que había estado jugando la noche entera. Deseaba que fuera Sai el que se quemara en el corazón de la fogata y no el pedazo endeble de madera– Naruto ama a Sakura, Kakashi quiere a Sakura, Tsunade quiere a Sakura, Rock Lee ama a Sakura, tú QUIERES a Sakura…

- ¿Y tú? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke que se quedó sin palabras– ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado buscándola? Si tú has sido la causa de su sufrimiento, del de Sakura y del de Naruto. Si no fuera porque los abandonaste y traicionaste el amor que te tenían ellos serían felices juntos. ¿No lo crees? Tú lo dijiste. Naruto ama a Sakura y no dudo que ella no lo ame. Entonces… ¿Qué haces tú buscándola?

Sai tenía un excelente punto a su favor. Realmente muchos– Por eso la estoy buscando. Quiero enmendar todo el daño que le he hecho trayéndola de regreso a la aldea. Donde viven todas las personas que la aman.

- ¿Incluyéndote a ti?

Sasuke miró a su "mala copia" de reojo y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha– Ya te lo dije. Lo hago por ella. Porque me preocupa y porque quiero que esté bien.

0o0o0 _**Continuará**_ 0o0o0


	8. La Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

***  
RENACIMIENTO  
***

**Capítulo 8 "LA DESPEDIDA"**

Sakura jugaba en la cama con una muñeca de tela, regalo de la Mizukage. Se veía alegre y muy divertida.

- Sakura-chan –llamó la mujer envuelta en un bellísimo vestido de seda blanco que caía desde sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos– Es hora de dormir.

- ¡Mei-neechan! –la pequeña se paró en la cama dando saltos de emoción al ver nuevamente a la mujer. La Godaime había pasado todo el día lidiando con asuntos y no había tenido tiempo de estar con la niña– ¡Qué bonito vestido!

Mei no pudo evitar reír ante la aseveración de la menor– No es un vestido, Sakura-chan, es camisón, una prenda para dormir.

Sakura dejó de brincar y con un dedito en su mentón analizó la prenda detenidamente– ¿No te dará frío? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Ya verás que no –la hermosa mujer se sentó en la cama y palmeó el lugar junto a ella– Vamos, siéntate, voy a cepillar tu cabello.

- Hn – Sakura asintió sentándose junto a Mei dándole la espalda– Cuando crezca quiero ser tan hermosa como Mei-neechan.

- Seguro lo serás y seguro tendrás a muchos chicos detrás de ti –la Mizukage no dejaba de sonreír ante la inocencia de la pequeña. Sakura era una niña única, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, le resultaba una niña sorprendentemente inteligente y vivaz. No se cansaba de jugar o divertirse viendo a los demás trabajar, incluso se ofrecía a ayudar a algunos shinobi aunque fuera con pequeñas tareas.

- Me gusta estar contigo. Me divierto mucho –dijo de la nada la pequeña mirando de reojo a Mei. Una brillante sonrisa adornaba su comentario.

La dura mujer mostró su lado sensible y atrapó a Sakura en un abrazo. Restregando su mejilla contra la de la niña siguió apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho– A mí también me gusta estar contigo –Mei vio un resplandor y notó, nuevamente, el pequeño colgante en el cuello de Sakura. Alejando un poco a la pequeña le señaló el dije– ¿Quién te regaló ese hermoso colgante?

- No lo sé, pero es mi tesoro –confesó la pequeña mirando nostálgica el cristal en forma de llama y estrechándolo protectoramente con ambas manos.

Mei pudo ver algo muy profundo en los ojos jade de la niña, era como si el alma dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo fuera mucho más experimentada de lo que su físico reflejaba. Eso le recordó a Tsunade, quien aparenta una edad relativamente joven, pero en quien la realidad era muy diferente.

- Es hora de dormir –dictó la Mizukage jalando las mantas para que Sakura entrara en la cama.

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? –preguntó Sakura tapándose con las mantas hasta la nariz.

- ¿Tienes miedo de algo, Sakura-chan?

Sakura tardó un poco en contestar– Si –respondió tímidamente tapándose hasta la cabeza– Tengo miedo de que te vayas y me dejes sola.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- No lo sé –contestó con la voz ahogada por las mantas sobre su cara– La luna está grandota, grandota y… y… tengo miedo de que te vayas y me dejes sola mientras duermo.

Mei no sabía qué relación tenía la luna llena y el miedo a ser abandonada mientras Sakura dormía. Con una sonrisa llena de ternura, la joven mujer se metió a la cama y buscó a la pequeña escondida bajo las mantas– Me quedaré contigo y despertaremos juntas. ¿Te parece bien?

Sakura asintió fervientemente abrazándose al cuello de una muy feliz Mizukage.

…

- El rastro se pierde en el mar –señaló Karin decepcionada.

Sai se paró a un lado del ex traidor. La sonrisa falsa había quedado en el olvido– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Sasuke parecía estar planeando su siguiente movimiento, pero ¿Cuál podría ser? Al ver la cara pensativa de su "capitán" Karin decidió tomar las riendas y hacer lo que los hombres temían tanto. Pedir ayuda.

- Buen día señor pescador –la kunoichi del Clan Uzumaki se acercó a un hombre que recogía su red– Disculpe, usted podría decirme si ha salido un barco en los últimos días. Uno donde fuera una chica de cabello rosado y ojos como el jade.

El hombre se tornó pensativo por un momento– No vi a una chica, pero si salió un barco con varias personas que no eran marineros.

- De casualidad sabe a dónde se dirigía –preguntó Karin mucha amabilidad.

- No la verdad es que no, solo vi que tomó rumbo al noreste.

- Gracias por su ayuda –la kunoichi hizo una reverencia y regresó al lado de Sasuke y Sai.

- ¿Qué averiguaste? –como era costumbre de Sasuke, no esperaba explicaciones, quería las cosas y las quería al momento.

Karin se cruzó de brazos a la altura de la cadera y sonrió arrogante– No vio a Sakura, pero si a un barco que salió rumbo al noreste en los últimos días. Y por lo que yo puedo asegurarte, las personas que iban en ese barco eran shinobi.

El ex ANBU Root aduló a su compañera temporal con una sonrisa– Ahora entiendo por qué el traidor te escogió como compañera. Eres muy hábil para conseguir información.

Karin se acomodó las gafas con un gesto de franca superioridad– Eso fue pan comido.

- Tenemos que ver la forma de seguir ese barco.

- Tal vez alguien pueda rentarnos un barco –sugirió la kunoichi.

- O yo puedo llevarnos –Sai sacó un pergamino y pinto un ave gigante que se posó junto al shinobi pintor– Un ave es mucho más rápida que un barco.

- Y también mucho más frágil –Sasuke cortó en seco el entusiasmo de sus compañeros.

El nuevo miembro del equipo Kakashi se giró para ver al Uchiha a los ojos– ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? –la actitud del ex traidor comenzaba a cansarlo. No entendía como Sakura y Naruto le tenían tanto aprecio.

- ¿Quieren o no encontrar a su amiga? Porque si van a continuar midiendo su testosterona nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado –al ver que Sai y Sasuke ni siquiera le prestaban atención, Karin se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

…

- Lamento no haberte sido de suficiente ayuda, Naruto-kun –se disculpó la heredera de los Hyuuga tremendamente apenada.

- No te preocupes, Hinata –dijo Naruto en medio de un suspiro– Iré a hablar con Tsunade-baachan a ver que noticias tiene de Sasuke. Nos vemos.

Hinata estiró la mano pero el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi brincó a lo alto de los techos y desapareció saltando de un edificio a otro. La kunoichi se sintió inútil y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como una persona sin valor alguno.

- ¿Hinata? –Ino la llamó sorprendida de ver a su compañera de academia llorando.

…

- Que linda es –admiró Mei con una dulce sonrisa al ver a la pequeña Sakura jugando con un shinobi que simulaba ser un caballito.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella, Mizukage-sama?

- Supongo que conservarla.

Choujuurou sonrió incrédulo de las palabras de la hermosa mujer– No hable de ella como si fuera un cachorrito.

- Me pregunto, ¿quién podría haber dejado a una pequeña tan dulce y tierna sola en el bosque? –la Mizukage se levantó de su cómodo asiento y caminó directo hacia la pequeña jugando.

- Tal vez solo se perdió mientras daba un paseo.

- ¿Y porque si creíste eso no buscaste a su familia? –preguntó la hermosa mujer con una sombra amenazante sobre sus ojos.

El espadachín de la niebla sonrió nerviosamente dando unos pasos para alejarse de Mei– Llevaba prisa, además pensé que el barco me dejaría si tardaba más tiempo.

- Mei-neechan –gritó Sakura atrapando a la Mizukage en un abrazo a sus piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –podía haber cometido un error, pero no cabía duda que Mei estaba encantada con esa pequeña equivocación que Choujuurou había cometido.

- ¿Podemos salir al jardín?

La Godaime se agachó a la altura de la niña y acarició su cabeza dulcemente– Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero tengo mucho trabajo y ya no puedo postergarlo más.

- Entonces, ¿no vamos a salir a jugar? –preguntó Sakura con un dedito en su barbilla y un puchero de tristeza en su rostro.

- Yo no, pero Choujuurou encantado saldrá contigo –La pequeña levantó el rostro con sus ojos jades resplandeciendo de alegría en agradecimiento a su amigo.

…

- Baa-chan –la voz apagada sorprendió más a la Hokage que el hecho de que el shinobi entrara por la ventana como solía hacerlo Jiraiya– ¿Tiene noticias?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías buscándola.

- Hinata no pudo seguir más el rastro de Sakura-chan por el bosque y no me pareció correcto forzarla a más –dijo cabizbajo Naruto bajando del resquicio de la ventana– ¿Ha sabido algo de Sasuke?

Tsunade le alcanzó un pergamino a su reciente visitante– Sai dice que están cerca de la costa donde averiguaron que un barco lleno de shinobi zarpó con rumbo desconocido. No saben si Sakura iba en ese barco, pero según las indicaciones de Karin van a buscarla por el rastro de chakra que ha dejado atrás.

- Mmm, ya veo –del shinobi del Clan Uzumaki se desprendía un aura sombría y depresiva– Sasuke no se ha dado por vencido… como yo.

- ¿Naruto? –la Godaime se preocupó por el joven shinobi– No tienes por qué desanimarte. El Uchiha lleva a Karin con él y ella es una experta en rastreo por su habilidad sensorial. Es obvio que él tenía mayores posibilidades de encontrar algo.

Naruto arrugó el pergamino en sus manos, dejándolo inservible– Pude destruir a un monstruo que encerraba a los 7 bijuu y no puedo encontrar a la persona más importante para mí. ¡Soy patético!

- Si eso es lo que piensas es mejor que dejes de aspirar a ser Hokage –soltó de la nada Tsunade dejando al Uzumaki perplejo– También estoy preocupada por Sakura, es mi alumna y la quiero como a una hija. Pero tengo que saber priorizar mis obligaciones. Tengo reuniones con los Kage y los Daimyou, debo supervisar y aprobar las misiones que realizan los shinobi de Konoha, sin olvidar que controlo el hospital y, cuando hace falta, apoyo en los tratamientos o intervenciones. Todo eso lo hago pensando que Sakura está desaparecida y el no poder salir a buscarla yo misma no me convierte en algo despreciable. Porque sé que ella entendería que no puedo abandonar mi lugar como la Godaime Hokage. Y también sé que debes tener fe en que Sasuke pueda encontrarla.

- Pensé que no confiabas en él –señaló el Uzumaki enarcando una ceja.

- Digamos que he hablado con Kakashi y tengo el presentimiento que tratándose de Sakura puedo hacer una excepción con él.

…

- Pensé que Sasuke era invocador de serpientes. Tú sabes, porque era el discípulo de Orochimaru –dijo por lo bajo Sai y es que el equipo de Sasuke viajaba montado en un halcón. El ave era tan grande que un par de metros separaban lo suficiente al Uchiha de sus acompañantes para no escuchar su conversación.

Karin miró al joven sentado cerca de la cabeza del ave– Y lo es. Pero después de morir su hermano, Sasuke buscó hacerse más fuerte para destruir Konoha y entre sus entrenamientos hizo el pacto con los halcones.

- ¿Tu qué piensas de él? Entiendo que Naruto y Sakura le tienen mucho cariño, pero últimamente ella ha estado evitándolo.

- ¿Y quién no lo haría? –pronunció Karin con tono sarcástico– Sasuke casi la mata cuando nos encontró en el puente del País del Hierro. Él iba a apuñalarla por la espalda con el Chidori, si no fuera por su sensei seguramente ella y yo no estaríamos contándola –Sai frunció el ceño molesto. Ninguno de sus compañeros le había mencionado ese pequeño detalle. ¿Acaso no confiaban en él? Y como si la kunoichi escuchara sus pensamientos agregó– Seguramente no te lo dijeron para no causarte prejuicios en su contra.

- Cuando eso sucedió, él ya había intentado matarlos a ambos frente a mis ojos.

- Bueno, pues velo por este lado: ellos intentaban protegerte a ti y a Sasuke de un comienzo aun peor –la joven Uzumaki estiró las manos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de alejar el cansancio y el aburrimiento– No cabe duda que tu equipo es bastante peculiar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el ex ANBU root regresando su entera atención a la joven junto a él.

- Imagino que tú sabes lo que siente tu compañera por Sasuke y tengo que admitirlo, no sé si está loca o en verdad su amor por él es tan grande que le ha perdonado todo lo que le hizo. Y el otro chico, Naruto, nunca se dio por vencido con él. Ambos aman a Sasuke, de eso no cabe duda.

- ¿De qué sirve amar a alguien si esa persona no te corresponde?

Karin se tiró de espaldas mirando el cielo y admirando las nubes que viajaban, incluso, más alto que ellos– Dicen que si tu amor es sincero durará para toda la eternidad –la kunoichi se incorporó de golpe y gateó hasta estar a un lado de Sasuke que inmediatamente la miró de reojo– Puedo sentirlo. El chakra de Sakura no está muy lejos de aquí.

…

La Mizukage lo había querido matar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Choujuurou ahora se destrozaba la cabeza culpándose por, posiblemente, haber secuestrado a una ciudadana del país del Fuego– ¡Si se enteran podría causar un problema enorme! –se lamentó el joven jounin de la niebla.

- Hey, Choujuurou –Momotaro sorprendió al espadachín dándole un golpe en la espalda como saludo– ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Mizukage-sama tenía asuntos que arreglar y me pidió que cuidara de Sakura-chan un rato –dijo señalando en dirección al jardín donde la pequeña se encontraba jugando.

- ¿Y porque estás tan deprimido?

- No lo había pensado, pero creo que cometí un error trayendo a Sakura-chan a Kirigakure –el jounin, abatido, dejó salir un suspiro y fijó la mirada en el suelo.

Momotaro se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto– ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? ¿Y dónde está la pequeña?

Ante la pregunta, Choujuurou levantó la mirada y no encontró la cabellera rosada por ningún lado. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, sus ojos buscaban con desesperación a la niña de la que era responsable. Ahora sí, su destino estaba sellado con una muerte segura a manos de la Mizukage– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde estás?

Los dos shinobi buscaron a su pequeña amiga por todos lados, pero no pudieron encontrar rastro de ella. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía desaparecer tan rápidamente? No podía haber ido muy lejos, estaban en los jardines de la residencia de la Mizukage, el lugar estaba bardeado y resguardado por jounin y ANBU.

- Pequeña mocosa –gruñó Momotaro preocupado por la desaparición.

Fue hasta que una risilla llegó a sus expertos oídos que se dieron cuenta que sus miedos y preocupaciones habían sido en vano. Sakura estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol, sentada con las piernas balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás– ¡Choujuu-kun! ¡Momo-chan! –saludó agitando su manita en alto.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que la bajemos rápido.

El espadachín corrió y justo en el momento que saltaba para subir a lo alto del árbol, la niña se movió y lo que temía Choujuurou sucedió. Sakura resbaló de la rama donde estaba parada y cayó de frente golpeándose el rostro con otra rama. Aplicando chakra en sus pies, el ayudante de la Mizukage se paró en el tronco del árbol y atrapó ágilmente el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Igual de rápido, Momotaro, ya se encontraba a su lado revisando los daños recibidos por el golpe. Inmediatamente ambos descendieron para estar más cómodos y terminar de evaluar la condición de Sakura.

- Choujuu-kun. Momo-chan –en cuanto escucharon la voz susurrante de la pequeña, ambos shinobi suspiraron aliviados de que el daño no era de gravedad– ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de asustados?

- Tu sí que sabes cómo matar a alguien de un ataque cardiaco –señaló Momotaro palmeando la cabeza de Sakura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La intrépida pequeña asintió y bajó de los brazos de Choujuurou de un ágil salto. De pronto sintió que algo resbalaba por sus labios, la barbilla y se perdía hasta caer al suelo. Intrigada, Sakura agachó levemente la cabeza poniendo una mano bajo su rostro. El sabor del metal inundó su boca y una gotita roja manchó su mano. Levantando el rostro nuevamente, los dos shinobi abrieron los ojos enormemente. De la nariz de la niña escurría un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios y caía desde su mentón a su ropa o al suelo.

Después de eso, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que no supieron como reaccionar.

Una extraña y repentina explosión envolvió a Sakura.

Tomándolo desprevenido, el espadachín de la niebla fue sorprendido con el filo de una espada apuntando a su cuello.

Momotaro apenas logró saltar para alejarse del atacante misterioso y no fue hasta que la nube se disipó que pudo ver al visitante inesperado– ¿Quién eres? –pero la pregunta se respondió por sí sola al ver el Sharingan fulgurando en los ojos del intruso– Uchiha… – Sasuke, con su katana desenfundada y peligrosamente apuntando al cuello de Choujuurou, había aparecido de la nada en medio de la explosión y la nube blanca.

- Apártate –gruñó el shinobi de Konoha apretando un pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho. Más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Al percibir el tamaño de la "chica" en sus brazos, Sasuke desvió la mirada un segundo de su víctima para fijarla en su objetivo de protección– ¿Sa… Sakura?

La pequeña niña levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y al ver el rostro confundido del Uchiha empezó a llorar descontroladamente– ¡Choujuu-kun! ¡Choujuu-kun! ¡Choujuu-kun!

Choujuurou movió lenta y discretamente la mano hasta su espalda, pero cuando no tocó nada recordó que no llevaba su Hiramekarei con él. Trató de buscar una abertura en la defensa de Sasuke, algo que le permitiera arrebatarle a la niña de los brazos, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra él la alarma de la aldea sonó advirtiéndoles de una intrusión en el área. El llanto de Sakura fue sobrepasado por el ruido de la alarma y todo se volvió un caos.

Como precaución, Sasuke activó a Susanno justo en el momento que múltiples escuadrones ANBU de Kirigakure lo rodeaban. El Doujutsu emblemático de los Uchiha impresionó a más de uno de los shinobi de la niebla quienes titubearon al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Suelta a la niña y arreglemos esto de forma tranquila –ofreció Choujuurou preocupado por la seguridad de la pequeña a quien su Mizukage le había tomado tanto cariño– No querrás comenzar un disturbio entre aldeas.

- No fui yo quien se llevó a una kunoichi de otra aldea –Sasuke seguía abrazando a Sakura a pesar de que la pequeña lloraba incansablemente– Ustedes son los que están en problemas por haber secuestrado a la alumna de la Godaime Hokage y miembro del equipo 7, Haruno Sakura.

Choujuurou frunció el cejo claramente confundido– ¿Haruno… Sakura? Debe haber un error.

- Claro que lo hay. Y ustedes lo cometieron al alejarla de mi –la mirada severa del Uchiha le decía al shinobi de la niebla que no mentía. La determinación y seguridad en sus palabras y mirada eran pruebas irrefutables que decía la verdad.

- Uchiha… –la dulce voz de Mei hizo una breve pausa aumentando la tensión en el lugar en el que recién había aparecido– Sasuke. ¿A qué viniste a Kirigakure? Tanto deseabas volver a verme.

Pero a pesar de la sensualidad que emanaba la Mizukage, Sasuke no mostró reacción alguna– Solo vine para llevar a Sakura conmigo de vuelta a Konoha.

- Sakura-chan tan solo tiene 6 años, ¿no crees que es muy joven para él? –le susurró Momotaro a Choujuurou.

Mei se encendió al escuchar las palabras del hombre a su cargo– _Joven_ –pensó la Mizukage sintiéndose humillada– ¡Eres un pervertido, Uchiha Sasuke! –gritó señalando acusadoramente al joven shinobi de Konoha.

- No me importa lo que digan –gruñó Sasuke sin entender todas las acusaciones que la Godaime lanzaba contra él sin parar– Kuchiyose no…

- No te dejaré ir –gritó Mei preparándose para atacar.

- Mizukage-sama –la interrumpió el espadachín– Piense bien en sus ataques, podría herir a Sakura-chan.

- Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu –emitió la Godaime esperando que la espesa neblina impidiera la huida del intruso.

- Tch –se quejó Sasuke, aunque hubiera invocado a un halcón con la escasa visibilidad no hubiera llegado muy lejos, estaba en territorio desconocido y no sabía que obstáculos podría encontrar o si podría evitarlos. Afortunadamente tenía el Sharingan y eso era la única ventaja que necesitaba, aunque también serviría que Sakura dejara de llorar– Sakura. Sakura –le habló en voz baja y enmascarando la desesperación que el llanto lo hacía sentir– ¿Podrías dejar de llorar?

- ¡Choujuu-kun! ¡Mei-neechan! –chilló fuertemente la pequeña– ¡Quiero a Choujuu-kun y a Mei-neechan! ¡Momo-chan!

- Choujuu… ¿kun? –una ceja de Sasuke comenzó a temblar– Escucha Sakura, YO soy Sasuke-kun –dijo claramente remarcando el sufijo en su propio nombre– Y vine a llevarte a casa.

Sakura dejó de llorar y solo leves sollozos hacían temblar su pequeño cuerpo– ¿A casa? –preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

- Si, a casa –el Uchiha se sintió aliviado, al menos había detenido el llanto de su "pequeña" compañera y eso le permitiría escapar con facilidad. Decidido a llevarla con él, empezó a correr desapareciendo a Susanoo para poder ocultarse mejor entre la niebla.

La Godaime Mizukage nunca imaginó que está técnica no representaba un obstáculo para él. Lamentablemente no llegó tan lejos como quería, un par de metros de donde había iniciado su enfrentamiento contra los shinobi de Kirigakure, Sasuke encontró otro obstáculo incluso mayor. Más ANBU se interponían en su camino y para su mala fortuna se encontraba en un callejón de piedras que se levantaban mucho más alto de lo que él podría superar de un solo salto.

- ¿Creíste que podrías ir lejos? –la voz socarrona de Mei lo sorprendió. Los shinobi abrían camino poco a poco volviendo a cerrar filas al paso de la hermosa mujer– Entrégame a Sakura-chan y haré una excepción, ya que te has vuelto realmente atractivo, tal vez permita que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa.

- Antes de entregarla tendrán que matarme –siseó peligrosamente Sasuke sacando nuevamente su katana y haciéndola brillar con el millar de pájaros.

Los shinobi de Kirigakure se pusieron en alerta y estaban a punto de atacar al Uchiha cuando una bestia de tinta aterrizó delante de él. Rugiendo fuertemente y mostrando sus afilados dientes. Varias bestias más se unieron a la primera en el campo de batalla– Lamento interrumpir tu diversión, pero no creo que sea buena idea iniciar una batalla con Kirigakure o Hokage-sama estará verdaderamente furiosa con nosotros.

Sai y Karin, descendieron de un ave de tinta, aterrizando grácilmente a los costados de su compañero de aldea.

- ¿Por qué desapareciste sin advertencia alguna? –gritó la kunoichi de gafas sin ninguna muestra de respeto para Sasuke. No como solía hacerlo.

- Dejemos las explicaciones para después.

- ¿Encontraste a Sakura? –preguntó Sai, pero luego vio a la pequeña asomándose de entre los brazos protectores del último Uchiha sobre la tierra– Vinimos a buscar a Sakura, no ha secuestrar niñas inocentes.

La kunoichi del clan Uzumaki se asomó buscando a lo que se refería el pintor. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión– ¿No se supone que tu compañera tiene 17 años? ¿Por qué tiene la apariencia de una niña de 6?

- ¡¿Quieren dejar las estúpidas preguntas para después?! –gritó furioso Sasuke al recibir demasiada atención por la niña en sus brazos– En lugar de enfocarse en tonterías, deberían pensar en la forma de escapar de aquí.

- Sigo diciendo que lo mejor es calmarnos y evitar una confrontación.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? ¿Cuándo un ejército de ANBU está dispuesto a rebanarte la garganta quieres hablar? No sé tú, pero yo quiero regresar a la aldea con la cabeza en su lugar.

Karin asintió– Aunque no lo crean, apoyo a Sasuke. Estoy iniciando una nueva vida en Konohagakure y me gustaría seguir disfrutándola por un poco más de tiempo –se acomodó las gafas y siguió hablando mientras analizaba las probabilidades de salir de ahí con vida– Además ellos fueron los que la secuestraron.

Sakura veía a los "desconocidos" con mucha atención. Sus pensamientos le decían que eran extraños y que debería alejarse de ellos, pero al estar en los brazos del joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos con estrellitas negras su corazón le decía que ahí era donde pertenecía.

- ¿Y bien? –la voz de Mei volvió a alzarse entre el alboroto– ¿Qué piensas hacer, Uchiha Sasuke?

- Ya te lo dije, me llevaré a Sakura conmigo –rugió Sasuke dejando sorprendidos a todos– No volveré a perderla. No otra vez.

Sai y Karin intercambiaron miradas asombrados por la declaración cargada de sentimiento que su hacía compañero. Algo tan extraño como ver un eclipse de sol por la noche. Encogiéndose de hombros ambos se prepararon para luchar, Sai sacando un pergamino y un pincel y Karin armándose con kunai y shuriken. Sasuke volvió a activar a Susanoo, él no podía pelear directamente al estar protegiendo a Sakura en sus brazos así que haría uso de cualquier técnica que no requiriera de sus manos. Incluido el Sharingan.

- No peleen –susurró Sakura jalando la camiseta del Uchiha para llamar su atención– Por favor, no peleen. No quiero que lastimes a Mei-neechan.

- Sakura… –Sasuke bajó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos jades suplicantes. Al darse cuenta que en lugar de salvarla la estaba lastimando, el heredero del Sharingan suspiró derrotado y dejó que Susanoo desapareciera al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a su color natural. Sakura podía no pertenecer a ningún Clan de renombre, pero tenía un poder en su mirada que ni el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno podía igualar. O así lo sentía Sasuke.

Mei apareció delante de los shinobi de Konohagakure con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su cadera– ¿Te rindes?

El Uchiha asintió y bajó a Sakura al suelo.

…

- Sakura y Kakashi fueron envenenados en la última misión del equipo 7 –relató Sasuke mirando por la ventana a la pequeña Sakura jugando con sus nuevos amigos de Kirigakure y también con Karin y Sai– Ella hizo un antídoto y ambos recibieron una dosis, pero… Kakashi tuvo una reacción extraña. ¿No te lo mencionó tu enviado a la misión en Amegakure?

- Choujuurou me dijo que Kakashi utilizó por error el Sharingan en Darui.

El Uchiha regresó su mirada a la niña riendo y divirtiéndose en el jardín– Creo que ella está pasando por lo mismo. Una alteración en el control de su chakra.

- ¿Cómo sabes que eso le pasa a Sakura-chan?

- Ella heredó el Hyakugou no Jutsu de Tsunade. La técnica que le permite una apariencia más joven a la Godaime –Sasuke dejó salir el aire sonoramente por la nariz– Supongo que el veneno alteró su control de chakra y activó el sello haciéndola una niña nuevamente.

- Entiendo –Mei no dejaba de estudiar al shinobi frente a ella. Con una copa en la mano y la piernas cruzadas mostrándose sensual ante él para captar su atención. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Sasuke solo tenía ojos para la pequeña de cabello rosado jugando en el patio de su casa– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El miembro del equipo 7 volteó a ver a la Mizukage con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada seria y decidida– La llevaré a Konoha, a donde pertenece. Seguramente Tsunade ya estuvo trabajando en el problema de Kakashi y ahora está esperando a que regrese con ella.

- Dime Sasuke –Mei se inclinó recargando un codo en su rodilla y la barbilla en el codo a su vez– ¿Por qué estuviste dispuesto a iniciar una guerra contra una aldea solo por una niña?

- Ella es mi compañera desde que estábamos en la academia. Ella, junto con Naruto y Kakashi, no perdió la fe en mí. Por eso quiero… –los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron hacia la ventana buscando a la niña de ojos jades– Quiero reparar todo el daño que le he hecho… Quiero que regrese conmigo… a nuestro hogar.

La Godaime de Kirigakure se levantó y acorraló al último Uchiha contra la ventana, impidiéndole el movimiento con un brazo recargado en la pared tras él y una pierna a su otro costado– Has hecho mucho alboroto por una simple compañera. ¿No lo crees?

- Ella no es SOLO una compañera –gruñó Sasuke sin sentirse intimidado por la extraordinaria belleza de Mei– Ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

- ¿De verdad? Porque en todo el rato que llevamos hablando has pronunciado su nombre UNA sola vez –dijo Mei acariciando la barbilla del joven Uchiha.

Sasuke bajó la mirada avergonzado de que la mujer se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero no lo hacía porque la creyera menos, sino porque no se sentía digno de pronunciar su nombre después de haberla hecho sufrir tanto– Tu juegos no sirven conmigo –tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad, el shinobi de Konoha quitó la mano de la Mizukage de su mentón y se alejó esquivando grácilmente los "obstáculos".

- ¡Mei-neechan! –Sakura entró corriendo al salón donde Sasuke y Mei hablaban. Llevaba un pergamino en una mano y en la otra un pincel, y toda la cara, las manos, los brazos y la ropa llenas de tinta negra– Sai-chan me está enseñando a dibujar. ¡Mira! –la pequeña le extendió el pergamino y le enseñó los garabatos que había hecho.

- ¿Qué dibujaste?

- A Choujuu-kun –dijo la pequeña de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hecho que alteró a su compañero del equipo 7– ¿Sasu-chan?

A Sasu-chan le empezó a palpitar una vena en la cien, junto con un tic nervioso que hacía temblar su ceja– ¡Prepárense! Nos vamos en una hora –gritó el Uchiha saliendo del salón en tres zancadas.

…

- ¿Vas a ir a visitarme? –preguntó Sakura con una carita llena de tristeza.

Mei se agachó y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña limpiándole las pocas lágrimas que corrían desde sus hermosos ojos jades– Si la Hokage me lo permite por supuesto que te iré a visitar.

- Hablaré con ella para que te invite y juguemos las tres. Es una promesa –Sakura levantó su dedo meñique y la Mizukage cerró la promesa uniendo su dedo meñique con el de la niña.

- Es hora de irnos –Sasuke le hizo una seña a Karin, ella alzó a la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos y subió a un gigantesco halcón que esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a Konoha.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan! –gritó Choujuurou agitando la mano en alto.

- Pórtate bien –Momotaro estaba hecho un río de lágrimas ante la despedida de su pequeña amiga– Come tus verduras para que sigas igual de fuerte.

- ¡Adiós Momo-chan! ¡Adiós Choujuu-kun! –Sakura también agitaba su manita gritando desde el lomo del halcón que ya estaba levantando el vuelo– ¡Mei-neechan te voy a extrañar! –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de romper en llanto y esconder su carita en el pecho de la Uzumaki.

…

Tras un par de horas de vuelo, Sakura se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Karin, quien parecía estar disfrutando de cargar y jugar con la pequeña niña. En ese momento, los tres jóvenes adultos se encontraban sumidos en un silencio. Un silencio que Sai interrumpió

- Sasuke –Sasuke miró de reojo a su sustituto pero eso fue todo. Ante el desplante de arrogancia y desprecio de su antiguo capitán, traducido en infantilismo, Karin rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sai? –amablemente intervino la kunoichi.

- Que el traidor –como "amablemente" lo llamaba Sai– no nos ha dicho porque desapareció y como encontró a Sakura tan rápido.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y miró a la pequeña de cabellos rosados en brazos de Karin– Sakura trae algo que sirve para invocarme en caso de que su sangre caiga en él.

La joven del clan Uzumaki estudió el cuerpo de Sakura, pero no pudo encontrar nada en particular y parecía que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a decirles que era– Pero para eso se necesita un pergamino, una inscripción y la sangre de quien debe invocar; sin olvidar los sellos que tendría que hacer el invocador. ¿Cómo conseguiste la sangre de Sakura? ¿Y cómo pudo hacerlo ella si no recuerda ser una kunoichi? –definitivamente él no iba a decirles nada porque volvió la vista al frente.

0o0o0 _**Continuará**_ 0o0o0


	9. El Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

*  
**RENACIMIENTO  
***

**Capítulo 9 "EL GUARDIAN"**

- Temo que Sakura tiene lo mismo que Kakashi-sensei –señaló Hinata tras revisar con ayuda del Byakugan la red de chakra que corría por el cuerpo de la kunoichi del equipo 7.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar "esto"? –Sasuke veía furioso como Naruto estaba jugando con la pequeña Sakura haciéndola reír y carcajearse. Él solo quería saber cuándo terminaría ese maldito padecimiento.

Tsunade revisó con la mirada a su alumna y emitió unos sonidos extraños, como si eso le ayudara a pensar– Dicen que Sakura estuvo el doble del tiempo bajo el efecto del veneno –Kakashi asintió ya que él era el único que sabía ese dato– Pues si Kakashi ya se recuperó y tomando en cuenta los datos recabados, creo que ella estará bien dentro de dos semanas, a lo mucho tres.

- Debe haber una forma de que ella regrese a la normalidad antes que eso –el Uchiha quería matar a su mejor amigo por restarle importancia al hecho de que su compañera estaba en esa situación tan… molesta y él siguiera jugando como si eso fuera normal.

- No sabemos qué efectos podría tener si intentamos apresurar la rehabilitación.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Sakura? –preguntó Kakashi sin dejar de percibir el interés que mostraba Sasuke a su pregunta.

- Lo mismo que hicimos contigo. Esperar a que el efecto pase.

El Copy-Nin se cruzó de brazos procesando la idea de tener a su ex alumna como una niña pequeña e indefensa por, al menos, dos semanas– ¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo de ella hasta entonces?

- ¿Sus padres? –dijo el Uchiha como si no fuera obvio, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él creía y pudo notar la creciente tensión entre la Godaime y su ex sensei– ¿Qué sucede?

- Los padres de Sakura… ellos fueron parte de las bajas en la Guerra contra Madara.

Sasuke inspiró largo y sonoramente. Sakura no se lo había comentado, de hecho no había hablado con su compañera desde que ella curó sus heridas en el campo de batalla y luego en la misión que tuvieron como el "restaurado" equipo 7.

- Yo puedo cuidar de ella –se ofreció Naruto sin dejar de jugar con un globo lleno de agua con el que le mostraba a Sakura su perfecto control de chakra– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

- ¿Qué le darías de comer? –Tsunade se cruzó de brazos esperando impaciente la respuesta tan, estúpidamente, obvia que daría el Uzumaki.

- Raamen.

- Hokage-sama –Hinata, que no había abandonado la habitación de hospital, habló con su típico tono de voz suave y delicado– Hablaré con mi padre y le diré que Sakura necesita ayuda. No creo que él se oponga a que se quede con nosotros el tiempo suficiente hasta que regrese a la normalidad.

La heredera del Clan Senjuu lo pensó por unos breves momentos y estaba por emitir su decisión cuando Kakashi agregó algo a la conversación– Creo que será mejor que se quede con alguien que le resulte familiar –Tsunade enarcó una ceja esperando que él no se propusiera para el trabajo– Sasuke, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de ella? Solo son dos o tres semanas.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sasuke que tenía la boca abierta sin emitir palabra alguna.

…

- Te quedarás aquí por un tiempo –dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y dejando entrar a una saltarina niña de cabellos rosados.

Sakura inspeccionó un poco el lugar, asomándose a las puertas cerradas. La cocina, el cuarto, el baño y eso era todo– La casa de Mei-neechan es mucho más grande.

- Por lo que puedo darme cuenta, cuando eres un Kage TODO suele ser más grande –él Uchiha no se refería solo a las cosas materiales, sino a muchas otras cosas. Los ojos jades lo miraban interrogantes al no entender a lo que se refería– Olvídalo. Vamos a poner tus cosas en algún lado.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer espacio en su armario y cómodas para que la ropa de la pequeña tuviera su lugar. Tsunade se había emocionado comprándole todo un nuevo guardarropa sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarle a él si tenía espacio para ese altero de ropa. ¿Era posible que existieran tantas y tan diferentes prendas de ropa para una niña? No podía creerlo. Pantalones, pantaloncillos cortos, pantalones a mitad de la pantorrilla, faldas, pantaloncillos cortos que parecían faldas, playeras, playeras de manga corta, sin mangas, con un tirante cruzado, con cuello, sin cuello. Era tantísimo lo que la Godaime le había comprado que el Uchiha no sabía dónde acomodar tanta ropa. Se dio por vencido, tendría que ir a comprar algo para meter todo eso. Cuando buscó a Sakura para salir, la encontró con la mirada fija en algo.

- ¿Por qué están enojados? –preguntó la pequeña señalando una foto de cuatro personas. Dos enojadas, una feliz y uno sufriendo.

Sasuke tomó la foto y la miró fijamente. Hacía mucho que no la veía, solo daba por sentada su existencia sin tomarla en cuenta. Se sentó en la cama y la contempló recordando el día que había sido tomada– No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

Sakura se pasó por debajo de los brazos del shinobi y se paró entre sus piernas. Tras ver un poco más la foto, señaló al chico del lado izquierdo– ¿Quién ese niño?

- Ese soy yo, Kakashi, Naruto –Sasuke iba señalando uno a uno a los miembros del equipo 7 original. Aquellas personas que él aun no lastimaba– Y ésta de aquí, eres tú.

La niña abrió sus ojitos enormemente al mismo tiempo que su boca formaba una gran O– ¡Estás bromeando! –dijo sonriéndole incrédula– Yo todavía tengo 6 años y ella es más grande.

- Tal vez no me creas, pero así es –el único sobreviviente Uchiha formó una diminuta sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sonreíste! –gritó sorprendida Sakura aplaudiendo alegremente– Pensé que nunca lo hacías.

- Tienes razón, no lo hago muy seguido.

- ¿Por qué no? –la carita de la pequeña había cambiado a una curiosa, sin rastros de la alegría que había mostrado momentos antes.

- Porque no tengo mucho por que sonreír.

Sakura se puso triste y sin aviso alguno se abalanzó sobre Sasuke rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó ante la muestra de cariño– Las personas sonríen porque son felices, ¿no? Dime que tengo que hacer para que sonrías… Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era algo que dolía pero que no lo hacía sufrir. La pregunta, tan inocente, de su pequeña compañera había movido algo en él. Como cuando la maquinaria de un viejo y oxidado reloj se pone en marcha después de mucho tiempo de no usarse; así se sentía, como si su corazón estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para despertarse después de un largo y profundo sueño– Ahora que estás aquí vuelvo a tener razones para sonreír. Gracias.

…

- Tengo hambre –dijo una vocecita a su lado.

Sasuke levantó la vista de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y miró a Sakura y luego en dirección a la cocina, se levantó y caminó a la nevera. Tras una extremadamente breve revisión, el shinobi, se dio cuenta que no había nada dentro. Suspiró fuerte y sonoramente. Al girarse se encontró con la pequeña con el dedo índice sobre sus labios esperando ver que era lo que su amable, y obligado, anfitrión le tenía para calmar a la bestia que gruñía en su estómago.

- Tendré que ir a comprar algo –Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y se calzó las sandalias ninja negras que siempre usaba– Espérame aquí, no tardo.

- No quiero quedarme sola –los ojos jade comenzaron a llenarse de agua amenazando con un fastidioso llanto. Lo que más odiaba él.

El Uchiha tuvo que sopesar sus opciones. La primera era dejar a la niña en su casa y aguantar un llanto interminable a su regreso seguido de un reclamo auspiciado por su fan número uno: Tsunade. O la segunda era llevársela y esperar a ver que podía pasar cuando la gente lo viera con una niña pequeña.

- Me tienen sin cuidado –dijo el portador del Sharingan haciéndole una seña para que se le uniera en la puerta.

La pequeña corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y se puso unas pequeñas sandalias color rojo. Sacudió su vestido y le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente de alegría a su joven amigo– Listo, Sasu-chi. ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Sasu… chi? –preguntó con una mueca de desagrado– Dejemos una cosa en claro –ya que Sakura solo media poco más de un metro tuvo que hincarse para estar a su altura– Mi nombre es Sasuke. No Sasu-chi, ni Sasuke-chan. Sasuke. ¿Quedó claro?

- ¿No te gusta?

- No –finiquitó Sasuke levantándose del suelo y tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es un nombre para una persona de mi edad.

- Entonces ¿eres Sasu-jichan? –la inocencia de Sakura no tenía límites y la paciencia de él comenzaba a agotarse.

Al último sobreviviente Uchiha le temblaba la ceja izquierda al igual que una vena palpitaba visiblemente sobre la misma– ¿Ji-chan? ¿Me llamaste Ji-chan, Sakura?

La pequeña niña ladeó ligeramente la cabeza– Pero tu dijiste que...

- Sasuke. Dime Sasuke.

- Sasu-ch...

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sasu-jichan!

- Sa-su-ke –pronunció lenta y pausadamente.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada revelándose ante los deseos de Sasuke– Sasuke-chan.

- O es Sasuke o no salimos a comprar comida.

- ¿O es Sasu-chin o es Sasu-jichan o es Sasuke-chan? –contestó la menor de manera desafiante.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos también y se quitó las sandalias regresando a su lugar junto a los pergaminos.

Tras varios minutos de estar leyendo, empezó a escuchar un sollozo. Al mirar de reojo vio a Sakura sentada en el sofá tomándose el estómago y balanceándose de adelante hacia tras. No recordaba que Sakura fuera tan berrinchuda cuando eran gennin, pero era obvio que no la había conocido a la edad que ahora aparentaba. Su estómago también empezó a rugir. Él no había comido nada desde la noche anterior a su llegada a la aldea y eso hacía ya más de 18 horas. Decidido a no dejarse manipular por la pequeña en el sofá hizo uso de toda su concentración y siguió leyendo los pergaminos en completo silencio e ignorando los sollozos de Sakura y los rugidos de su estómago. Él era un shinobi experimentado, entrenado para resistir bajo las condiciones más hostiles por el tiempo que fuera necesario, su mente era capaz de bloquear cualquier cosa que le impidiera llevar a cabo sus objetivos. Él podía ignorar tan fácilmente la necesidad de comer como los sollozos de su pequeña compañera o los rugidos de su hambriento estómago.

Y seguramente Sakura como la alumna de un Sannin también podía hacerlo.

Pero no era cierto. Se estaba engañando y lo sabía.

La persona en su sofá no era la kunoichi que Tsunade había entrenado o la joven que había peleado a su lado en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. No, esa era una niña llorando porque tenía hambre. Una chica atrapada en el cuerpo indefenso y dependiente de una niña. Era la chica a quien se había prometido no volver a ser la razón de sus lágrimas, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

- Hagamos un trato –dijo el Uchiha sentándose sobre sus talones frente a la pelirrosa– Te llevo a comer y tú no me vuelves a decir Sasu-chin o Sasu-jichan. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke-chan?

...

- No te alejes de mi lado –puntualizó seriamente Sasuke al llegar a la zona comercial de la aldea donde todos iban a comprar alimentos o a comer.

- Hnn –negó sonriente la pequeña kunoichi– Sasuke-chan.

- Bien –el último Uchiha agradeció ignorando por completo el "honorífico" empleado hacia él.

Iban caminando por la calle uno al lado del otro, él ignorando como siempre las miradas desdeñosas que la población shinobi le lanzaba y también las coqueterías que el género femenino solía regalarle. Y en el caso de ella, pues ella simplemente iba viendo con estupor todo lo que las tiendas ofrecían.

- Sasuke-teme –ese grito era inconfundible. Sasuke incluso sabía que si lo oía en el infierno lo reconocería sin duda alguna.

- ¿Teme? –repitió inocentemente Sakura.

El Uchiha volteó a verla y negó con el ceño fruncido reprendiendo a la pequeña– Esas no son palabras que use una niña.

La pequeña kunoichi veía interrogante a su cuidador y luego sonrió ante la llegada de su nuevo amigo de juegos– ¡Naruto-niichan!

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! –volteando su atención a su mejor amigo, empezó un breve interrogatorio sobreprotector– ¿Ya la acomodaste, ya le diste de comer? ¿Están quedándose en tu apartamento o en el de ella? ¿Qué hacen en la calle, teme?

- En primera. Deja de llamarme así delante de Sakura. Y en segunda. No es una mascota para que la haya acomodado en mi apartamento –dijo Sasuke fulminando a su compañero del equipo 7 con la mirada– Que bien hizo Tsunade en dejármela a mí, porque si tú la hubieras cuidado no cabe duda que cometería el peor error de su vida.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos indignado– Solo lo hizo porque Kakashi-sensei lo sugirió.

- Porque él te conoce bien y sabe que no eres para nada responsable.

- Pues por lo menos a mí SI me conoce.

- No te andes con rodeos y si tienes un problema dímelo a la cara –dijo el usuario de Susanoo tomando a su amigo de la chaqueta y acercándose a él de manera agresiva.

- Mi problema es que no entiendo porque tú fuiste escogido para cuidar a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y le dio un ligero empujón a Naruto para alejarlo de él– Ni yo lo entiendo. Si fuera por mí preferiría que alguna de sus amigas la cuidara. Ahora si ya no tienes ninguna estupidez por la cual seguirme molestando… –esa palabra le trajo el recordatorio que algo no estaba bien. Frenético volteó a su alrededor buscando la pequeña cabellera rosa que había estado a su lado hasta que se encontró con el idiota del portador del Kyuubi– ¿Sakura?

- Sí, claro eres 100 por ciento responsable –reclamó el hijo del Yondaime parándose de puntas para ver por encima de la gente.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu –susurró el Uchiha invocando un halcón que se elevó sobre los techos y de sus brazos salieron serpientes que se mezclaron entre los pies de la gente.

Al ver eso, Naruto hizo un sello– Kagebunshin no Jutsu –una docena de clones intercambiaron miradas y se dispersaron entre la gente.

- ¡Ya ves lo que provocas, usuratonkachi! –frustrado y preocupado, Sasuke, le dio un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza a su amigo.

Sobándose el bulto en la cabeza, el joven Uzumaki miró asesinamente a su compañero del equipo 7– Hablaré con Tsunade-baachan y le diré que perdiste a Sakura-chan el primer día.

- Dile lo que quieras no voy a permitir que tú la cuides. Sería mucho peor.

- ¿No crees que sea capaz de cuidarla? –preguntó Naruto tomando a Sasuke por el cuello de la playera– Crecí solo y supe cuidarme bastante bien.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? –el Uchiha puso una mano sobre la del futuro Hokage y empezaron a saltar chispas– No confío en ti. Estás tan obsesionado con Sakura que temo que puedas hacerle algo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron enormemente incrédulos de lo que su mejor amigo lo acusaba– ¿Me creerías capaz de hacerle daño?

- Considerando tu formación al lado del degenerado que escribió los libros pervertidos que lee Kakashi. Si, si te creo capaz.

Los clones del shinobi del Clan Uzumaki rodearon a ambos compañeros, la gente ya empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor temiendo que iniciara una batalla entre dos de los más poderosos shinobi de la aldea. Incluso unos cuantos ANBU se reunieron en los tejados de las tiendas preparados para entrar en acción.

Estaba por iniciar un enfrentamiento cuando alguien interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. Naruto y Sasuke miraron al osado personaje que los interrumpía. Si fuera alguien más se hubiera sentido intimidado por las dos miradas rojas que lo acribillaban. Suigetsu y Karin llevaban de la mano a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas que se columpiaba de los brazos de sus acompañantes.

- Lamentamos interrumpir su medición de testosterona, pero encontramos a alguien mirando los puestos de comida como si fuera un cachorrito hambriento –dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes con una mano– ¿Qué creían cuando la dejaron sola? No entiendo como Tsunade-sama la dejó a cargo de ustedes. Par de ineptos.

- Díselo al teme que le quitó la vista de encima.

- ¿A mí? Tú fuiste él que llegó reclamando y buscando pleito, por eso me distraje.

El hijo del rayo amarillo pegó la frente contra la de su adversario y lo retó gruñendo– Yo no estaba buscando pleito, solo te pregunté si estabas atendiendo a Sakura-chan como se merece.

- La cuido mil veces mejor de lo que TÚ podrías hacerlo –dijo el Uchiha tanteando su cadera en busca de su katana. Objeto que había dejado en su casa junto con los demás instrumentos letales– No olvides que no fuiste él único que creció solo.

- Eso es lo que temo, que Sakura termine siendo una inadaptada social como tú.

- ¡Basta! –gritó la kunoichi del Clan Uzumaki harta de las discusiones de los dos jóvenes frente a ella– Primero lo primero –Karin levantó a Sakura por las axilas y se la entregó a Sasuke en los brazos– Tienes que llevarla a comer.

- ¿A qué crees que vinimos? –contestó el usuario del Chidori cargando a su pequeña compañera sentándola sobre su brazo flexionado– Si el usuratonkachi no hubiera aparecido, ya habríamos terminado de comer.

Suigetsu ni siquiera prestaba atención a la discusión porque él estaba muy entretenido jugando con Sakura. Ella lo picaba y él se hacía agua sumergiendo el dedito de la pequeña en su cuerpo líquido. Los dos parecían estarla pasando de lo lindo.

- Pues te sugiero que te la lleves cuanto antes si no quieres que se desmaye de hambre.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de los juegos entre su compañera del equipo 7 y su ex compañero del equipo Taka, alejó a la pequeña del alcance del chico agua– ¿Qué quieres comer Sakura?

- Dango con jarabe de zarzamora.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien? Es una niña en crecimiento, no puedes llevarla a comer solo dulces –reclamó Karin poniendo las manos en sus caderas y mirando reprobatoriamente a su ex capitán.

- Déjame recordarte que Sakura no es una niña. Puede verse y actuar como una niña, pero no lo es –Sasuke ya no quería seguir escuchando la chillona voz de la kunoichi de cabellos rojo ardiente. Con un Uzumaki en su vida era bastante, pero Kami-sama lo estaba castigando por sus errores del pasado y lo sometía a una tortura doble– Sakura es una joven y saludable kunoichi con los efectos secundarios de un veneno afectando su control de chakra.

- Pues entonces déjate de estúpidas discusiones. Hazte responsable de ella y llévala a comer –una sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios de Karin, el Uchiha sabía cómo actuaba su ex subordinada. Ella estaba planeando algo– O tal vez vaya con Hokage-sama y le diga que eres un total incompetente.

El portador del Sharingan entrecerró la mirada– No te atreverías.

Ahora Naruto y Suigetsu eran los espectadores de una batalla inaudita entre una Uzumaki y un Uchiha.

- Pruébame –Karin puso un dedo en el pecho de Sasuke y lo golpeó ligeramente– Me debes una Sasuke-kun –pronunció burlona dejando a todos boquiabiertos– ¿Sabes? No eres el único sabelotodo en venganzas.

El Uchiha se acercó a la kunoichi con un Chidori resplandeciendo en su mano cuando un gruñido de estómago lo sorprendió.

- Sasuke-chan, mi pancita duele –dijo Sakura sobándose su estómago.

Sasuke suspiró y canceló el Millar de Aves de su mano– Vamos a comer –desapareció tan rápido que nadie vio hacia donde se dirigía.

- Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan… protector –Suigetsu estaba sorprendido de la actitud del último Uchiha– No estamos en un Genjutsu, ¿verdad? Porque creo que ya estoy alucinando cosas extrañas.

- No Suigetsu, a eso puedes llamarle AMOR MARCA UCHIHA –Karin se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento que salieron de su boca, podía ver la rabia y la tristeza que despedía su "primo" y el sentimiento se remarcaba con el crujir de los nudillos de Naruto.

…

Sakura ya había comido. Algo nutritivo, según lo había dicho la mujer que atendía el pequeño restaurante. Ahora los dos estaban caminando de regreso al apartamento de Sasuke cuando la pequeña se paró sin previo aviso.

- ¡Sugoi! –dijo sorprendida la pequeña kunoichi al ver a un grupo de niños jugando a lanzar kunai y shuriken al tronco de un árbol– ¡Ne! Sasuke-chan, ¿tú puedes hacer eso?

El shinobi del Clan Uchiha miró en dirección a donde señalaba su compañerita y asintió inexpresivamente– Hn.

- ¡Quiero que me enseñes a lanzar estrellitas!

- No se llaman estrellitas, se llaman shuriken –Sasuke se había puesto serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido– Y no, no te voy a enseñar a lanzarlos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no tengo tiempo, tal vez en otra ocasión –en ese momento sintió que vivía una deja vu inverso. El rostro de tristeza de Sakura seguramente era igual al que tenía él cuando Itachi le decía las mismas palabras– ¿No estás cansada? –la pequeña kunoichi negó aun con el gesto de tristeza en el rostro– Vayamos a casa por algunos shuriken y salgamos a practicar un rato.

- ¿De verdad? –ante la pregunta, Sasuke asintió y la carita de Sakura se iluminó de felicidad y dio saltitos de alegría para celebrarlo.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a su compañera tan feliz. Cuando aún formaba parte del equipo 7, él se había concentrado tanto buscando poder para alcanzar la meta de vengarse que no disfrutó de la compañía de Sakura. Una niña inútil, estorbosa, molesta, chillona, inteligente, entregada, peleadora, tierna, cariñosa, amable, siempre preocupada por su bienestar. Y a pesar de todo lo malo que había visto de adolescente siempre supo que era la persona más especial que tenía en su miserable vida. Con una sonrisa siguió de cerca los saltitos de la pequeña kunoichi. Había tanto que le faltaba por conocer de ella. Pero se sentía feliz, por primera vez, de tener una segunda oportunidad para volver a ver y, sobretodo, vivir todas esas facetas al lado de ella.

…

Después de una hora de entrenamiento, donde Sakura se raspó, se cortó, se cayó y se volvió a levantar; Sasuke quedó impresionado de la tenacidad de la pequeña de tan solo 6 años. Si ella hubiera crecido en un hogar Uchiha seguramente habría alcanzado su máximo potencial mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho al entrenar solo con Tsunade. Aunque también si hubiera sido parte de su Clan, Itachi la habría masacrado junto con el resto de su familia.

Al final ella terminó tirada en el frío pasto para refrescarse después del exhaustivo ejercicio.

- Si entreno duro, ¿podré ser tan buena como Mei-neechan y tú?

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Eres mucho mejor que ella y yo.

- ¿Lo soy? –preguntó asombrada.

- Claro –el shinobi se sentó junto a Sakura, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada para recargar el antebrazo en la rodilla– Eres la mejor medic-nin del mundo shinobi, tienes la fuerza para romperle todos los huesos a cualquier enemigo, tu control del chakra es inigualable, aunque ahora esté algo estropeado y por si fuera poco, formas parte del equipo más poderoso que haya visto el mundo; eres parte del Equipo 7.

- Suena fabuloso.

- Si…

- ¿Y tú a que equipo perteneces?

- Al mismo que tú.

Sorpresivamente, la kunoichi, se paró y saltó encima de su nuevo sensei abrazándolo por el cuello– Somos los mejores shinobi del mundo.

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo corresponder al abrazo. Además de que tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Su corazón le decía que la abrazara fuertemente y nunca más la dejara ir. Pero su cabeza le decía que ella era tan solo una niña que necesitaba de su protección. Estaba feliz pero también confundido y aterrado. Todos los sentimientos se mezclaron en uno solo: desesperación, expresada en llanto. El último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha se deshizo en llanto abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera.

- ¿Por qué lloras? No llores –pidió Sakura acunando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus pequeñas palmas. Con cuidado hizo que él levantara el rostro para verlo a los ojos. A regañadientes el Uchiha miró a la niña a los ojos, sus profundos y enigmáticos ojos jade lo miraban llenos de ternura y preocupación– No llores, Sasuke-kun.

Mucho más inesperado que el abrazo, Sakura depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sasuke dejándolo paralizado.

0o0o0 _**Continuará**_ 0o0o0


	10. El baño

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Renacimiento" y "Mi Favorito" © SAKURA_TRC, 2014**

**RENACIMIENTO**

**Capítulo 10 "EL BAÑO"**

El entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto físicamente, pero lo que había hecho Sakura lo había dejado pasmado y había desencadenado una batalla de contradicciones en su cabeza imposible de detener.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió sin esperar a que el agua se calentara con la esperanza de que eso le enfriara la cabeza y lo ayudara a comprender que lo que hizo la pequeña había sido un acto carente de sentimientos románticos. O tal vez… Sakura ya estaba enamorada de él desde esa edad y sus sentimientos estaban renaciendo por el tiempo que llevaban juntos. No, eso era imposible. Ellos no se conocían a los 6 años porque aún no habían empezado la Academia o posiblemente ella ya lo conociera de verlo en las calles. Pero eso era imposible, él no solía salir del complejo del Clan Uchiha y mucho menos interactuar con niños de otras familias.

Lavó su cabello y su cuerpo tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido. Si seguía pensando en el inocente beso de Sakura la cabeza le estallaría. Además, no tenía caso seguir tratando de imaginar porque lo había hecho si de todos modos no deseaba que se repitiera. No quería pensar en él mismo como un pervertido amante de las niñas.

Estaba tomando secándose el cabello y la cara con la toalla cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una pequeña cabeza de cabellera rosada se asomó al interior. Sasuke se quedó petrificado unos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de la intrusa.

- ¡Que malo eres, Sasuke-chan! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para darnos juntos un baño?

- ¡Afuera! –gritó Sasuke asustando a Sakura, quien salió corriendo hacía la alcoba.

El fino oído del Uchiha pudo captar los tristes sollozos de su compañera. Tomó una toalla más grande y la enredó en su cintura para cubrir la desnudez de su cadera. No quería asustar a la niña mostrando la anatomía de un hombre a tan temprana edad.

Entró a la habitación y buscó a Sakura, estaba escondida bajo la cama. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, sacó un poco de ropa y se la colocó para evitar cualquier accidente adicional.

Con la ropa puesta y mentalizado para lidiar con el llanto de su pequeña amiga se arrodilló para poder ver bajo la cama.

- Ven –pidió gentilmente estirando la mano para ayudarla a salir. La pequeña Haruno negó con la cabeza sin poder controlar los hipos por el llanto– Lo siento –dijo de corazón Sasuke recostándose en el suelo– Sé que no era la manera correcta de hablarte, te asuste y lo siento mucho. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Sakura se arrastró por el suelo y salió con la carita roja y los ojos hinchados por el llanto– ¿Hice algo malo?

- Hnn –negó el shinobi sentándose con la espalda recargada contra la cama– Pero debes entender que no debes entrar al baño cuando yo o cualquier otro hombre se está bañando.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? –había muchas razones que le podía decir, pero todas eran demasiado complicadas para explicárselas a una niña de 6 años– Porque no somos familia Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no somos familia?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– Pues porque… tú eres del Clan Haruno y yo del Clan Uchiha.

- ¿Entonces, qué somos? Pensé que ser un Equipo era ser una familia.

Ese era un buen punto– Tienes razón, ser un Equipo es ser una familia. Pero aun así, no es el tipo de familia para que nos bañemos juntos.

- ¿Qué clase de familia tendríamos que ser?

El Uchiha empezó a imaginar a Sakura con su verdadera edad, sentada en un banco pequeño enjabonándose la suave y tersa piel de sus largas y torneadas piernas– De la que está casada bajo las leyes de Konoha –susurró Sasuke con la voz ahogada por la mano que cubría su nariz y su boca.

La pequeña kunoichi sonrió ampliamente– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

A pesar de estar sentado en el suelo, el portador del Sharingan resbaló un poco de su cómodo lugar de una manera tan graciosa que una risita escapó de los labios de la pequeña kunoichi– No creo que sea una decisión que pueda tomar en este momento. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que crezcas un poco más?

- Pero yo quiero bañarme contigo ahora, no cuando sea más grande –olvidando la graciosa postura de él, la hija de los Haruno hizo una rabieta.

Sasuke no iba a ceder, de eso estaba más que seguro– Ojalá no piense igual cuando regreses a tu forma normal.

…

Sasuke apareció en la florería de la familia Yamanaka sorprendiendo a Ino.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería saber si podías ayudarme con algo…

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo un favor? ¡Que interesante!

- El favor no se relaciona conmigo, no directamente –de atrás de él se asomó una pequeña de cabellos rosados y ojos jade.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron encantados por ver nuevamente a su amiga como cuando era niña– ¡Sakura! Tsunade-sama me había dicho lo que pasó contigo, pero no cabe duda que no te conocía cuando éramos niñas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando teníamos esa edad –dijo Ino sacando una paleta de debajo del mostrador– Sakura era una niña muy tímida y acomplejada –la florista no sabía si su ex compañero de Academia la veía incrédulo o era su rostro de típica indiferencia– No lo sabías porque no la conocías. Ella era molestada por su gran frente y la escondía bajo un abundante flequillo. No como ahora –estiró la mano y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña kunoichi.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sakura jalando del delantal a su mejor amiga.

La heredera del Clan Yamanaka miró realmente confundida a Sasuke– Tsunade no sabe por qué perdió la memoria.

Ino se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la menor– Ino, mi nombre es Ino. No me recuerdas pero tú y yo somos las mejores amigas del mundo –Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke y él se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que él no tenía ni idea– Yo te regalé un lindo listón rojo para amarrar tu cabello y desde ese entonces hemos estado juntas –el Uchiha enarcó una ceja sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, según él sabía ellas habían estado un tiempo separadas y siempre se mostraban combativas cuando se trataba de él.

- Ino –la llamó el shinobi– Vine para pedirte que… bañes a Sakura.

- ¿En qué pensaba Tsunade-sama cuando te encargó a Sakura? –dijo la usuaria de los jutsu mentales con cierto tono de desconfianza abrazando protectoramente a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué…qué demonios estás pensando? Yo no soy un pervertido –se defendió Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas– Si no quieres ayudarme le diré a Karin.

El último de los Uchiha tomó de la mano a Sakura e intentó llevársela, pero Ino se lo impidió– Estaba bromeando, Sasuke-kun. Invitaré a Hinata, a Tenten –puso un dedo sobre su mentón de manera pensativa– Tal vez Temari también esté en Konoha.

- ¡No! –gritó el Uchiha asustando a ambas kunoichi– Tsunade dijo que nadie más debía saber de la condición de Sakura.

- Pero…

- Dije que no Ino. Si no puedes guardar un secreto entonces no lo hagas. Se lo pediré a Karin.

- ¿A esa mujer? ¡Nunca! –dijo Ino arrebatándole la mano de Sakura– No voy a confiarle a mi mejor amiga a una mujer que fue una amenaza para Konoha.

- No olvides que ella trabajaba para mí.

Ante el recordatorio, la kunoichi desvió la mirada apenada por su comentario.

…

De acuerdo a la petición de Sasuke, Ino llevó a Sakura al apartamento que solía ocupar con sus padres e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en el lugar. El apartamento asemejaba más a un lugar abandonado que a un hogar y la pequeña parecía no querer entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

- No me gusta –murmuró escondiéndose tras su mejor amiga– Me da miedo.

La heredera del Clan Yamanaka miró al interior y buscó lo que atemorizaba a la pequeña niña– ¿Por qué?

- Hay fantasmas ahí.

- No, claro que no. Mira –Ino iba a entrar pero la pequeña kunoichi se lo impidió abrazándose a sus piernas fuertemente. Y su fuerza, al contrario de su tamaño y edad, no había disminuido en nada– ¿Sakura? Tienes que soltarme –rogó la kunoichi sintiendo que sus huesos estaban por ceder ante la impresionante fuerza.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– No. Si te suelto vas a entrar.

- Te prometo que no voy a entrar.

- ¿De verdad?

Ino asintió y la presión en sus piernas desapareció. La chica de los Yamanaka cayó al suelo de sentón– Que bueno que de pequeña no tenías esa fuerza, sino no sé qué hubiera pasado durante los exámenes Chuunin.

- ¿Chuunin? –al escuchar la palabra la pequeña kunoichi empezó a sollozar y luego se soltó en un amargo llanto.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Quiero a Mei-neechan! ¡Choujuurou-kun!

La chica miembro del Equipo Asuma volteó a todos lados buscando ayuda. Como si alguien fuera a salir de la nada y ayudarla. Desesperada cargó a la niña en brazos y saltando de techo en techo regresó a la casa que compartía con su madre con la esperanza que ella pudiera ayudarle.

…

Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama, con un puño cerrado sobre su frente y mirando el techo de su apartamento. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que tenía a la versión diminuta de su compañera de equipo y ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que en ese momento le hacía falta tenerla a su lado y escucharla reír.

Sobre todo eso. Su risa. Su alegría encontraba el camino a los corazones de los demás. Como los rayos de luz que se extienden y se propagan en la oscuridad, abriéndose paso hasta el rincón más escondido.

Así era Sakura para él. Una luz que iluminaba su vida y lo ayudaba a regresar de la oscuridad en la que la vida lo había sumido. No podía decir que fuera como un sol porque nunca había sido muy partidario de él. Más bien, era como la luna, cada día era diferente pero siempre hermosa y radiante.

Esos dos días en la aldea viviendo con ella y aquellos que pasó buscándola, le habían dejado una valiosa lección: Sakura era la persona más valiosa que tenía en su vida y no la dejaría ir. En cuanto ella recuperara su verdadera edad se lo diría y le haría entender que solo él podría hacerla feliz. Naruto podía ser más cercano a ella, pero ella no lo amaba como lo había amado a él alguna vez.

Lo sentía por su mejor amigo, pero debía admitir que Sakura y él nunca llegarían a ser más que amigos; porque mientras existiera, aunque fuera un poco del antiguo amor que le había profesado, él estaba dispuesto a revivirlo como fuera posible. Haría hasta lo inimaginable por su amor.

…

La puerta del apartamento de Kakashi sonó con tres ligeros y débiles golpes. El Copy-Nin se sorprendió de la visita al otro lado de la entrada y con un suspiró de cansancio fue a atender.

- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

- ¿Por qué le sugeriste a Baa-chan que fuera Sasuke quien cuidara de Sakura-chan? –preguntó el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi con total falta de alegría.

El ex ANBU rodó los ojos y le permitió el paso a su visitante incomodo– ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

- Porque no confías en mí.

Kakashi arrugó el entrecejo ofendido de la acusación de su exalumno– Peleé contigo, hombro con hombro, durante la Guerra más importante de nuestra era shinobi, ¿y dices que no confió en ti? Creo que me ofendes Naruto.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que había lastimado los sentimientos de su ex sensei y amigo– Lo siento. Pero comprende que me sentí muy mal cuando sugeriste que Sasuke es mejor para cuidar de ella que yo.

- Lo hice porque Sasuke debe aclarar sus pensamientos y comprender lo que siente –el Copy-Nin le hizo una seña al joven shinobi para que tomara asiento y pudieran seguir hablando en comodidad– Tiene poco de haber regresado, tú sabes lo que descubrió sobre la masacre de su Clan, todo el mundo lo sigue considerando un traidor y lo ven con miradas de odio y recelo.

- Como lo hacían conmigo –contribuyó, lamentablemente, con su propia experiencia.

- Sabes cómo se siente que te miren de esa forma –Naruto asintió– Ahora imagínate cómo se siente él que lo tuvo todo y lo perdió y ahora vuelve a perder lo poco que había ganado. Regresó a Konoha a pesar de la desconfianza de todos, perdió a sus amigos y es remplazado por alguien muy parecido a él. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú? Fue por eso que pensé que cuidando de Sakura podría hacerlo sentir nuevamente parte del Equipo 7, que nuestra confianza en él vuelve a ser la misma de antes.

El usuario del Rasengan miró a Kakashi– ¿De verdad piensas que me trago ese cuento?

- No es cuento, es la verdad.

- Quieres verlos juntos –gritó Naruto golpeando la mesa del comedor con ambas manos abiertas– Crees que ellos son como tú y Rin. Quieres arreglar lo que perdiste una vez obligando a Sakura-chan a estar con Sasuke.

- Tus celos te están cegando –el Copy-Nin también levantó la voz al sentirse agredido de una manera tan personal y tan hiriente– Yo jamás me proyectaría de esa forma en Sasuke y mucho menos obligaría a Sakura a estar con alguien que no ama.

- Ese es el problema –la discusión subía cada vez más de tono– Sakura no sabe a quién ama.

- No soy yo con quien debes discutir eso –dijo el creador del Chidori tomando el dedo con el que le apuntaba su exalumno– El problema es de Sasuke, Sakura y tuyo, pero si las cosas no se arreglan deberé hablar con Tsunade-sama para discutir seriamente la disolución del antiguo Equipo 7.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras ante el ultimátum de Kakashi.

…

Hinata se encontró con Ino y Sakura caminando por la calle. La pequeña ya solo con rastros del espantoso ataque de llanto y la mayor ya sin el susto que la había hecho pasar su mejor amiga.

- Hola Ino –le extrañó verlas juntas porque había sido orden de la Godaime que Sakura permaneciera bajo el cuidado del Uchiha como parte de su labor para reparar la confianza perdida– ¿Sucedió algo malo?

La kunoichi hija de Inoichi negó con la cabeza– Sasuke-kun me pidió de favor que le ayudara a bañarla.

- Nunca pensé que a Sasuke-kun se le dificultara algo.

- Igual yo, pero creo que tampoco estaría bien que él la bañara. No creo que Sakura se sienta cómoda sabiendo que eso pasó –dijo mirando a la niña que jalaba de su mano para alcanzar una manzana acaramelada en un puesto de comida. Ino y Hinata la siguieron y saciaron el capricho de su compañera de Academia– Cuéntame, ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la hija mayor de los Hyuuga preguntó en voz baja jugando nerviosamente con las puntas de sus dedos, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en presencia de Naruto.

Ino pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de su amiga y la atrajo contra su cuerpo– ¿Qué dices si vamos a los baños públicos y platicamos mientras bañamos a la frentona?

- Me encantaría. Claro, si tienes tiempo.

- Para mis amigas siempre tengo tiempo –dijo la usuaria de los jutsu mentales con una sonrisa contagiosa.

…

Naruto meditaba sobre su conversación con Kakashi en el mismo parque en el que Sakura y él habían sido puestos bajo el Genjutsu de Madara; que ahora sabía había sido Obito en realidad.

Si tan solo se hubieran quedado en el otro mundo, tal vez Sakura habría olvidado a Sasuke y haberse enamorado de él. Porque estaba seguro que ella no se habría interesado en el Sasuke del otro mundo, que era un total idiota y mujeriego. Sakura se hubiera desilusionado al ver cómo era el Uchiha en realidad y tendría ojos para él.

Pero se preguntaba si él hubiera podido ser lo suficientemente egoísta para escoger su felicidad por encima de la vida de todos sus amigos de su mundo, el real. No un sueño lleno de mentiras y falsedades.

- ¿Tu qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar… tou-chan? –preguntó al aire que soplaba ligeramente esa noche.

- Él no puede responderte, pero tal vez yo si –la voz lo sorprendió y levantó rápidamente la mirada del suelo.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! –el nombrado se sentó en el otro columpio invitándole una paleta a su ex alumno más querido– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y como no estabas pensé que tal vez estarías en el Ichi Raku Raamen con el Equipo Kakashi, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando tampoco te encontré ahí. ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

Naruto empezó a balancearse de adelante hacía atrás y de regreso– ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Iruka se atragantó con la paleta y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta. Tal vez había llegado el momento más importante en la vida de su querido ex alumno– Cuando las abejitas y las flores…

- ¡Hablo en serio Iruka-sensei! –se quejó el joven shinobi pateando el suelo con la punta de la sandalia para liberar su frustración– Además esa platica está por demás, ya me la dio Erosennin y no involucraba abejitas y florecitas.

El Chuunin se aclaró la garganta para retomar la seriedad que le exigía Naruto– Para serte sincero he estado tan ocupado siendo maestro y haciendo misiones que no he tenido tiempo de conocer a una chica que me haga sentir atraído por ella.

- ¡No es cierto! –exclamó incrédulo el usuario del Rasengan, pero cuando vio el bochornoso color rojo en las mejillas de Iruka cambió su actitud– ¡No quiero llegar a tu edad y no haber tenido novia! –gritó alarmado tomándose las mejillas y jalándolas hacía abajo.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? No grites, no quiero que toda la aldea se entere de mi vida personal –el joven gennin se calló hasta que su ex sensei le tapó la boca fuertemente– Además aun soy joven para que digas eso de mí. Ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia, Naruto.

La alegría de Naruto se esfumó al escuchar esa frase– ¿De verdad lo crees así?

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? Tu ánimo no es el mismo de siempre.

- No mucho, solo es que Sasuke y Sakura-chan… –se dio un golpe dentro de su cabeza, el problema que tenía su compañera de equipo debía ser un secreto– Ellos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y me siento… desplazado.

- Estás celoso –corrigió Iruka.

- Sakura-chan siempre ha amado al teme, pero él nunca había mostrado interés en ella y desde que regresó parece como si todo hubiera cambiado –el Chuunin podía verdad que de verdad le dolía lo que estaba pasando entre sus amigos– Ahora parecen más cercanos que nunca, incluso Kakashi dice que ella está mejor viviendo con él que conmigo.

Iruka parpadeó un par de veces– ¿Kakashi-san… aprueba que… dos adolescentes… vivan juntos?

- No. Bueno, sí –Naruto se alborotó el cabello frustrado por no poder explicar claramente lo que sucedía– Algo muy parecido a vivir juntos, pero no como pareja sino como… como compañeros. Para que se cuiden el uno al otro. Si, algo así.

- Eso es vivir en pareja, Naruto.

- ¡Incluso tú piensas que ya son pareja!

…

Rato después de haber ido a buscar sus implementos de aseo personal, Ino, Hinata y la pequeña Sakura, se encontraron frente a la entrada de los baños públicos listas para darse un refrescante y revitalizante baño.

- Ya me hacía falta algo así –suspiró Ino sumergiéndose en el agua de la enorme bañera.

- Sé a lo que te refieres –Hinata se le unió después de amarrarse su larga cabellera en un rápido, pero lindo moño– Ahora que Otou-sama me ha permitido involucrarme en los asuntos de la familia, cada día hago menos misiones y tengo más problemas lidiando con ambas ramas del Clan.

- ¡Ah! Agradezco que mi Clan no haga diferencias entre unos y otros.

- Eso es lo que estamos arreglando –la hija de Hiashi apoyó los brazos en la orilla de la bañera y recargó la barbilla sobre ellos– Desde que nos encontramos a Ojii-sama en la Guerra y cuando Otou-sama se enteró de la muerte de Neji-niisama juró que no volvería a haber diferencias en el Clan. Él cree que si Neji-niisama no hubiera tenido el sello tal vez hubiera podido detener el ataque contra Naruto-kun sin perder la vida en el intento.

El ambiente se había tornado un poco tenso ante el recordatorio de los que habían perdido durante la batalla. Neji, Gai-sensei y cientos de otras personas que nunca conocerían.

- ¡Ino-neechan! –la alegre y despreocupada voz de Sakura rompió la tensión del ambiente con la facilidad con la que se rompe un fino vidrio– Mira lo que construí.

Ambas kunoichi levantaron la vista y se encontraron con un castillo armado con los banquitos del baño público y con lo que casi las mata de un infarto: Sakura parada en la cima balanceándose para no caer.

Ino inmediatamente salió corriendo de la bañera y atrapó a la pequeña antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo– No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Es peligroso!

La pequeña Haruno rio y aplaudió divertida– Sasuke-chan es más rápido que tú.

- ¿Ah? –la usuaria de los jutsu mentales entrecerró los ojos– ¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke-kun es más rápido que yo?

- Cuando estábamos entrenando, Sasuke-chan fue por un poco de agua y aproveché para esconderme en lo alto de un árbol –relató entusiasmada Sakura atrapando la atención de sus amigas– Cuando regresó –se tapó la boca para ocultar la risilla traviesa que se le escapó al recordar la cara de asustado de su cuidador– se puso como loco a buscarme y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y miró al árbol mientras yo me escondía y cuando parpadeé él ya estaba a mi lado y me pidió no volverlo a hacer y yo estaba muy divertida y no paraba de reir.

- Pobre de Sasuke-kun, debe estar volviéndose loco cuidándote –suspiró Ino regresando a la bañera y sumergiéndose con la niña en sus brazos.

- Ino… –la nombrada volteó a ver a Hinata y le sonrió indicándole que la escuchaba– ¿Aun sientes algo por Sasuke-kun?

La mejor amiga de Sakura fijó su vista en la pequeña que jugueteaba en el agua– No, ya no. He visto como mira a Sakura. Anhelo, cariño, arrepentimiento, culpa. Incluso creo que la ve con amor. Sé que no tengo oportunidad con él.

La heredera del Byakugan miró con tristeza a Sakura– Tenemos a la misma rival, ¿no?

- Claro que no –rechazó rotundamente Ino– Sakura no está enamorada de Naruto, no tienes por qué considerarla tu rival.

- Pero Naruto-kun si la ama.

- Ese intento, por parte de Naruto, de atrapar a Sakura está destinado a un definitivo fracaso –movió los brazos haciendo énfasis en la negatividad de sus pensamientos– Él no tiene oportunidad, jamás la tuvo. Pero es demasiado testarudo para darse cuenta.

- No seas tan mala con él –pidió Hinata abatida por escuchar el ataque contra el portador del Kyuubi.

- Es la verdad Hinata –la kunoichi del Clan Yamanaka recargó su espalda en la bañera con los brazos recargados sobre la orilla– Sakura estuvo, está y estará siempre enamorada de Sasuke-kun. De eso querías hablar, ¿no es cierto?

- Hn.

- Pues bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo de lo más victoriosa Ino– Dale tiempo para que las cosas se arreglen y que Sakura y Sasuke admitan que están hechos el uno para el otro. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que puedan negar su amor por más tiempo.

La hija del Clan Hyuuga suspiró derrotada sumiéndose hasta la barbilla bajo el agua– Espero que sea pronto.

Ino se levantó con las manos recargadas en los costados de sus caderas– Si Naruto no le entiende pronto yo se lo haré entender. Tú solo déjamelo a mí.

Hinata sentía que había hecho mal hablar con la hija de Inoichi. Tal vez había empeorado las cosas y ahora veía cada vez más difícil lograr que Naruto se fijara en ella… aunque fuera solo un poco.

…

Se había quedado dormido hasta que unos gritos en su mente lo despertaron de una manera bastante desagradable. Sasuke se tomó la cabeza adolorido por la voz desesperada que gritaba algo que no lograba entender.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

- ¿Ino? ¿Cómo entraste en mi mente?

- No la encuentro.

- ¿No la encuentras? ¿A quién no…? ¡Sakura! –el Uchiha se levantó de golpe de la cama olvidando el dolor de cabeza– ¿La tuviste menos de dos horas y la perdiste? ¡Eres una incompetente!

- Lo siento, pero Sakura es demasiado inquieta y…

Sasuke abrió la ventana de su habitación y se paró en la cornisa– ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

- Salimos de los baños públicos y fuimos a comprar algo para cenar y… solo fue un minuto que le quité la vista de encima.

- Con llorar no solucionas nada –gritó en voz alta imaginando que ella lo escucharía de la misma manera– Dime, ¿dónde viste a Sakura por última vez?

…

- Vinimos a buscar una kunoichi, no al kínder de Konoha –se quejó un hombre con un parche en el ojo.

- No importa cómo se vea –aseguró otro hombre con una pequeña de cabello rosado dormida en sus brazos– Ella es a quien marcó Kurumi con el veneno y debemos llevarla con nosotros.

_0o0o0 _**Continuará…**_ 0o0o0_


End file.
